The Doctor's Daughter
by TrekkieL
Summary: A Doctor Who AU. What if the Doctor and River had a daughter? How does she effect his life, how much like him is she and will River ever be released from prison? Also includes several episodes. Some fluff! and rescues! Master included! No slash! Torchwood included!
1. Chapter 1 The Begining

**My first fan fiction! Please comment! Any comments will be appreciated.**

**I do not own Doctor Who. I only own the idea for this story and the baby. I also don't completely understand Doctor Who. If there are any mistakes, feel free to point them out to me. Thanks!**

**Spoilers: pretty much all episodes, not to worry.**

**_Italics are thoughts._**

**Chapter 1 - The begining**

The doctor was on his way to Stormcage prison to meet his wife, River Song. According to the phone call he had just received from her, it was urgent. He just hoped his wife wasn't injured in any way.

The TARDIS made its usual wheezing noise before he heard a knock on the TARDIS doors.

"It's open! Come in!" he called out, still pressing buttons with his back towards the door. How he wanted to see River again. It had been so long. After all, he had Amy and Rory to look after. He had just left them at their new house and was on his way to the planet Barcelona when had received the call. The doors burst open.

"Hello Sweetie," The Doctor spun round. River! He ran up to her and gave her a quick kiss before looking down at the bundle of blankets in her arms. "I've got a present for you!" she exclaimed, clearly excited about it.

"What is it? And don't even think about spoilers!" He pointed to one of the chairs. "Comfy chair? Or have we not been there yet?" As they always seemed to meet in the wrong order, it was hard to keep track of their adventures.

"Yes! I remember that. You said you would kiss me."

"And you said maybe, when I was older," he replied, "Well, I'm old enough now."

"Yes, you are. I have something important to show you." She sat in the 'comfy chair' and pulled back the blankets so the Doctor could see. In the blankets was a small infant. "It's a girl." River explained, gazing down at her baby. The Doctor stared at River, and then the baby. He laughed. It was HIS baby!

"Hello. I'm the Doctor. And what do you like to called?" he asked. River stared at her husband. He looked up at her. "I can speak baby." He looked back at his daughter. The little girl cooed and made a grab for the Doctor's bowtie. "Hey! Bowties are cool." River laughed. "I'm just going to get my old cot… and your old cot." He got up and ran to the other room. Memories of Amy, Rory and their baby filled his mind. His baby got the use the cot that was meant for melody pond. He grabbed the cot and ran back to the control room. "Does she have a name?"

"Not yet," she sighed "I'm leaving that to you. I called you here because, as you know, my being in prison is a fixed point in time, and I can't look after a baby in prison, can I? So I need you to look after her. You can bring her to visit but she can't stay here." River looked into the doctors eyes, pleading. "Please!"

"Of course I'll look after her. You've got nothing to worry about." He replied. The baby started to cry as river handed her over to the Doctor. "No, I am not a milky machine. I'm the Doctor." He looked at River. "Help me out here!" he cried. River shoved a book into his hands.

"Everything you need to know. The milk formula is in the kitchen. I stocked up on the last planet we went to. There are also…" River's voice slowly died away as the Doctor placed the baby in his old cot and grabbed his wife by the arms.

"How long have you known? You could have told me, then I could have prepared. I could have stayed with you during labour, I could have…" River placed a finger on his lips.

"Hush… I knew before I was pregnant that it would happen. I… wanted it to be a surprise. Were you surprised?" she asked. Her husband released her.

"More shocked than surprised I'd say. At least we're ok now. I don't think you wanted it to be a surprise. What's the real reason? Why didn't I know?" he started to walk around the controls, hitting himself in the head as he walked.

"Stop beating yourself up Doctor! I kept it a secret to keep you from any danger. Anyone with a grudge against you would most likely use us to get to you. I did it for you, honey, because... I love you!" River walked up to the doctor. The Doctor couldn't believe what he was hearing. He embraced his wife gently and whispered into her ear.

"I love you too." He looked at the cot. "Let me check something." He reached into his pocket and scanned his daughter with his sonic screwdriver. He then slotted it into the control panel at looked at the screen. The Doctor smiled "River, sweetie, you might want to look at this." He spoke slowly, keeping his eyes on the screen. River walked over and looked at the screen.

"Two hearts!" she gasped. The doctor's smile grew wider. "You're not the last one anymore! Oh, that's wonderful." The Doctor's smile suddenly faded.

"What if they come after her? What if, like you said, they use her to get to me? What if…"

"YOU'RE DOING IT AGAIN! You worry too much you impossible man you! She'll be fine!"

"I hope you're right." The Doctor heard alarms blaring in the background. "You'd better go or you'll get into trouble." The Doctor hugged River. "And… don't worry; I'll look after our baby, our little time lord." He released his wife, kissed her and watched as she left the TARDIS, leaving him with the baby.

**I hope you liked it. Please review! More coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2 Devil Daughter

**Thank you for all your reviews. I'm glad my story isn't a failure (or at least I hope not!) This next chapter's set when the baby is 8 months old. **

**I do not own Doctor Who. I am simply a major fan. If there are any mistakes, feel free to point them out to me. Thanks!**

**Spoilers: pretty much all episodes, not to worry.**

**_Italics are thoughts._**

**Chapter 2 **

"NO! Harmony Song! Get down from there now!" The Doctors yells could have been heard outside, had his daughter not sent them to the time vortex. He had just finished washing up her lunch when he heard a 'clunk' noise, then the unmistakable wheezing sound the TARDIS made when she teleported.

He looked over at his cheeky daughter. She wore a pink dress down to her knees, back shoes and white socks. Her curly blond hair was in pig tails, her eyes shone bright blue and she had one of her dolls in her mouth. She was only 8 months old and already climbing on all the controls and eating through things. Right now, she was sat on the big lever that sent the TARDIS into the time vortex.

_At least she didn't eat the wires._

He tried to calm himself down. Harmony, still sat down, started bouncing on the lever. The Doctor lunged at the controls and pulled his daughter of the lever and pulled it back.

"If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, DON'T SIT ON THE LEVER!" the Doctor was clearly not in the mood to play games. Harmony stared at her father for a long moment before bursting into tears.

"Hey, come on now. Don't cry. Look!" He waved his sonic screwdriver in front of her to get her attention. It didn't work.

_What do babies like?_ He thought.

"Do you want an ice-cream?" She stopped crying instantly and thought about it before quickly nodding her head. "Ok. Daddy's just gonna go get some." He put his daughter in the 'comfy chair'. "Do not move!" he instructed before walking into the kitchen.

_Where do I keep the ice cream? Oh yes, the freezer, 2 second draw down, got them!_

He walked back into the control room with a bright red rocket ice lolly, only to find Harmony was not in her seat. He looked under the control table and under the glass floor. She wasn't there!

"No! Harmony! Where are you?"

_Rivers gonna kill me!_

He heard a laugh in another room, and again, then a smash. "Oh god, Harmony!" He ran into the room Harmony was in. It was his bedroom. The only room she was NOT allowed to go in. He found her on his bed. A smashed photo frame lay in pieces on the ground.

"Are you ok, sweetie?" he received no reply. He started towards her. As he got closer to her, he realised she was looking at a picture of him and River, which used to live in the now obliterated photo frame.

"Daddy!" the Doctor looked at Harmony, who wore a huge grin.

_Her first word!_ He thought excitedly.

He sat down next to her and pointed to the picture.

"Who's that?" he asked, pointing at his photo. Harmony pointed at him, poking him in the eye as she did. "Ow!" she laughed as he rubbed his eye. "No. Say it!"

"Daddy!" she replied. She then pointed to the picture of River and looked at him questioningly.

"That's mummy." he explained.

"Mam-m-my?" the Doctor laughed at his daughters attempt to pronounce 'mummy'

"That's right! Let's go see her, shall we?" Harmony nodded. He scooped up his daughter and dashed into the control room and sat Harmony in the chair. The Doctor pulled out a box from under the control table, opened it up, and pulled out a strange, red hat. Harmony made a few baby noises and giggles. She pulled the hat off his head and started chewing it.

"Hey!" He yelled as he snatched the hat off her. "Fezzes are cool."

He handed her the red ice lolly before pushing buttons. He gripped the big lever and looked over at Harmony. "There's one thing I always say when I pull this." He called out to her. She looked at him, face covered in bright red liquid. The Doctor smiled before pulling the lever and yelled,

"Geronimo!"

**Thanks to readers' votes, I decided to go with the name Harmony, as you can tell. The next chapter will be about them and River.**


	3. Chapter 3 meeting mummy

**This chapter's set just after the 2nd one. The Doctor and Harmony go and visit River in Stormcage.**

**I don't own Doctor Who but I wish I did. If there are any mistakes, feel free to point them out to me. Thanks!**

**Spoilers: pretty much all episodes, not to worry.**

**_Italics are thoughts._**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3 – Visiting Mummy**

The Doctor landed his TARDIS. Thanks to River, the Doctor was able to land without noise and with the shields up. River wouldn't know he was here. He quickly took his daughter to the bathroom for a clean-up.

_How can such a small girl get into such a big mess with one ice lolly?_ The Doctor thought as he scrubbed his daughter's brightly coloured face. She giggled and made baby noises. The doctor laughed.

"The fez is a joke for your mother. The last time I wore one, your grandma, Amy, took it off my head and threw it in the air. Your mother then shot it into smithereens!" he smiled at the memory. It was strange calling Amelia Pond a grandma. After all, she was younger than her daughter in most cases.

His mind cast back to the Pandorica mission. The future him had appeared on the staircase, covered in burn marks, and collapsed in front of him. Before he 'died', his future version grabbed him and told him about what had happened. Twelve minutes later, it had happened to him. The dalek shot him, River ran to his side, he travelled back in time, River killed the dalek, he got into the Pandorica, and he flew into the heart of the TARDIS explosion to restore the universe, causing the 'Big Bang Two'.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the sound of his sonic screwdriver whirring. He looked at the little girl. She wore her best innocent look. He smiled. She was pointing it him, as if to examine him with it, waving from one eye to the other. Then, she waved it at the fez box on the floor. Harmony had seen her father use the sonic to unlock doors and boxes. When it didn't do anything, she glanced at the Doctor and made more gurgles and noises.

"It doesn't work on wood." He explained. She stared at the sonic and made more funny sounds. "Oi! Don't diss the sonic!" Harmony and the Doctor looked at each other and laughed. The Doctor had told her about the creatures living in the Earth and how he saved everyone from an alien war.

"Mammy?" Harmony's interruption reminded the Doctor where they were and why they were there. He picked up his daughter and bopped her on the nose.

"Yep. Let's go see mummy." He replied. He heard small, soft giggles as he finished scrubbing her face and brushed her hair. "You have to be quiet; we want it to be a surprise." He whispered, placing a finger on his lips. Harmony laughed and copied her father. The doctor smiled and he carried Harmony out of the TARDIS.

River was sat in her cell, re-reading her TARDIS diary. She liked to remember the times she had with the Doctor. Her mind thought about her husband and her daughter. She wondered what her name was, what they were doing. She closed the book and sighed. How she would do anything to see them again, just for a second. Just then, a familiar voice broke into her thoughts.

"Hello Sweetie!" River looked up and saw the two most important people in her life: Her husband and her daughter. The Doctor pulled out a key and unlocked the door. "Quick, get in the TARDIS. It's picnic time!"

Once inside the TARDIS, River snatched her daughter away from the Doctor, leaving him quite stunned.

"Oh, you've grown so much. Did daddy take good care of you? Did he play with you?" River lowered her voice. "Did he ramble on about bowties?" River and Harmony laughed, unaware that the Doctor heard.

"Hey! I may be 909 years old but I can still hear perfectly well! And yes, I did. Where shall we go for our picnic?" he asked, pushing buttons the whole time.

"Well, I want to go to Durillium but SOMEONE told me we would go at a more appropriate time!" River remarked. The Doctor stopped.

_She doesn't know that Durillium is the last time I'm going to see her._

He tried to hold back tears but to no avail. The only thing he could think about was the time his future self walked into the TARDIS after a future River Song had mistaken his TARDIS for the other doctors. She'd said:

"He's taking me to Durillium. He's been promising for ages." Tears began to escape, and he frantically attempted to cover them up, but Harmony began to stare at him. River's gaze followed hers and she saw her husband. She put Harmony in the chair, walked up to him and embraced him in a strong hug.

"What's wrong sweetie? Did I upset you? I'm sorry." She rubbed his back gently in any attempt to cheer him up.

"No. I'm fine, River. I just… bad memory, that's all. A friend on Durillium." He pulled out of the embrace and began imputing co-ordinates into the computer. "What about Alzarius? There are fields, lots of grass and ponds. It's perfect for a family picnic."

"Sure," River replied, "but I need to be back in two minutes, cell inspection."

"I can get you back for three minutes ago!" he pointed out "I've got a time machine!"

"Yes, you have! So, what's our little princess called? You haven't told me her name yet!" river smiled. So did the Doctor.

"Harmony Song." He replied confidently. River gazed at him.

"Oh, it's perfect! Melody, Harmony and Doctor. Your name doesn't really fit in but hey, it doesn't have to! So, why Harmony?" she asked.

"Because I love you so much, that's why." He walked up to Harmony, who was jumping on the chair. He picked her up, strolled over to river and asked "Who's that?"

"Mammy!" she replied in her cheeky voice. River's eyes met the Doctors. She was gobsmacked. Then she smiled.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing to the red hat on the Doctors head.

"Fef!" Harmony made more noises and laughed. The Doctor huffed.

"If that's how you want it," he turned his back, "I'm not your friend anymore!" he joked. River was confused.

"What did she say?" the Doctor turned to face her.

"She said 'It's the most ridiculous thing she'd ever seen and that you should destroy it.' That's what she said."

"Well," River began "I think it suits you. It's stupid, red and funny-looking!" she teased. "So much in common!"

"Right then! Before we fall out, let's have a picnic! Allons-y!" he paused. "I don't know why I stopped saying that! Allons-y! I love that word!" River looked at him and smiled. _This is going to be great!_

**For those who don't know, Allons-y is French for 'let's go'. The Doctor used to say it all the time as the 10th doctor, but after regeneration, it switched to 'Geronimo'. More coming soon.**


	4. Chapter 4 Perfect Picnic

**OK Folks! It's picnic time! I still don't own Doctor who. If there are any mistakes, feel free to point them out to me. Thanks!**

**Spoilers: pretty much all episodes, not to worry.**

**_Italics are thoughts._**

**Chapter 4**

"Mammy!" Harmony was sat on Rivers lap, looking through her diary with her. Harmony had just seen a picture of River and the Doctor at Lake Utah. River was telling her daughter about many of her adventures with the Doctor. She didn't tell her about Lake Utah and the astronaut. That was for when she was A LOT older.

"What about daddy?" the Doctor whined like a small child. "I'm in that picture too!" Harmony blew a raspberry and smiled. The Doctor tried to look hurt, but he couldn't help but laugh. River laughed too. "Someone's got her mother's attitude!" the Doctor joked. River reminded him that she was very skilled with a gun. The Doctor looked solemnly at the ground.

"Harmony! Those are my sandwiches. Why don't you steal mummy's lunch? Hers is nicer." The Doctor complained as his daughter grabbed a handful of his ham sandwiches and rammed them in her mouth.

"I know where she got that from!" River commented, making the Doctor look at her with an 'I-am-not-amused' face. The Doctor had his hands in the wicker picnic basket, rummaging around for more food. He pulled out a container with orange and yellow stuff in it. "What's that sweetie?"

"Fish custard!" The Doctor pulled of the lid on the container and showed River the contents. Sure enough, there were orange fish fingers drowned in the creamy yellow custard. River looked disgustingly at her husband as he munched into a fish custard finger.

"That's got to taste horrible! I wouldn't be caught dead with those!" the Doctor stopped mid-chew. There wasn't much that didn't remind him of the library. No sooner had his mind re-recalled the incident, his eyes welled up with tears. He quickly swallowed his mouthful and wiped his eyes. River looked at him questioningly. That was twice today she'd caught him crying. What was wrong?

"Come here sweetie." She beckoned him over and threw an arm over his shoulder. The tears still threatened to fall. "You've been crying a lot today. Won't you please tell me what's wrong?" the Doctor had to think of an excuse, fast!

"You… just reminded me of little Amelia when I ate fish custard." He replied. "I told her I'd be back in five minutes; I came back twelve years later." That was all true. River knew the rest. He was going to blame himself for making her wait. For 12 years, he'd made her wait. River leaned against her husband and calmly said, "I'm sorry my love."

Big mistake! The Doctor started to sob loudly. He thought back to when River was in the exploding TARDIS. The TARDIS kept her in a time loop to save her until the Doctor picked her up. Next time, the TARDIS wouldn't be there to save her, and neither would he. River realised what she just said and mentally kicked herself.

_My husband is obviously upset about something and I make it worse with a comment from a near-death situation. I'm so stupid!_

Harmony saw the whole scene and crawled over to her father, sitting on his lap and wrapping her arms around him, as she had seen River do the first time he'd got upset. The Doctor smiled. This was a family picnic and he would not ruin it with tears and concern.

"Daddy's ok now honey." He embraced his daughter and looked at River. Harmony grabbed the Doctors fez off his head and replaced it on Rivers. The Doctor burst into laughter. "Fezzes look cool on me, but on you…!" he fell to the ground holding his stomach laughing harder than River had ever thought possible.

"I hate you." River said lovingly. The Doctor wiped his eyes and replied "You don't." Harmony then took the fez off Rivers head and put it on her own head. The fez was too big and it completely covered her face. River and the Doctor both laughed as she tried to walk over to her mother. River scooped her up and pulled the red hat off her head and handed it back to the doctor. River smiled evilly as an idea popped into her head.

River whispered something to Harmony and then pointed to the Doctor, who was still led on the picnic rug after his laughing fit with his fez over his eyes. Harmony crawled over to him, stood up and jumped on the Doctor. Having not expected this, the Doctor fez flew off his head as he let out a load groan and glared at River.

"I hate you." River looked at him with a cheeky smile on her face.

"No, you really don't." She bent down and gave him a quick kiss before lying down next to him. Harmony then led in-between them. River looked up at the clouds and sighed. She wished she could stay here forever.

After an hour of sunbathing and relaxing, River started to pack everything away. The Doctor lay on the rug asleep with baby Harmony, also asleep, sprawled out on his stomach. River sighed happily. They looked so sweet asleep like that. Then, she had an idea. She pulled out a camera from the basket and took a picture. She smiled at the sight.

River walked over to the sleeping Doctor and lightly poked him in the arm.

"Sweetie, it's time to go now." The Doctor made a quiet grunting sound before fully waking up. He automatically tried to sit up but River stopped him, putting a hand on his shoulder and shaking her head. The Doctor was confused and then he looked at the small girl sleeping on his chest. He smiled and River lifted her off of him.

They packed up and boarded the TARDIS. River went to Harmony's room and put her in her cot before taking in the room interior. She gasped. Harmony's room had cream walls except for one, which was black. She felt the wall. The whole wall was a magnet. It had little stars painted on it; planet magnets were stuck all over it and in the centre was a TARDIS magnet.

"Magnets are cool, don't you think?" came the unmistakable voice of the Doctor responsible for the amazing idea. River looked at him, then back at the wall. The Doctor came closer and pointed to the TARDIS magnet. "We use this wall to pick where to go every day." He explained. "At the moment, it looks like we're going to Barcelona tomorrow." He removed the TARDIS magnet from the wall, revealing a small planet underneath. River gasped.

"It's a map of the universe! And you're charting your way through. Oh you clever man!" she only just managed to look away from the wall. When she did, she saw the size of the room. It was HUGE! There was a toy-box in the far corner, a shelf with all her bedtime stories on and a few teddy bears scattered about the place. River bent down and picked up the closest bear to her. It was a black dog.

"That's her favourite," The Doctor said "She called it 'Mel's' and that one over there is called 'Doccy'." He walked over to the bear he had just pointed out and showed it to River. She had to hold back a laugh when she saw it. It was a brown fluffy bear with big brown eyes and a huge grin. The only thing she found funny was the fact the bear wore a bowtie. The Doctor stood straight and straightened his own bowtie.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" he exclaimed and walked over to the light switch. He switched off the lights and turned on a small light next to Harmony's cot. Little dots and coloured clouds filled the room. Small planets were visible amongst the stars and there was a small but noticeable TARDIS floating around, zooming around in some cases and teleporting in others. River was speechless.

"It's a holographic night light." The Doctor went on, "I built it myself, with the help of my sonic. It took ages but…" he was interrupted by a huge hug from River.

"I love you so much sweetie. I know she's got the best dad anyone could ever have." River voice was muffled against the Doctors shoulder. She couldn't believe all the trouble he had gone through to make their little girl's bedroom. After all, she would probably only sleep in it. She eventually released her grasp on the Doctor after nearly squeezing him half to death.

"I'd better get going then." She reminded him with sadness in her voice. The Doctor sighed.

"You could stay till morning." The Doctor offered as they walked to the control room but River shook her head.

"If I stay, I won't want to leave. How about every once a month, you come visit me. Then I have something to look forward to!" she was already excited about this idea, as was the Doctor.

"That is a fantastic idea." He cried as he input co-ordinates into the computer. "River Song, I love you!" River kissed the Doctor tenderly on the cheek.

"Until next time." She smiled and curtsied before leaving the TARDIS. The Doctor sighed. How he wished he hadn't died, How he wished River wasn't in prison and How he wished for River to stay where she belonged: With her family.

**OK guys. Hope you liked that. Over 700 views! Thanks so much for reading and please review so I can keep my writing spirit.**


	5. Chapter 5 Plans

**Yay! It's the one and only chapter 5! This chapter's set when Harmony is about 20 months. Sorry about the immense time jumps.**

** Chapter 5**

"Daddy, dinner now?" Harmony and the Doctor were on planet One, The oldest planet in the universe. At the moment, the Doctor was showing the cliff face to Harmony, the one River had graffitied a long time ago. He still couldn't believe that she had graffitied 'Hello sweetie' on the oldest cliff in existence. How he loved how daring she was. Right now, Harmony was hungry.

"Ok, let's go back to the TARDIS for dinner. About time we left anyway. Allons-y!" He yelled as he carried Harmony back to the TARDIS. Once there, he stopped and turned to take one last look at his wife's message. Hello sweetie. He smiled and entered the TARDIS.

Once on board the TARDIS, the Doctor put his daughter down and fuddled around with levers and buttons, imputing co-ordinates and glancing at the screen. Then, he picked Harmony up again and led her to the kitchen.

"You're getting too heavy to carry now!" the Doctor groaned as her sat her in her high chair. "Now then, what would you like to eat?" he asked as he walked over to the fridge.

"Choccy!" the Doctor held back a laugh and replied "No way!" Harmony literally bounced off the walls after chocolate and he was not in the mood to deal with a hyper-active child. He pulled out a jar of strawberry jam and showed it to Harmony, who nodded her head furiously.

"Good. Jam is very sensible." He said to himself as he spread some jam and butter on some bread. Personally, he couldn't stand bread but it seemed to keep Harmony happy. He set the plate down for his daughter and grabbed a bowl of fish custard before sitting in a chair opposite Harmony.

He was halfway through his fish custard when he realised his mistake. He had just given Harmony one of the messiest substances known to man. A jam sandwich. He hesitantly looked over at his daughter to find a big, red, sticky mess on her face. She was still munching on her sandwich quite contently. She looked up at her father and smiled. He smiled back nervously.

After lunch, the Doctor took Harmony to the bathroom for a bath. While he ran the water, he went and tidied up in the kitchen. There was jam smothered on the baby chair and drops of it on the floor, there was a sink filled with bowls and plates and there were jars and wrappers on the worktop.

After he'd sorted everything out, he got Harmony out of her dirty clothes and put her in the bath. Harmony giggled at all the bubbles. The Doctor always filled the bath to the brim with bubbles. The Doctor smiled and scooped up a handful of bubbles before placing them on her head. Harmony laughed and she picked up a handful of bubbles, but instead of putting them on his head, she made a beard on the Doctors face.

The Doctor laughed and made a moustache to go with the beard. Then, he had an idea. He pulled the same camera he took to the picnic out his pocket at took a picture of them both. As he went to view the picture, something caught his eye. A different picture.

It was a picture of him and Harmony, arms wrapped round one another, sleeping on a picnic rug.

_That's funny,_ he thought. _I don't remember that being taken. Well duh! I was asleep, of course I don't remember._ Then, it struck him.

River, the picnic, the fez, the fish custard, their first family day out. He smiled. That was a year ago. He remembered the look on River's face when she saw the bedroom, the light, the wall. He remembered everything like it had happened yesterday.

A large splash brought him back to reality, not before getting soaked by all the flying water. The Doctor stood shocked for a while, arms out to the side, just staring at his dripping clothes. He looked up at Harmony, who had a really worried expression on her face, and then the bathroom floor. It was literally flooded! Harmony looked at the drenched man. She hadn't meant to drench the bathroom, let alone her father. He looked back down as water ran down him.

"Sowwy Daddy! Was accident." She cried. The Doctor looked at her and laughed.

"It's ok sweetie. I'm not angry, if that's what you're worried about!" he replied, knowing his reaction had scared her. He quickly dried his hair with a towel and pulled Harmony out the bath.

"Right then, hot cocoa and bed for you!" the Doctor announced, rubbing his hands together. "But first, let's pick where to go tomorrow with mummy. It's her birthday tomorrow and we want to make it special, don't we?" he led Harmony to her room and stood her next to the magnetic wall.

"Dat one!" she said firmly, pointing to a small planet. The Doctor looked at it. _Durillium. _He checked his watch; it still wasn't the right time.

"Me and mummy already went there," He lied. _Anywhere but there!_ "Pick a different one sweetie." He watched as Harmony observed the wall. Then, she pointed somewhere else.

"Der! We go der!" she shouted.

"But sweetheart, that's not a planet, it's the TARDIS. We can't…" then he thought about it. "Or maybe we can! Honey, you're a genius!" he ruffled her short curly hair and gave her a big hug.

_I know where she got her intelligence from!_ He joked to himself and he moved the TARDIS to one of the nebulas he had painted. _This is gonna be fun!_

**Sorry about the short chapter. I hope to get some more done soon. So far, it's a chapter a day keeps me writing away! Update soon!**


	6. Chapter 6 Water Wars

**Hooray! The moment we've all been waiting for. CHAPTER 6! Wahoo! A-hem. Sorry. Got a bit carried away. Over 800 views! Thank you so much for making this story so popular! Still don't own Doctor Who. I will one day. Until then, I guess I'll just write fan fiction. It's Rivers birthday and the Doctor wants it to be fun, sooo… what's he done now?**

The Doctor had just finished putting the party decorations up in the library when his watch beeped.

_Time to go pick up the birthday girl!_ He thought to himself as he dashed into the control room. Harmony was still asleep so he could get everything sorted. He press buttons and pulled levers until the TARDIS had silently landed, invisible, in the prison hallway next to Rivers cell. He rushed into Harmony's room. She was still asleep, cuddling Mels and Doccy. The Doctor walked quietly over to her bed and whispered quietly into her ear.

"Wakey wakey. It's party time." Harmony quickly opened her eyes and hugged the Doctor tight. Surprised, the Doctor slowly pulled her away and asked her what was wrong.

"I had a bad dweam. Monster chasing us, I don't like monsters." She smiled at him. "Do I get cake?" the Doctor smiled, still however concerned about his daughter.

"Depends on your behaviour young time lady." He replied, bopping her on the nose. Harmony giggled and climbed out of bed. Once she was dressed, the Doctor led her to the TARDIS doors.

Suddenly, there was a bang and the TARDIS shook, knocking both the Doctor and Harmony to the floor. The Doctor leapt to his feet and pick Harmony off the ground.

"Are you alright sweetie?" he asked, voice full of concern. Harmony just stared at the TARDIS wall and replied a quiet "yes." The Doctor too looked at the wall.

"Wat was dat daddy?" she asked, obviously frightened at the sudden sounds and movements. The Doctor ran to the door and saw an unconscious guard outside the TARDIS.

River was sat in her cell when a guard walked down the hall, stopping at her cell.

"River Song?" he asked. "Are you River Song?" River stood up and replied "Yes."

"This came for you." He showed her a TARDIS blue envelope. "But I'm not giving it to you." He sneered. "Who knows what could be in there." He added, looking over the blue envelope. River huffed.

"It's a birthday card, for goodness sake. Please just give it here!" she snapped. The guard shook his head laughing. He turned on his heel and walked away. River watched him walk… straight into something invisible! She laughed as he fell to the floor unconscious. "Serves you right!" she yelled.

Just then, the Doctors head poked out from the invisible TARDIS. He looked at the guard on the floor.

"Opps!" he commented. "Look where you're going in the future, hmm?" he added. "I thought I was the only one!" he bent down picked up the envelope and smiled at River. "Happy birthday sweetie!" He then unlocked the door, handed her the envelope and walked her to the TARDIS.

No sooner had River entered the TARDIS, Harmony ran over to her and embraced her in a massive hug.

"Happy bwirthday mummy! We hadin a pwarty." Harmony jumped excitedly in her mother's arms. The Doctor smiled. "Come see!" she cried as she stood up and dragged River into the library.

The library was filled with silver balloons with white stars, there were gold and silver handmade paper chains that Harmony made and there was a hologram of fireworks exploding to say 'Happy Birthday River!' River looked at the swimming pool. There were holographic fish swimming about and a frog jumping on lily pads, also holographic. River squealed and jumped at her husband.

The Doctor didn't expect this and nearly fell over. Harmony jumped into the hug too and everyone fell over. They all landed in a huge pile on the floor, laughing all the way. The Doctor picked himself up and looked at the envelope in Rivers hands.

"Well, aren't you going to open it?" he asked. River looked down at the envelope and tore it open. Inside was a birthday card made by Harmony. It was the TARDIS in a nebula or, more correctly, a blue square coloured different shades of blue in a load of colourful scribbles. And white dots. River looked at the card and smiled. She opened the card. There was a message in child's handwriting.

'Happy birthday mummy! We miss you lots and hope you can come home soon.'

'Harmony and Doctor xxx'

"I helped her write." The Doctor said admittedly. "And then I had to scrub the crayon off the wall!" he gave Harmony a hard stare and looked back at River. "Nothing I can't handle." River looked at it again. '… hope you can come back home…' it was true. She never realised it but she thought of the TARDIS as home.

River smiled and pulled something else out the envelope. River could help laugh. There was a photo of Harmony and the Doctor with bubbles on their heads and faces. The Doctor had a moustache and a beard, while Harmony had a pointy hairdo. The Doctor then turned the photo round. There was a picture of the Doctor, drenched from head to toe. His hair was dripping and his clothes soaking wet. River laughed harder and couldn't stop.

"I hate you." The Doctor said affectionately.

"No you don't." River responded.

"Get your cozzie on. We're going swimming!"

An hour later, River and the Doctor we're splashing each other, leaving Harmony in her rubber ring, splashing herself and playing with the frog.

"I said I'm sorry!" the Doctor laughed. "It was only a joke!"

"You don't sound that sorry to me!" River said quickly. "You threw my slice of cake out the TARDIS doors. I can't believe you, you impossible man!" she sent another wave of water at him. "Just think, there's a piece of chocolate cake floating through space with nowhere to go." She looked over at Harmony. "How do you put up with him?" she asked. Harmony only laughed.

"Look, there's more cake in the kitchen, let me go and get some." He exclaimed as he got out the pool and made his way to the kitchen. He sliced some cake for his wife and made his way back to the pool. Harmony was still playing with the frog and River was sat on the edge of the pool, waiting for her cake.

The Doctor bent down and gave River her cake. As he did, he saw one of the fish going fuzzy.

"There seems to be a problem with the holo-projector, I'll go check it out." He said. He walked up to the holo-machine on the wall and then an idea popped into his head. He pressed a few buttons and walked back to the pool. River looked at the long green creature in the pool. Harmony hadn't noticed yet.

"Sorry love, that's not funny." River said flatly, pointing to the alligator swimming in the water. The Doctor tried to defend his humour.

"It wasn't meant to be funny." He exclaimed as he sat next to her. "I was just showing off my amazing skills!" River laughed and grabbed the Doctors hand.

"I love you." She sighed and leaned against him. The Doctor rested his head on hers and whispered: "I love you too, sweetie. I love you too." Harmony began to kick and splash in the water, laughing as the crocodile swam around with the fish.

A few hours later, Harmony was asleep in bed, the Doctor was drying his hair with a towel and River was dressed and prepared to leave.

"I've got the best husband ever, even if he does throw cake into space." She laughed at the recent memory. -

* * *

_She was sat on the side of the pool when he grabbed her plate of chocolate cake and ran around the TARDIS with it. Eventually, he reached the control room, flew down the steps and chucked it out the door. River looked at him._

_"I hate you, I really do."_

_"No you don't, you really don't." the Doctor replied and ran back to the library before River caught up with him. River did eventually catch up with him and shoved him into the pool. Unfortunately, he had hold of her hand and they both fell in, creating a large wave. Harmony laughed as they started a water war._

* * *

- "so, what shall we do next time?" the Doctor asked, bringing her out of her deep thought.

"I don't care, as long as your there." She replied. "I've got to go now, I love you both so much." She smiled as she made her way down the steps. "See you next month!" and she was gone. The Doctor looked at the floor.

"See you tomorrow, you mean."

**What do you think, worth the wait? Well, I should hope so. I will update soon. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7 Food Fight

**OK. It's Chapter 7, people! This is set when Harmony is just over four. Sorry, another HUGE time gap but it makes the story make sense now. Nothing was going on between the two times anyway. I also don't know how much of the story is true, let alone possible, but it's all I could think of to make the best sense. On with the story!**

**Chapter 7**

"Harmony, that's mine! I told you not to look in there!" the Doctor yelled as he entered Harmony's room to find her reading his TARDIS dairy. Harmony was really intelligent, like all time lords, and was being taught to read. At four years, it was a little early but Harmony caught on super quick. Her speech had cleared up too and brain was the equivalent of a ten year old human.

"I don't care!" Harmony said. Something had obviously upset her.

"Don't use that tone with me Harmony song! You know better than to go nosing around in my diary." He ran forward to grab the diary; Harmony held it close to her chest.

"WHY DID YOU READ MY DIARY?" he roared.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME MUMMY DIES?" Harmony shouted and started crying, for two reasons. First being she was never told and second for shouting at her father. That scared her. The Doctor stopped, his face loosened up and he bent down to hug his sobbing daughter. Harmony pushed him away, eyes filled with tears.

"Look, sweetie, I'm upset too. Do you remember the first picnic we had?" Time lords had really strong memories so they can remember as far back as when they were six months. Harmony nodded.

"You cried three times that day. One when mum said she wanted to go to Durillium, two when she commented on your food and three when she said she was sorry." Harmony remembered it like it was right in front of her. The Doctor nodded.

"Durillium is the last place I'll see her, when she said she wouldn't be caught dead with fish custard, it reminded me that I would lose her and when she said 'I'm sorry, my love.' It reminded me of her near death scenario. The TARDIS saved her, but not next time." Harmony looked back at the diary entry.

"According to this, you go to Durillium tonight and she goes to the library tomorrow, so we've got until then to come up with a plan." The Doctor shook his head.

"No. She does it to save the planet. I watched her die, I remember watching her die." The Doctor spoke in a whisper, eyes filling up with tears. Harmony hated seeing him cry. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him his diary back.

"Sorry for reading your diary daddy, But there's always a way out." The Doctor closed his eyes and sighed.

"Not this time." Harmony refused to accept her mother's death if there was a way around it.

_How did daddy survive his death without messing up time?_ Then it occurred to her like someone hit her in the head with it.

"The Teselecta! We can save her!" The Doctor just stared at her. "I read your diary, didn't I? And… I guess I'm in big trouble but when you were due to die, you called on the little people who controlled the robot people. Maybe, we can get mum on there and beam her up at the point of the explosion. Then she's there and she's saved." The Doctor smiled.

"Sweetie, you are a GENIUS! What did I do to deserve you!" he laughed. "Do you think the Teselecta will mind if we destroy one of their robots?" Harmony smiled.

"If it's to save an important space/time event, then no. They've done it once before." She replied. She dove forward and hugged the Doctor. "I'm glad you didn't die daddy." She said softly. The Doctor held her closer and whispered "Me too." When they broke the hug, the Doctor got serious.

"We're only gonna have one shot. If we mess it up, we could kill everyone." The Doctor pointed out. Harmony thought harder.

"Once the Teselecta is wired up to the controls, they all beam up, leaving mummy behind. She has to say everything she did to you. Then, when the explosion begins, they beam her up. That way, if it goes wrong, the Teselecta crew are safe and time won't be messed up." Then she beamed. "I'm so clever!" The Doctor laughed again and ruffled her curly hair.

"Yes, you are." He bent down and whispered something in her ear.

"You are not! I'm way smarter than you! Know why?" she pointed to his bowtie. "I know that bowties are not cool." The Doctor gasped "YES THEY ARE!" he laughed and tickled her. Harmony fell on her back in a giggle fit.

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" the Doctor imitated the voice of a dalek as he continued to tickle his squirming daughter. It was hard to believe they had both been crying a few second ago. Harmony laughed and squeaked.

"I surrender; my dad's the one you want!" the Doctor stopped tickling and frowned.

"If that's the way you want to be!" he picked her up and carried her over his shoulder and walked over to the swimming pool. "Prepare to be soaked." Harmony gulped and smiled.

"Bye dad!" flicked her feet in the air, somersaulting over the surprised Doctor and ran in to the kitchen. The Doctor finally stopped staring and ran after her.

_How did she learn to do that? I never taught her._ Then it occurred to him. When he had picked up River a few weeks ago, she demanded that she take Harmony for a 'girl's day out' seeing as she hardly saw her. _They must have gone to the gym!_

When he entered the kitchen, he saw Harmony with a bottle of ketchup in her hands.

"Don't move or I'll shoot you, dalek!" she said as firm as she could, but she couldn't stop herself from laughing. The Doctor held his hands up in the air, signalling surrender.

"MERCY!" he cried in a dalek voice. Harmony lowered her ketchup bottle and placed it on the table. The Doctor walked over to shake her hand. When Harmony went to shake it, he pulled out a squeezy yogurt and squirted Harmony. Harmony looked at him in utter shock before a battle cry:

"Let the battle commence!"

Food flew everywhere. Bananas were used as guns and oranges were thrown as bombs. When they squeezed the bottom of the banana peel, it split open and the banana flew out. When the oranges landed, juice squirted out everywhere.

Harmony and the Doctor, however, were a different story. Harmony had flour in her hair and on her face. There was mushed banana on her face too, orange juice and BBQ sauce stained her dress.

The Doctor had biscuit crumbs in his hair, along with a few other things, his face was covered in ketchup and he was coated in chocolate sauce.

Harmony carved a scary face in an apple and threw it at the Doctor. He saw it coming and caught it. When he looked at it, he jumped and dropped it on his foot.** (*****M*****) - the apple.**

"OW!" he cried, hopping on his good foot. Harmony had a carton of custard and was holding it over the sink.

"Surrender of the custard gets it!" she cried, waving the carton around. The Doctor smiled and held his hands in surrender again.

"You win." He said in defeated. "Now then, we'd better tidy up the kitchen, get some lunch and save mummy!" the Doctor said, looking at the pathetic excuse for a kitchen. It was more of an all-you-can-eat-buffet but without the table, or plates. It was going to be a long day.

The Doctor picked up the scary apple and showed it to Harmony.

"I see Grandma Pond showed you how to carve apples. I remember the one she gave me." He smiled at the memory of him eating different foods after his regeneration. He had spat them all out and chucked the bread out the door. Then, he reminded himself about the birthday cake.

River was so annoyed with him for chucking her cake into deep space. Then it turned into a chase, then, it was a water war.

"Daddy? Shall I help clean up the kitchen?" Harmony asked. The Doctor snapped out of his thoughts.

"If you want to sweetie." He replied, half hoping she would say yes.

"See you later then!" she smiled and left the room. The Doctor shook his head, smiling. He bent down and picked up a handful of oranges. Harmony, ran back in. "of course I'll help! I made most of it and then we can put our plan to save mummy into action!" the Doctor handed her a sweeping brush and told her to sweep up all the powder.

"We should do this again with mummy after we've saved her!" Harmony giggled. The Doctor frowned. _If we save her._

**OK. How was that? Bit of child/parent mush stuff there. Don't know what to call it. Anyways! More coming soon. Will River survive? Find out soon!**


	8. Chapter 8 Durillium

**Ok. I am so stupid. I did a stupid thing! I stupidly wrote the last chapter before I stupidly bothered to watch the episodes properly:**

**Silence in the library and forest of the dead**

**So, if the last chapter is a bit off, ignore it. I hope this makes sense. **

**Spoilers for mini episodes: first night and last night. (Suggest you watch them!) And for episodes silence in the library and forest of the dead.**

**Still don't own Doctor who and I don't think I ever will. Shame that! On with the story!**

**Chapter 7**

"You nostalgic idiot, I knew you'd come back here. You just can't keep away, Can you?" River exclaimed as she entered the TARDIS. Then she spotted the dress. It was the same dress she was wearing.

"Doctor? Why have you brought another one of these?" she asked. The Doctor walked down the steps to face her. "Who else is here?" Now she was confused.

"River, could you just check the light on top? I think the bulb needs changing." He looked confused himself.

"The bulb?" she repeated. He nodded so she went.

"River! Come back!" the Doctor shouted. For some reason, River was on top of the TARDIS, examining the light bulb. He watched her jump down and ran back inside. He ran after her.

"The lights fine! I'm not sure what you're talking about." River said. Then came the Doctor.

"No, River, wrong TARDIS. I'm…parked…round the back." He stammered when he saw a younger version of him, stood next to the controls, wearing a white tuxedo. "Younger version." He smiled.

"Oh," she gasped, "there's two of you! The mind races, does it not?"

"Come on, we'll be late!" he muttered.

"He's taking me to the singing towers of Durillium! He's been promising for ages." The younger doctor's smile faded, as did the older doctors. The younger one stared at him.

"The…first time we met her… at the library, when she…"

"Died, yes." The older filled in for him.

"She said the last time she saw us was Durillium. Is that now?" the younger asked.

_Funny how I ask myself a question I know can't be answered._ He thought.

"Spoilers." The older replied. "Good luck tonight."

"You too." The younger nodded. The older turned around sadly and left. Curious, he pressed his ear against the side of this TARDIS.

"You'll be the death of me." He heard River song make her joke. To him, it was reality. He hoped this plan worked.

After finding the right TARDIS, landing and explaining, the two were sat on a hill, looking up at the stars, listening to the towers sing. River had her head rested against the Doctors chest, The Doctor had his head resting on top of hers and they were holding hands. River started talking about the images that the stars made.

The Doctor wasn't really listening. He was too busy thinking about the plan tomorrow. How would they get River in the Teselecta without telling her it was to escape her scheduled death? He asked the Teselecta crew, they said yes. Apparently, it was there way of returning a dept. the Doctor was still worried.

At least, if things went wrong, he would save her the computer, But what about Harmony? If he couldn't save her, Harmony might hate him. She might never forgive him. She may only be four years old but she understood more than a human her age. After all, she was born a time lord.

The more he thought about the negatives, the more upset he got. With every though, there came a tear.

"…and that one there is called the…Sweetie? Are you alright?" River noticed tears rolling down the Doctors face. "Come here." She said softly and offered him a hug. He immediately took the offer and collapsed under her embrace, sobs wracking his body all the way. River didn't know what to do. She had never seen the Doctor so shaken up before. So, she did the best thing she could. She comforted him.

"Shh. It's ok. I'm here for you forever and always." She whispered, rubbing circles on his back. The Doctor started crying now. River pulled him away and wiped the tears of his face with her hand, only to be replaced by more. "What's the matter honey? You can tell me."The Doctor shook his head.

"No, I can't. I wish I could… but I can't." his sobbed soon died away at River's comforting and he was soon himself. "I'm sorry River, but soon, I'm going to do something very selfish and it could mess up time. I can't tell you yet."

"You don't have to sweetie. I don't need to know. Spoilers!"

"Well then, I've got something planned tomorrow. When I was younger, you came to a planet sized library. I understand you're going tomorrow, seeing as you've been talking about it for a while. Now, the thing is, when I saw you, you were in a robotic version of yourself. I don't know how or why, but for some reason, you go on this mission with a group of 'little people' called the Teselecta. Now, for the sake of time and space itself, I need you to go on your expedition WITH the Teselecta. If you don't, you could mess up time." The Doctor lied.

"Of course, sweetie. I don't want to mess time up now, do I?"

**Will River survive? Next chapter coming soon. And remember rule 1. The Doctor always lies!**

**Sorry It's a bit short. Next chapter will be bigger.**


	9. Chapter 9 the mission

**Hey everyone! Just letting you know now, it might take a while to get some of the chapters up. I've literally locked myself in my room and written fan fiction for all my *adoring fans* and paid no attention to the outside world. Thanks to everyone who reads my fanfic. I luv ya! Now, the italics are the mission.**

**Chapter 9**

It was the day of the expedition. The Doctor was on the Teselecta mother ship, River was in the robot and Harmony was with Amy and Rory. So far, according to the CCTV camera he had linked to the robotic River, she had just met the younger Doctor.

* * *

_"Oh, you're not, are you...? Tell me you're not archaeologists." _

_"Got a problem with archaeologists?"_

_"I'm a time traveler. I point and laugh at archaeologists."_

_"Ah! Professor River Song. Archaeologist."_

* * *

Back on the mother ship, the Doctor laughed. He was more serious back then. He couldn't believe he had come years into the past to make sure his wife survived one of the most heroic missions she'd ever go on. Then, he remembered what he was here to do and focused.

* * *

_"Pretty boy! With me, I said!"_  
_"Oh, I'm pretty boy!"_  
_"Yes! Oh, that came out a bit quick." _  
_"Pretty?"_

* * *

The Doctor smiled at his younger self. He was basically watching a day of his life. His long, long life. He didn't realise his serious he was back then. he never seemed to make a joke or attempt humour. He might have made the odd comment here and there but now…

* * *

_ "You're doing a very good job acting like you don't know me. I'm assuming there's a reason."  
"Well, a fairly good one, actually."  
"OK, shall we do diaries then? Where are we this time? Ah, going by your face, I'd say its early days for you, yeah? So, um - crash of the Byzantium. Have we done that yet?"  
"Obviously ringing no bells. Right, um - oh, picnic at Asgard. Have we done Asgard yet?"  
"Obviously not. Blimey, very early days, then. Hoo! Life with a time traveller - never knew it could be *such* hard work. Um... Oh, look at you! You're *young*."  
"I'm really not, you know."  
"No, but you *are*. Your eyes. You're younger than I've ever seen you."  
"You've... seen me before then?"  
"Doctor. Please tell me you know who I am."  
"Who are you?"_

* * *

The Doctor, by now, was talking to captain carter.

"So, if we beam her up at the point of the explosion, what will happen?" he wanted to make sure his wife was safe.

"Well… we have to initiate transport at a certain point to contain the explosion for a safe beam-up. Too soon or too late could seriously harm her or possibly even kill her. If were too early, time is messed up and if were too late, either the explosion with interfere with the transporter, the explosion will overload our systems here or she will die before she's even be beamed up."

Now, the Doctor had more reason to worry.

* * *

_"Who is he? You haven't even told us. You just expect us to trust him."  
"He's the Doctor."  
"And who is "The Doctor"?"  
"The only story you'll ever tell, If you survive here."  
"You say he's your friend, but he doesn't even know who you are."  
"Listen, all you need to know is this, I trust that man to the end of the Universe. And actually, we've been."  
"He doesn't act like he trusts you."  
"There's a tiny problem. He hasn't met me yet."_

* * *

The Doctor paced around on the bridge, staring at the screen the whole time.

* * *

_"What's wrong with it?"  
"There's a signal coming from somewhere interfering with it."  
"Use the red settings."  
"It doesn't have a red setting."  
"Well use the dampers."  
"It doesn't have "dampers.""  
"It will do one day."  
"So sometime in the future I just give you my screwdriver."  
"Yeah."  
"Why would I do that?"  
"I didn't pluck it from your cold Dead hands if that's what you're worried about."  
"And I know that because?"_

* * *

"Doctor! I know you're concerned about the wellbeing of your wife but I have my BEST crewmembers working on this! You can trust us. Now please sit down, your making me dizzy and you're distracting my crew." The Doctor sat down. When no-one was looking, he poked out his tongue.

* * *

_"Professor, could I have a word please?"  
"What?"  
"Down here."  
"What is it?"  
"Thought you said there were five people still alive in this room."  
"Yeah so?"  
"So. Why are there six?"  
"Hey! Who turned out the lights!"  
"Run!"_

* * *

Thats all he seemed to do. Run. The Doctor closed his eyes, unable to look at the people that were eaten alive. He couldn't have done anything to save them.

* * *

_"Well, yes, the Doctor's here. He came when I called just like he always does, but not "my" Doctor. Now my Doctor, I've seen whole armies turn and run away, and he'd just swagger off back to his TARDIS and open the doors with a snap of his fingers. The Doctor in the TARDIS. Next stop: Everywhere."_

_"Spoilers! Nobody can open the TARDIS by snapping their fingers. It doesn't work like that."_

_"It does for the Doctor."_

_"I am the Doctor."_

_"Yes. Someday."_

* * *

"If she knew I was watching her, she wouldn't have said that!" he said to himself. The mother ship was filled with people but everyone was too busy waiting for their cue.

* * *

"The_ computer saved 4,022 people the only way a computer can. It saved them to the hard drive."_

* * *

"I am a genius!" he thought to himself.

* * *

_"Gravity Platform."  
"Bet I like you."  
"Oh, you do."_

* * *

"No, I love you!" he whispered.

* * *

_"I'll hook myself up to the computer, she can borrow my memory space."  
"Difficult. It'll kill you stone dead!"  
"Yes, easy to criticize."  
"It'll stop both of your hearts and don't think you'll regenerate!"  
"I'll try my hardest not to die, honestly. It's my main thing."  
"Doctor…"  
"I'm right, this works. Shut up."_

_"I hate you sometimes!"  
"I know!"_

* * *

That was so like them. They were always like that, even that day he first met her.

* * *

_"Oh no no. What are you doing? That's my job!"  
"Oh and I'm not allowed to have a career I suppose."  
"Why am I handcuffed? Why do you even have handcuffs?"  
"Spoilers."_

* * *

"Get your men out of there captain!" the Doctor cried. It was time.

"OK." The captain got out his radio. "River, you're on your own now. No questions!" he reported and requested all his crew beam up. Over 100 men appeared on the bridge.

* * *

_"__Funny thing is, this means you've always known how I was going to die. All the time we've been together you knew I was coming here. The last time I saw you—the real you, the future you, I mean—you turned up on my doorstep with a new haircut and a suit. You took me to Durillium, to see the Singing Towers. Oh, what a night that was. The towers sang, and you cried. You wouldn't tell me why but I suppose you knew it was time, My time, time to come to the Library. You even gave me your screwdriver. That should have been a clue. There's nothing you can do."  
"Let me do this!"  
"If you die here it'll mean I've never met you."  
"Time can be rewritten!"  
"Not those times, not one line. Don't you dare! It's okay. It's okay. It's not over for you. You'll see me again. You've got all of that to come. You and me, Time and space. You watch us run!"_

* * *

The Doctor's eyes filled with tears. Both doctors, both crying._  
_

* * *

_"River you know my name. You whispered my name in my ear. There's only one way I would ever tell anyone my name. There's only one time I could."  
"Hush now, Spoilers."_

* * *

"GET HER OUT OF THERE!" the Doctor screamed. He watched as a white light engulfed the screen and then… black.

A blue light filled the room, there was River, standing in the centre of the bridge. She immediately fell back.

"RIVER, NO!" the Doctor dashed forward and caught her before she hit the ground. River's eyes were closed and there was no sound of life what-so-ever. "No! River, talk to me! Please be alive! Think about Harmony! RIVER!" the Doctor started looking for a pulse, a heartbeat, anything! But there was nothing.

"STAND BACK! Give me some room!" he yelled and started performing CPR on River. 1…2…3… breath. 1…2…3… breath.

As he pulled away, River began coughing furiously. The Doctor, over-relieved, immediately grabbed her in a big hug, as is she would disappear.

"Hello sweetie!" he laughed, as tears of happiness fell down his face. They rocked side to side, hugging, crying and laughing.

"I love you, you impossible man!" she gasped. "Durillium!" the Doctor nodded.

"You're ok now. You're ok."

**Yes, I know, I watch too much sci-fi! But what the heck! Anyway, River's alive and the adventure continues soon!**


	10. Chapter 10 minor misunderstandings

**So, River lives another day, but what are the effects? Thank you to everyone who read this story. As you know, I've locked myself away to write this and I may not e able to write much more. The more reviews I get, the more likely I will be able to upload chapters. Please review! Don't own Doctor who, shame but we can't always get what we want. Over 1,400 views! Thanks guys! Luv ya!**

**Chapter 10!**

"Hello? Oh Doctor! Are you here for Harmony?" Amy asked. It was the day after the big mission. The successful mission. "Where's River?" she questioned, looking around outside, then she gasped. "Oh no…"

"Daddy!" Harmony came running down the hallway towards the Doctor, full speed. The Doctor bent down and opened his arms out to her as she crashed right into him.

"Are you ok sweetie? Were grandma and grandad lots of fun?" Harmony smiled and nodded her head, then she realised her mother wasn't there.

"Where's mummy?" she asked, eyes filling with tears. The Doctor stood up, winked at Amy and picked up his daughter.

"Thanks Amy. I owe you."

"No, you don't. You've done more than enough for us." She smiled and sent him on his way. The Doctor put his daughter down and walked with her to the TARDIS, looking at the ground all the way.

"Where's mummy?" she repeated. When they got to the TARDIS doors, she tried again. "Please daddy! Where's mummy?" the Doctor opened the TARDIS door. Harmony stepped inside and was greeted with the only thing she wanted to see right now. Her mother.

"MUMMY!" she cried and leapt into River's arms. "IT WORKED!" she blurted, not realising what she'd said until it was too late. River looked at the Doctor, confused.

"Doctor? What have you done? What did she mean..?" River left the sentence hanging in mid-air. The Doctor knew very well what was going on. She could tell by the way he fidgeted and had his gaze fixed on the floor.

"Harmony, sweetie. Could you leave me and daddy alone for a while please?" River said as she released her grip on Harmony. Harmony looked at River, then the Doctor. The Doctor nodded and she went to her room.

"It was Harmony's idea. You see, you… were meant to… die… on that mission." He explained slowly, making sure she understood everything he was about to say. "It was Harmony's idea to use the Teselecta. Our daughter just saved your life." River smiled then let it go.

"So, if I was meant to die, why did I live?" she asked. The doctor had told her that she had been in a Teselecta robot when he first met her. "I was in the Teselecta, we wired it up to the computer, just as I would have if… Oh!" She realised EXACTLY what happened. "But you told me…"

"What's rule one?" he interrupted.

"The Doctor lies. Harmony did this? How? She's 4! And how did she know I would...?"

* * *

Harmony shut the door behind her. What were they talking about? Was she in trouble? Had she completely messed up time? _Well, I can't just sit here._ She thought.

"Sharpy? Can you shift my room closer to the control room please?" Harmony always called the TARDIS 'Sharpy'. The word sharp meant alert, precise, clever, quick to notice, quick to understand, firm, loud, sudden and a quick change in direction or course. The TARDIS was all those things.

Harmony could hear the voices more clearly now.

"Thanks Sharpy!" she thanked quietly as to not blow her cover.

"…and how did she know I was going to die? What did you tell her and why?" Harmony could hear her mother's voice, but she sounded angry. She had never heard River get angry at the Doctor before.

"Look, River. It wasn't my fault! I didn't tell her and neither did I plan to. She sort of…"

"I don't believe you! How else could she have known? I refuse to believe she wasn't told. What else are you hiding?" River was defiantly angry.

"River, sweetie…"

"DON'T YOU SWEETIE ME! I don't care whether you told her every secret of the universe or not, but I don't think I can trust you with our daughter." Harmony's blood ran cold. Was she going to be taken away? NO! She wouldn't have it. Without thinking, she ran out her room to her fathers defence.

"Mummy, leave him alone!" she cried as she ran up to her. "It wasn't his fault! I stole his diary and read some of the entries. I didn't realise I could alter time and I'm sorry, but I just couldn't let you die, so I came up with the same idea daddy had when he was due to die. The Teselecta." She began to cry. "Please don't take me away from daddy!" she ran over to the Doctor and wrapped her arms around him in a fierce hug.

River looked at the Doctor with an apologetic look. Then, she bent down and beckoned her daughter over. Harmony smiled and ran into her arms.

"So, are we good?" the Doctor asked, taking a step forward. River nodded.

"I'm sorry, I didn't give daddy a chance to explain himself and I certainly didn't mean what I said at the end. I trust your father more than I can trust anyone. I was just a bit paranoid, I guess. Thanks for setting us straight, but why were you listening to us anyway? I thought your room was at the end of the hall." River looked at Harmony.

"It was, but I asked Sharpy to move it." River looked at the Doctor. "It's what I called the TARDIS mummy. It means lots of different things, it seemed to suit her. I don't want to call her sexy, like daddy." She explained, looking at the Doctor. He smiled nervously.

"How about a nice day out?" he asked and started pressing buttons. "Next stop: Fun!"

**OK, bit short but more is coming soon. Remember, more reviews = more chapters!**


	11. Chapter 11 brilliant birthday

**Yay! Chapter 11! Thank for reading my story, don't own Doctor who, wish I did, blah blah blah. You know the rest. R&R! This is set when Harmony is 7.**

**Chapter 11**

"Mum! The cakes going to burn!" Harmony yelled into the hallway. River came running in the TARDIS kitchen with a tea towel and switched the oven off. She opened the door, reached in and pulled out a huge chocolate cake. River glanced at Harmony.

"Thank goodness your father isn't here, it would spoil the surprise." River smiled. The Doctor was visiting Amy and Rory today. River and Harmony had stolen the TARDIS and were floating in space, waiting for the Doctor to call them back.

"This is going to be the best birthday ever!" Harmony exclaimed. "How old is he now?"

"916! Wow." River had never thought about his age much in the past.

"When are you going to tell him your big secret?" she asked. River handed her the bowl of chocolate cake mix and a spoon.

"Soon. Just got to get the right time!" she replied, licking a wooden spoon covered in cake mix.

"It's all time with us time lords!" Harmony pointed out. "Isn't that right Sharpy?" she yelled to the ceiling. The TARDIS began to make several beeping sounds and flashed her lights. Harmony laughed. "She likes me!" she told River. River smiled.

"Well, I'm the child of the TARDIS, so you're the grandchild of the TARDIS." River announced. Both River and Harmony laughed at how funny that sounded. The TARDIS beeped suddenly.

"What's wrong girl?" Harmony asked as she ran to the control room. One glimpse of the view screen and she burst out laughing.

"Harmony? What's so funny?" River asked, finally catching up with her. Harmony calmed down enough to tell her to look at the screen. River obeyed and held back a laugh at what she saw.

There, floating in deep space, was the slice of chocolate cake the Doctor had thrown out the TARDIS doors on her birthday.

* * *

Back on earth, the Doctor was looking for his TARDIS.

"Where's she gone now? River and Harmony were on there, weren't they?" he spoke only to himself. "I'd better call them."

Ring ring. Ring ring.

"Mum, I bet that's dad calling for Sharpy… I mean 'sexy'." Harmony laughed at the ridiculous name her father had chosen for his time machine.

"Yes, and let's stick to Sharpy, shall we? Much better than that other silly name." River laughed. The TARDIS shook and flashed her lights again.

"I think she prefers sexy, mum!" Harmony shouted over the racket. The TARDIS stopped shaking and flashing lights. River picked up the phone.

"Hello? If you're after the Doctor, he's currently unavailable due to a bow-tie sale back on 25th century Earth, so don't bother asking!" River snapped down the phone. "Unless, of course, you are my nostalgic husband, then you may beg us to come pick you up." Harmony laughed at her mother. This was pretty normal for them.

"Please pick me up, I need to get to the bow-tie sale!" the Doctor called down the phone. "It's not every day you see a bow-tie in 25th century Earth." River smiled.

"That's because there are no bow-ties in 25th century Earth, honey." She replied. Harmony laughed harder.

"That's a shame. Oh well, please come and get me! I'm bored."

The Doctor watched the TARDIS materialize in front of him and walked through the door.

"Hello sexy!" he cried. River frowned.

"Did you mean me or your silly box?" she asked. The TARDIS shook again. "Ok, I'm sorry!" River called out and the rumbling stopped. Then she whispered to the Doctor.

"Your girl here's got anger management problems." The Doctor scoffed.

"Really River, you are one to talk!" River turned around and slapped him.

"Dad! That was really rude!" Harmony gasped. River walked past the Doctor to the controls and started pressing buttons. Harmony looked at her father, who wore a shocked expression on his face.

"Right, never saying that again." He muttered to himself. "River, wha…"

"Don't talk to me, 'sweetie', I'm having an anger management problem!" she replied. The Doctor sighed. He hadn't meant to upset her; he only meant it as a joke. The TARDIS made her wheezing sound.

"Look, River, I'm really sorry. Can you forgive me?" he held out his arms and pulled on his puppy face. River laughed and pressed the 'cloak TARDIS' button.

"Yes, ok. I forgive you." She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a quick kiss before moving back to the controls. "We've got a surprise for you." She smiled as Harmony pulled open the doors.

"YES!" the Doctor all but burst into hysterics. "LASER TAG!" he ran out and grabbed one of the laser guns. "Well, come on." River picked up two guns and handed one to Harmony.

"Aren't there age restrictions?" the Doctor asked. River just glared at him.

"It may be your birthday but we all want to celebrate it, under age or not!" the Doctor scratched his head.

"It's my birthday? Really, are you sure?" the Doctor asked. River and Harmony nodded. The Doctor laughed and pulled his family into a big embrace. "I'm joking! Of course it's my birthday, I just…"

"Thought we forgot? Oh dad…" Harmony sighed. "That's what being a time lord does to your head."

A few minutes later, the small family was running around shooting each other with laser guns and hiding. The Doctor tripped over a lump in the floor, Harmony took the opportunity. River then saw Harmony and took that opportunity. Harmony noticed her mother sneaking up behind her and somersaulted over the fallen Doctor and shot her. Twice. The doctor laughed. She was so like her mother.

River looked at the smug face on the Doctor, who was still sprawled out on the floor.

"Oh, you really do look pathetic!" River joked as the Doctor pulled himself up. Harmony was shooting him the whole time he was on the floor. River pulled out her gun and made chase after her. Harmony laughed, running as fast as she could. She noticed a high platform ahead of her.

Harmony leapt cart wheeled over and somersaulted onto the platform, leaving her mother stranded on the ground. River smiled and ran to chase the Doctor instead.

The Doctor could see River behind him and ran faster, only to smack into the cloaked TARDIS.

* * *

At the end, the scores were added up.

Doctor: 36

River: 48

Harmony: 83

The Doctor laughed at the fact his 7 year old daughter had just beaten his wife in a shooting game. River picked up her laser gun, pretending to hit him in the head with it. Harmony interrupted.

"Cake time now!" she cried as she ran inside the cloaked TARDIS. The Doctor was silent.

"How did she know where the TARDIS was? It's cloaked! I ran straight into it!" he complained. River shrugged and followed her daughter inside, then the Doctor entered.

* * *

The Doctor smiled when he saw the cake.

"Is it just me, or does this look like the cake I made for River?" he asked himself. River heard.

"Well, actually, it's the same recipe but the chocolate is from 30 century Earth. It should taste completely different." She explained.

For the rest of the day, they all played food fight, cake chase and hide-and-seek. Harmony won hide-and-seek when she used the TARDIS cloak device to help her cloak herself. The Doctor won the cake chase, where they ran around the TARDIS with a piece of cake to see who could chuck it out the door first. Of course, the TARDIS mixed up the rooms and hallways for them in every round. And River won the food fight. She coated the Doctor in icing sugar and Harmony in chocolate sauce. Again.

"Sweetie? I've got something to tell you!" River called out quietly to her husband. She and Harmony were sat in the library while the Doctor was fetching himself more cake.

"What's up?" he asked as he entered, careful to wake Harmony, who was asleep in one of the chairs.

"You know I was sent to prison several years ago for your murder." The Doctor nodded. "Well, I've finally earned my pardon! I can stay here with you!" she smiled. The Doctor laughed, tears in his eyes, he jumped forward and grabbed River in a firm bear hug.

"How long ago was this?" he asked. To his relief, she was only released the day before so she hadn't kept too much from him. This was truly the best birthday ever.

**OK, Spoiler for next chapter. Don't read if you want it secret!**

**Something bad happens to someone good. That's all I'm saying. Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12 dalek duty

**Thank you very much to everyone who read this fan fiction. I'm pleased that I've got many views and reviews. Please, read and review. Disclaimers: you know! Spoilers: you know. On with the story. Harmony is 10.**

**Chapter 12**

"RUN!" the Doctors voice bellowed down the hallways to his ten-year-old daughter.

The Doctor had decided to go on an adventure on 30th century Earth, unknown to him that one of his worst enemies had invaded the planet. He had been to the 32nd century, where the humans were still populating earth, so he assumed the humans won. Right now, they were running.

River was running along-side the Doctor, Harmony ran not far behind them. The Doctor laughed.

"Who would have known the Daleks were here?" he asked. River looked at him, hardly amused.

"Well, you should have Mr- I've-seen-everything-there-is-to-see." River snapped. Harmony called out to them.

"MUM! I need to borrow your gun!" River looked behind her and saw many daleks right on their tail. River tossed her weapon to her daughter. Harmony grabbed it and flung round, shooting the daleks right down their eye stalks.

"Uh oh. Dead end!" the Doctor cried. "Literally!" everyone skidded to a halt and stared at the large wall blocking their way. River glared at the Doctor.

"This isn't the right time for a joke honey. Your entire family is in danger!" she pointed out. Harmony smiled. Typical parents.

"Watch this!" she cried, mainly to distract her parents. When all eyes were fixed on her, she triple-somersaulted through the air, landed in a circle of daleks and shot every one of them. River smiled, the Doctor stood wide-eyed. "There's a way out over here!" she called out to them and dissapered through a hallway.

"Wait for me!" the Doctor called out. No sooner had he called her, he heard both lasers and gunshots, Then a cry.

"Dad! Help!" Harmony yelled. River was the first to reach her. She was knelt on one leg, clutching her arm. Her gun was knocked out her hand a few feet from her and all the daleks had their weapons fixed on her. The pain was too much for Harmony and she feel onto the solid ground.

"Harmony!" the Doctor ran past the daleks as if they weren't there until he reached his daughter. She was barely awake, still clutching her arm. River had a gun in her hand, ready to shoot the first dalek that moved towards them.

"FIRE!" one of the daleks shouted, then it was shot. All the daleks charged their stalks. The Doctor had Harmony in his arms, looking at River for help. The first dalek fired, just missing the Doctors shoulder, the second got him in the thigh. The Doctor yelped in pain and just managed to stay upright.

"Dad, do what you've been doing your whole life and RUN!" Harmony tried to yell, but her voice broke as she tried to take in the pain. The Doctor turned and ran, narrowly missing incoming shots. "River! Cover me!" he shouted to his wife, who was already shooting the daleks.

"I hate daleks." Harmony muttered. The Doctor laughed. She was so much like him. He came to an abrupt stop when he realised he had just led his family into a room… without an exit or a corridor. They were trapped.

The Doctor settled Harmony down on the ground before turning around.

"River, gun!" he held out his hand. River handed him a gun, confused.

"I thought you were never one to shoot anyone, or anything for that matter." She pointed out as the Doctor shot pretty much everything that came towards him.

"That was before THEY HURT MY DAUGHTER!" he yelled in rage at the incoming daleks. Harmony smiled secretly. She never realised how much her father loved her. River joined in the shooting, creating a wall between the daleks and Harmony. The Doctor was suddenly shot in the ribs and collapsed to the ground.

"DAD!" Harmony scurried over to him. He was still conscious, just led on the ground in shock, but he soon recovered. The daleks took the opportunity and fired at Harmony. Harmony was too busy with her father she didn't notice the incoming shot. It hit her right next to her right heart, sending her, unconscious, to the ground. The Doctor was furious. He forgot about the pain he was in and hauled himself up, pulled out his sonic and waved it at the daleks. To his surprise, they all shut down.

"I don't know how long they'll be disabled," he explained to River as her picked up his daughter, "But it should buy us enough time to get to the TARDIS."

Luckily, it did and they were all on board before the daleks rebooted. The Doctor immediately rushed Harmony to the medical bay. As he lay Harmony down on the bed, she awoke.

"Dad, it hurts." She cried quietly. The Doctor sighed.

"I know sweetie. You're lucky to have survived." He said reassuringly. Then, as if on cue, her right heart stopped. Harmony cried out in pain. The Doctor immediately pulled her into a hug, trying to take her mind off it.

"Dad, I'm scared. What's going to happen to me?" she asked. Before the Doctor could answer, Harmony began to glow. Harmony found enough strength to climb of the bed and remain upright.

"Dad?" she looked at him worried. Then, the glowing erupted into streams of orange and gold. River came in just as it ended. The Doctor smiled. She was a time lord, like him. She regenerated.

Harmony stared at herself. The Doctor handed her a mirror so she could see herself clearer. She smiled, she still looked the same. Straight blond hair, bright green eyes, all the same.

"I thought I was supposed to change." Harmony pointed out. "Why didn't I?" she asked. The Doctor looked at her before pulling her into a firm embrace, which she returned.

"You didn't want to change, so you didn't. That was your first regeneration, and you did it because you were checking up on your old man!" he laughed and ruffled her hair.

"Dad! You're gonna ruin my hair." She cried. The Doctor released the hug and laughed.

"So…" he started, "Where to now?"

**Just had to have a bit of an adventure in there. It didn't seem right not to. After all, the Doctor has one pretty much every day. Thanks for reading and to all those who reviewed. Please review. Do you guys want another touch-and-go adventure, perhaps with the WEEPING ANGELS? Let me know.**


	13. Chapter 13 children crying

**OK! This is set when Harmony is 11. Please review to keep incoming chapters. If my parents see my story is popular, they might let me write more chapters.**

**Chapter 13**

"DON'T BLINK!" Harmony shouted, although see hadn't needed to. Her parents knew very well what to do when an angel approached them. All three of them stood, each looking at a different angel. They were surrounded by the weeping statues.

It had all started when the Doctor had found out an important discovery. It was his and River's wedding anniversary. The Doctor wanted to take her and Harmony for an adventure, and where better to go than a stroll down memory lane to Alfava Metraxis, The crash of the Byzantium.

He had set the timeframe to just after they had left on the mission the first time they were there. The Doctor took them all over the place, especially the ship. He fixed the power cells on the Byzantium so the artificial gravity, the oxygen forest and the doors, lights, etc. worked.

Harmony kept seeing something out the corner of her eye, but her father dismissed it when he saw nothing. A short while later, angel bob and a few friends had decided to revisit.

Harmony found it more and more difficult to keep her eyes open. River had her gun pointed at the angel she was string at and the Doctor was waving his sonic around.

"Dad? Where's the TARDIS?" Harmony asked hesitantly. She didn't want to distract him. The Doctor still stared at the angel.

"She's somewhere down the path on my left, sweetie, but I can call her over." He realised. The Doctor brought his fingers up to his mouth, still staring, and whistled. The sound of the TARDIS echoed through the forest.

"Wait Doctor!," a voice called out, "I need to speak with you." The Doctor shrugged and walked over to one of the angels, the healthiest looking one.

"Angel bob, why aren't you dead?" he asked coldly, still with his eyes open.

"You can blink. We won't touch you." The angel replied in the voice that was stolen from sacred bob. The Doctor blinked. True to his words, none of the angels moved. "We never touched the light of the 'time crack'. We clung on to the trees. Now only we are left here. You destroyed us."

"Ok, I'm sorry. No hard feelings, huh?" the Doctor held out his hand, and then slowly brought it back. "Guess you aren't a big fan of 'forgive and forget' hey?" River smiled at her typical husband.

Suddenly, the lights all went off and the angels came forward. When the lights came on, each family member was trapped. Each angel had an arm around one of the time lords.

"Dad?" Harmony looked worriedly at her father. The Doctor looked, or tried to, at angel bob.

"Let them go. They weren't involved, I was. I came up with the whole idea to drop you into the crack and even if I hadn't turned up that day, you would probably all be dead anyway." The Doctor tried to persuade the angel, but he was having none of it.

"We will kill you and your family." He replied harshly.

"Happy anniversary sweetie!" the Doctor cried. River just shook her head.

The light went out and three loud cracks were heard. When the lights came back on, River and the Doctor lay on the ground. Harmony stood among three piles of rubble and a sledge-hammer.

"Thanks Sharpy." She patted the TARDIS. "You sure know what to take on a mission."

River managed to stand on her own but the Doctor lay on the floor with his eyes closed.

"Mum! Please can you help get dad on the TARDIS and to the medical room? I might have hurt him when I smashed the angels." She asked nervously. She was in pitch black and with such little time to pull out her sledge hammer, she could easily have injured her dad.

Once everyone was safely, more or less, on board, Harmony ran to the medical room and started running scans. Her assumptions had been correct, and her father had taken a beating in the back of the head.

"MUM! Please come here!" Harmony all but screamed for her mother. River rushed into the room and took Harmony in her arms.

"What's the matter sweetie? How is he?" River questioned. Harmony began to cry.

"It's entirely my fault. I accidentally hit him in the back of the neck with the hammer when I destroyed Bob, look!" She pointed to the blood spot on the Doctors neck and turned away quickly. "Please can you help him? I don't want to cause anymore damage!" Harmony couldn't take it anymore and she ran out the medical bay.

River sighed. She had never seen her daughter so upset. She called out to the TARDIS and immediately began to work on the Doctor.

Harmony could feel the TARDIS trying to connect to her thief. Harmony sat in her bedroom; head in her hands, looking at the night-light her father had made for her when she was a baby. She reached over and flicked on the light.

Stars, nebulas and planets filled the room. It was so accurate that it put space maps to shame. She searched for the tiny blue TARDIS that floated in a different spot every time she turned it on. She soon found it floating in a gas cloud.

It was a crab nebula, she realised. The Doctor had been teaching her the names of all the stars and planets, not to mention the nebulas. The TARDIS slowly vanished and re-appeared next to a red and brown planet. The planet she knew was Gallifrey.

She had often seen her father cry in lessons when she asked him what the planet was called, or why it looked like a fire planet. She still didn't understand why. She started crying even more now as she thought about how often she had hurt him, even if she hadn't meant to. Well, she never meant to but that was the point.

The Doctor slowly woke back in the medical room, staring straight into the eyes of his wife. He immediately leaned up and pulled her towards him in a firm hug before looking around the room.

"Where's Harmony? She just saved our lives!" he practically shouted at no-one in particular. River smile faded as she led his to Harmony's room. He slowly placed an ear up against the door. Inside, he could hear soft, muffled sobs emitting from his 11 year old daughter. Slowly he opened the door.

"Harmony? Are you ok? May I come in?" he asked. Harmony whispered a small yes. The Doctor entered her room to find her curled up on her bed with her night-light on. The Doctor smiled and sat on the end of Harmony's bed.

"What's the matter sweetie?" he questioned, stroking Harmony face. Harmony seemed t flinch at his touch and this seriously worried the Doctor. "Are you sick?"

Harmony shook her head and mustered up her courage.

"Dad, I'm really sorry about what happened. I didn't mean to hit you, it was dark and I had to…well, kind of act as quick as I could. Can you forgive me? Please?" Harmony begged. "I love you dad, and I'm really scared I'll hurt you again, like I have in the past."

The Doctor pulled his daughter in an embrace and let her cry into his chest.

"I love you too sweetie and of course I'll forgive you, why wouldn't I? You just saved everyone's life!" he pointed out. "And what do you mean, upset me in the past?" but he answered his own question when he saw the holographic TARDIS orbit around Gallifrey.

"Oh sweetie! That was completely my fault about Gallifrey. I would never want you to blame yourself for my emotional responses. I have a good, well not so good, reason to be upset about that, don't build on your guilt. You have nothing to be sorry for." He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back gently until the tears dies down.

Harmony pulled out of the hug and whispered a quick thank you into the Doctors ear.

"Now, how about some fish custard?" the Doctor asked.

"And jelly babies for dessert?" Harmony smiled.

"You're on!" the Doctor shouted. "Last one to the kitchen is an apple!"

River smiled as the Doctor and Harmony ran past her. She walked over to the control panel to get off this awful planet. Then she saw it, the small box on the chair. She walked over and picked it up.

"To River, Happy anniversary, lots of love, your amazing husband." River laughed slightly and opened up the box and pulled out a small gold locket. When she opened it up, there were four pictures.

The first was Harmony and the Doctor on the picnic rug, sleeping. The second one was the Doctor and Harmony with bubbles on their hair and faces. The third was a photo of them all at the laser tag. The Doctor made bunny ears behind River and poked out his tongue. River laughed. The last picture was them all stood together outside the TARDIS. It was the family photo she had in her frame on her bedroom wall. She always loved that one.

River ran into the kitchen and grabbed her husband in a fierce hug.

"I guess… you found the… present then." the Doctor struggled to breathe.

"Mum! He needs air! You're going to suffocate him!" Harmony cried, half a mouth full of jelly babies in her mouth.

"It's perfect!" River smiled and released the Doctor. "Thank you!"

**OK! Bit mushy stuff. Not a story without it really, is it? Hope you liked it and remember, more reviews = more chapters.**


	14. Chapter 14 nightmares

**OMG! Just watched the trailer for season 7! Doesn't it look epic? I can't wait for it to come out. Harmony has a nightmare that breaks the Doctors heart. And the plot thickens. **

**A HUGE thank you to 'we will be 4ever and always' for my story inspiration. I suggest you check out her story, '18 years and 4 days'. I rate it 5 stars!**

**Chapter 14**

"Harmony? Harmony, sweetie? Please wake up!" the Doctor desperately tried to wake his daughter, who was obviously having a nightmare. He could tell because her blankets were all tangled and she was tossing and turning. The Doctor grabbed hold of her shoulders and shook her gently.

"Please wake up Harmony! What's wrong?" the Doctor was pretty much begging now. He placed a hand on her forehead and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he was in the dream.

"Harmony?" he called out. He was in a white room. He couldn't see anyone but once his eyes adjusted, he saw three fuzzy figures. They cleared up soon enough.

"Harmony?" he shouted to the figures. He was finally able to see the figures clearly, and was shocked by what he saw.

There was a weeping angel, holding Harmony's arms behind her back. Harmony was struggling, trying to get away from it, but to no avail. He then turned to see what Harmony was trying to get to. His eyes widened. It was… him! The dream Doctor paced in front of Harmony, an evil smirk stained his face.

"You can't do anything right, can you?" he snarled. Harmony whimpered as he ran a finger through her hair. "You disgust me!"

The Doctor was taken aback by the cruel words of his dreamt up version of himself. He looked at the fear filled eyes of his daughter and yelled.

"Harmony! Please don't listen to him! He's not me! He's a figment of your imagination!" then he realised. _If she's imagined him…oh no! I didn't even know she thought of such a cruel person in me._

"Harmony! I love you more than anything in the whole world. Don't listen to him!" he begged her to ignore his dream self.

"Just shut up will you!" the dream Doctor spat at him. Harmony cried out for her father.

"Stop being a baby. You're so embarrassing!" that tore the real Doctors heart and he stormed over to him.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO MY DAUGHTER LIKE THAT!" Harmony's cries began to die down. The Doctor realised if he wanted Harmony's attention, he had to prove how much she meant to him. "The only embarrassment is you. Everything you say is a lie. I love her very much and if you believe you can push all those horrible word into her head, you thought wrong! I won't let anyone near my daughter who even thinks of her as an embarrassment. She's the only person I would go on a mission with. She's smart, brave and kind. She's the best person I've ever known and I'm proud to call her my daughter."

Harmony smiled shyly. She didn't realise her father thought about her that way and she felt stupid for believing the cruel, twisted image. However, she still had doubts.

"Harmony, I need you to listen to me. You are my daughter, and the most important person in my life. Don't tell your mother this but I love you even more than I love her." Harmony knew how much he loved River, but to be loved MORE than her…

"What's… what are you… Harmony!" the dream Doctor glanced over at Harmony. The angel holding her back vanished and she ran in front of her father.

"You don't hurt me anymore. I know my father loves me and I love him. I trust him and that makes you nothing more than a pile of dust." The dream Doctor screamed and vanished, leaving behind a pile of dust. The Doctor felt their connection snap and he woke in the real world. He looked down at Harmony, who stared straight into his eyes. She threw her arms around the Doctors neck, like he would disappear altogether.

"I love you daddy!" he ran his hand through her hair and smiled.

"I love you too sweetie." He replied and pulled his daughter closer. Harmony laughed.

"Dad! Hug me any tighter I'm going to snap!" Harmony giggled. The Doctor pulled her away. Harmony noticed the sadness in her father's eyes.

"Dad, I'm so sorry. I don't really think that way of you, I just. I REALLY hurt you!" she burst into tears. "I've hurt you more times than I can even count. I just thought about myself that way. I'm sorry."

The Doctor pulled her close as she began to tremble.

"Harmony. If you really think you've hurt me, then you couldn't be more wrong. I can't even begin to imagine life without you. I even wonder how I survived without you. Don't blame yourself. I do that all the time and now look at me."

Harmony smiled. When River entered the room, she found them asleep on the bed. Harmony was on her father's lap and the Doctor was leaning against the wall behind him, one arm around Harmony, the other stroking her hair. Harmony was resting against his chest. River immediately snapped a photo. This was going up on the wall!

**Just a small dream scene. Father/daughter mush, if that's what you call it. Sorry it's short. Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15 intruder alert

**I didn't make this clear in the last chapter. Chapter 14 was set the night of chapter 13. Chapter 15 is set the day after chapter 13. It actually makes more sense if I say 15 is the day after 13.**

**Special thanks to:**

**We will be 4ever and always: My Inspiration**

**DoCtOrWhOlUvEr11: My writing spirit**

**PondGirl11: My main reviewer**

**This chapter goes to you guys. This is my favourite chapter. Thanks so much to you and everyone who read this story. Please review if you want more chapters. Over 2700 views! Thanks guys. luv ya all!**

**Chapter 15**

When Harmony woke up the next morning, she was sat on her father's lap. The Doctor had his arms around her protectively and her head was rested against his chest. She remained still for a while, listening to the steady beats of the Doctors hearts.

The Doctor moaned as he woke. He was about to stand up when he remembered the events of the previous night and how Harmony was still rested against him. He pulled Harmony closer, knowing she was awake and ran his hand down her back.

"Are you ok, sweetie?" he asked. He felt Harmony nodding her head. Then she pulled away.

"Daddy? I don't think you're evil. I just thought about how you must feel when you're with me. I'm should have known better than to think about you that way. I'm so sorry. I guess I hurt you again." Harmony didn't look at her father's eyes, but when she did, she didn't see hurt or anger, but understanding and love. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her.

"Well, don't think about what I must think because you obviously don't know me very well if you believe I think about you in that _cruel, sick _way. You are my daughter and I've never thought badly of you." Harmony jumped off his lap and kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you dad. Now, what's for breakfast?" the Doctor smiled.

"Fish custard!" he literally leapt off the bed and ran into the control room, Harmony running behind. "Let me see where your mother is first." He looked at the screen. "She's parked the TARDIS and gone exploring… again." The Doctor explained. Harmony waved a piece of paper in front of his face.

"You must be psychic dad, look!" the Doctor took the note. It read: 'I've parked the TARDIS and gone exploring, again. X' the Doctor looked at Harmony.

"Ok, that's just coincidental. Now, breakfast." And they walked to the kitchen.

"Dad? Have you tried an apple before? I can't stand them but mum seams to really like them." Before the Doctor could reply, there was a loud bang. Harmony jumped and grabbed the Doctors arm. "What was that?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"I haven't got a clue, let's go investigate!" he exclaimed. Harmony followed behind nervously, and then there was another bang.

"Dad, I got an idea." She pulled her dad to the control room and began pressing buttons before turning her attention to the view screen. "Sharpy, can you show us what's making the noises or anything that seems out of place?" she called out. The Doctor smiled at Harmony's intelligence, but the smile quickly faded when he saw the view screen. Then he heard "Hello Doctor!"

"TURN IT OFF!" he yelled and fumbled with the buttons. The picture on the screen vanished and Harmony looked over at her dad.

"How… why… I thought I…" she stammered as couldn't find the right words. "Why is THAT thing here? I thought I…" a loud bang interrupted them.

"Come in the library, it's dangerous to stay here." The Doctor grabbed Harmony's hand and led her to the library, locking all the doors behind him.

"Sharpy! Jumble the rooms up every five seconds!" Harmony cried once they were safely in the library. The TARDIS understood and began changing the layouts. The Doctor whipped out his psychic paper and sent a message to River:

'Problem on the TARDIS, please don't come back until I say. x'

Harmony felt the room change again. And the Doctor received a message on the paper:

'What's going on? Are you two ok?'

The Doctor replied:

'We're fine; just don't come back unless I say. x'

River sent another message:

'why?'

The Doctor sighed and replied:

'Intruder alert. x'

Just after he'd put the paper in his pocket, the lights went out and there was a huge bang. Harmony reached blindly for her father's hand and held it tight. The Doctor pulled her close. When the lights came on, the intruder was there.

"Hello Doctor!" the Doctor released his grip on his daughters hand and approached the stow-away, eyes fixed on the ground.

"Hello! How's life? Sorry… bad subject." He quickly apologised. "Again, why aren't you dead?" He asked before looking up, straight into the eyes of Angel Bob. "My daughter destroyed you."

"I switched with another angel when I sensed your daughter's movements and hid on the TARDIS. Now I have her where I want her." Bob informed. The Doctor stammered.

"Whoa there! What do you mean, you have HER? Why do you want my daughter and before you ask, you're not having her. She's mine, go get your own!" he walked over to where Harmony stood and held her close to him protectively.

"Call your wife here, then we'll talk." Bobs stolen voice demanded. The Doctor shook his head and Harmony clung to her father. The lights went off again and when they came on, Bob had the psychic paper in his stony hand. Writing appeared on the paper:

'I need your help, come quick!' Bobs message. Harmony began to tremble. The Doctor held her closer. A reply came soon enough:

'Ok sweetie, I'll be there soon. **;)**' the Doctor smiled but quickly hid it.

"Why do you need my wife? And what has Harmony got to do with this?" he cried. The answer was obvious to him; he just didn't want to accept it.

"You're going to pay. I'm the only angel left on this planet. We understand your family are time lords. So we will see how you like being the only one left." The light flickered and switched off again. He could hear Harmony cry out as she was pulled away from him. When the re-activated, angel Bob stood with an arm around her neck. She didn't struggle. She was stood too still for the Doctors liking.

"You will watch your family die!" Bob exclaimed. Just then, River ran in.

"Harmony! Doctor? What's happening and why is angel Bob alive?" Bobs head moved slowly to look at River. This was the first time the Doctor had ever SEEN an angel move. Bob's movement reminded him of a robot. The light flickered and all went black. They switched back on sooner rather than later but it was enough for Bob to wrap an arm around each family member's neck, excluding the Doctor.

"I will give you the pleasure of WATCHING your family die due to YOUR decisions." The angel said coldly. The stone arm tightened around their necks, before two loud snaps were heard and two thumps followed. The Doctor watched as he saw the most precious thing in his life collapsed at his feet. Then they vanished.

"You see Bob, I have something that you don't. I have an intelligent daughter who has just outsmarted you. Besides me, she's also one that you shouldn't mess with, especially when you use her against me. Now, have you ever heard of a **hologram?**" He smiled and looked at the psychic paper.…** ;)**' he pointed to the face.

"You know what that is? It's a face. A winking face. And what does that usually mean?" he waved the paper in front of Bob's stone face. "My wife is not someone to trick easily. You didn't send an x with your message, did you? THAT'S the key. That one x is the only way my wife can tell who contacting her. Also, I'm not the only one with psychic paper." He flickered his eyes over towards a bookshelf filled with green books. His secret doors.

Bob moved his head so he could see. The bookcase opened up and out stepped Harmony, the Doctors daughter, with a sarcastic look on her face. One hand on her hip, she held up a blue plastic wallet with some paper inside. Written on the paper was a message:

'There are two things you never put in a trap…'

A clink was heard and a pile of rubble lay at the Doctors feet. He looked up and saw River Song, Melody Pond, the woman who killed the Doctor, his wife, Harmony's mother. He saw it all in front of him, holding a sledge-hammer.

"Hello sweeties!"

* * *

Harmony was sat on the Doctors lap laughing. The Doctor had taken his family out for a day on the beach on 31st century Earth. The Doctor had ice cream on his head, melting down his face. River had an evil grin and the ice cream's cone.

"I told you not to say anything to her, but you went and told her anyway!" the Doctor pointed a finger at Harmony.

"Oh, come on dad. I only told her you loved me more than her. Just be thankful I didn't mention when you called me the best person in the world. Opps, that's kinda slipped out. Sorry!" she smiled as River walked away and came back with another ice cream. This time, she pulled the Doctors shirt and tipped it down his back.

"River! THAT'S REALLY COLD!" the Doctor squirmed as the ice cream melted down his back. River gave the Doctor a shove and he fell on his back, ice cream spreading to cover the whole area of his back. Harmony felt some pity for her father so she helped him to his feet and handed him an ice cream. Then, the war started.

* * *

"That was so fun!" Harmony laughed as she entered the TARDIS, completely covered in ice cream. River smiled.

"Well, you've got yourself a little body guard Doctor!" she exclaimed. Harmony had literally defended the Doctor and threw ice cream at River. The Doctor barely got hit.

"Mum! I was only making last night up to him." She giggled as she walked to the bathroom.

"Why? What happened last night?" she whispered to the Doctor. Then they sat down while he talked about the dream. When they were done, Harmony popped her head out a corridor.

"I'm going to bed!" she announced.

"Good night sweetie!" River and the Doctor called out simultaneously. "Sweet dreams." The Doctor added.

* * *

Harmony entered her room and shut the door behind her. She looked over her magnetic board and laughed. Her mother had made a magnet of the cake the Doctor had thrown out the TARDIS doors on her birthday and stuck it on one of the nebulas. Harmony switched off her light and went to turn on her night-light the Doctor made for her. She loved that light. It was the best thing she owned. However, when she reached over, the light wasn't there. She quickly switched on the light and, then she saw it.

"Dad!" Harmony called out and began to run to the control room. The Doctor heard his daughters cry and ran towards her room, leaving River on her own in the control room. When the Doctor saw his daughter, he knelt on one knee and held out his arms. She ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Dad, my night-lights been destroyed." She sobbed. The Doctor pulled away.

"What? The night-light I made you?" he asked as caressed he hair. She nodded, eyes filled with tears. "I bet Bob did it." He muttered to himself.

"Can you fix it? Please? I love that light so much. It's the best thing I've ever had and I can't imagine how much time you spent on it. Please can you fix it?" she begged. The Doctor smiled sadly.

"I'll see what I can do sweetie." He replied and kissed he top of her head.

When he entered the control room, River gasped. The Doctor was carrying the remains of the night light. The only way she could tell what it was, was the fact she had heard Harmony beg him to fix it in the corridor. The Doctor looked over at River and smiled.

"Of course I can fix it. She'll get it back in three days." He announced. River was about to tell him that Harmony's birthday was in three days, but then she realised.

"You impossible man, you!" she shook her head. The Doctor only smiled and took the light to his room.

"I'm going to make it even better!" he exclaimed. "Just you wait." River smiled.

Back in Harmony's room, Harmony slept, unaware of her father's intentions. All she wanted was the light to be fixed. But the Doctor had other plans.

**Ok guys, quite a long chapter but still. The next chapter will be Harmony's birthday. Hope you enjoy this story and I hope I'm not pushing it by making it too long. I will update soon. In the meantime, check out:**

**'18 years and 4 days' I totally recommend it!**


	16. Chapter 16 birthday bonds

**YAY! I have had over 3000 views! Thanks to everyone. I luv you all. Now, I tried my hardest to improve the night light but it was fairly difficult. It's the day of Harmony's 12th birthday. Please review. Still own nothing.**

**Chapter 16**

"Harmony?" the Doctor peeked through his daughter's semi-open bedroom door and smiled. Harmony was asleep with her arm around Doccy, the bear with the bow-tie. Today was her birthday and the Doctor had plenty of things planned for her. The Doctor quietly shut the door and made his way to the kitchen.

"Our little time-lord's growing up so fast. She's already better than me at flying the TARDIS." He exclaimed as he entered the kitchen. River was there, decorating a cake. She looked up at the Doctor and smiled.

"Yes, she has. Where is our 'little time-lord'?" she asked. The Doctor pointed in the direction of their daughter's room.

"She's still asleep." He explained. "That cake looks great sweetie! You must be a natural cake decorator." He laughed as he looked at the cake. It was a chocolate cake, Harmony favourite. She had one almost every year. The top of the cake was covered in black icing with silver glitter sprinkled over it, giving it a space look. There was an icing TARDIS placed on the top and icing daleks surrounding the outside of the cake. The daleks and TARDIS looked realistic.

"Thanks sweetie. Let's hope nothing bad happens today. It has to be special. What have you done to the night light? You said you were going to improve it." River reminded him. The Doctor smiled.

"I did, and I have!" he looked very proud of himself. River was curious.

"What's new then?" she questioned. The Doctor tapped his nose.

"Spoilers! Wait and see." He replied. River placed the cake in a container and popped it in the fridge.

"Did you get her that thing you told me she would like?" the Doctor asked. River stared at him.

"What thing?" she said puzzled.

"The thing, respect the thing!" he replied. River laughed.

"Of course I did sweetie! She'll love it, I know it." River hugged her husband. "And she'll love your present too."

"Do you really think so?" the Doctor smiled as they pulled away. River looked into his eyes and replied.

"I know so."

Harmony woke up later than she usually would. She didn't know what the time was, but that doesn't matter in the TARDIS. There isn't really a certain time. It's all mixed up. She groggily got out of bed and got dressed. She wore a white top, a pink cardigan and a denim skirt. Once she felt more awake, she skipped out her room to find her parents.

She found them in the control room. There was a banner thrown over the control table that read 'happy birthday Harmony!' Harmony smiled. The Doctor and River both knelt on the ground, Harmony ran up to them and threw her arms around them.

"I love you guys!" She always loved her birthday, but she also loved her parents, more than anything. Well, maybe the night light, but she wouldn't think about that now. As soon as they all broke the hug, Harmony threw herself at the Doctor.

"Happy birthday sweetie!" the Doctor laughed as Harmony nearly pushed him over. Harmony spotted a coloured cloud outside the TARDIS doors, unlike any other she had ever seen. It was the one she pointed out to her father many times and told him how beautiful it looked.

"Wow! It's even more beautiful up close!" she breathed as she gazed at the array of colour outside the window. He Doctor placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We've got some things for you." He smiled and led her to the kitchen. River had prepared a pancake breakfast with custard. Harmony squealed. It was her favourite.

* * *

After breakfast, the Doctor left the kitchen to go and get something.

"Thanks mum! That was the best!" Harmony plopped back in her chair. River laughed as she saw her husband come in, carrying presents and nearly falling over. He placed them on the table and smiled.

"These are for my little time-lord!" he patted Harmony's back and River handed her a present.

"This ones from me." River explained as Harmony tore off the paper. When she saw what it was, she smiled. It was a diary, a TARDIS diary, of course.

"Whoa! Thanks mum!" Harmony ran her hand over the front of the diary and hugged her mother.

"That's ok sweetie." River hugged her back.

"This is to write down anything you want." The Doctor told her. "Me and River only fill ours with times we meet each other, but you don't have a problem when it comes to time. You can write down your feelings, dreams, adventures, how much you love your father…" River interrupted.

"Ok, I think she gets the idea!" the Doctor laughed and handed Harmony a long, round gift. When she opened it, she gasped. It was a sonic screwdriver. Just like her fathers. The Doctor smiled and crouched down next to her.

"Every time-lord gets their first sonic on their 13th birthday, but you seem responsible enough. Besides, you knew how to use it when you were only about 8 months old." He turned the sonic over in her hands. "It's an updated version of mine. It's got dampeners, a red setting, you can even change the colour of your light…" the Doctor couldn't finish because Harmony had just wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thanks dad!" she released him and turned over the sonic. "What does this do?" she asked. She hadn't seen it on her father's one before. He told her it was to control the volume. River laughed.

"You were always one to like the sound of your gadgets!" she pointed out. The Doctor poked his tongue out and pulled out the last gift. Harmony was confused. The Doctor winked at River and watched as Harmony unwrapped the present. As soon as she knew what it was, she lunged at the Doctor.

"You fixed it! Oh, thank you so much dad!" she cried and picked up the now fully operational night-light. "Sharpy, can you turn the kitchen lights off please?" she called out to the ceiling. The TARDIS lights dimmed down and she activated the night-light. She gasped.

The stars shone and twinkled brighter than they did before, the nebulas gently floated around, the suns shone, supernovas were going off in some places, the planets rotated and moons orbited them. The TARDIS teleported and zoomed around. But there was something else, Harmony noticed. There was a small slice of chocolate cake floating in one of the nebulas. River punched the Doctor lightly in the arm. Harmony couldn't look away from the light.

"Wait till you see this!" the Doctor stepped forward. "Zoom in on Durillium." He ordered. The stars and nebulas vanished, leaving only one planet and a couple of stars in the background. Harmony smiled and grabbed her father's hand. "Watch!" he smiled "Show me my location." The planet vanished and the universe appeared again.

The TARDIS stopped zooming and teleported next to a nebula. Harmony smiled. She had seen that nebula through the window when she had found her parents in the control room. The Doctor took it even further.

"Show me the universe in September 12th 1975." The night light changed slightly. They were in September 12th 5097. Stars vanished and planets shifted. A few planets vanished and others appeared. Now it was River's turn to gasp. Harmony hugged her father tight.

"I also added another feature." He walked over to the light with Harmony and pushed a button with a dalek on it. The universe faded and a dalek came into sight. He pressed another with a cyber man on it and a cyber man appeared. Almost every enemy Harmony knew was there, except the angels. Then she remembered, what takes the image of an angel, becomes an angel.

"One last thing." He walked over to the light. "Where was the Doctor on 'April 22nd at 5:02pm?" Harmony watched as she saw a hologram of the Doctor at Lake Silencio. An astronaut, Amy and Rory with River, she saw it all. Harmony literally jumped on top of the Doctor.

"DAD! You're the best dad ever! I love you so much!" Harmony was so happy she nearly cried. River watched. The Doctor and Harmony seemed to have bonded really well. River also had a strong relationship with Harmony but no-one could possibly break apart father and daughter. They were just so close. River turned the lights back on and deactivated the, well…it wasn't really a night light anymore.

"I love you too. Nothing's too good for my daughter!" he rubbed her back. "How about a ride on the helter-skelter?" Harmony laughed.

"Ok! Mum, come on!" Harmony and the Doctor began running down the hall. River smiled.

"I'm gonna win!" she heard the Doctor shouting down the hall. Nothing would separate those two.

**OK guys. My laptop has broken something so I may be a while updating. Her fan isn't working to the best of her abilities. Poor girl! I will try and use my iPod to write anything else but I don't see how it will help. Once she's better, I'll make sure to update. Thanks for being patient and thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17 Wibbly Wobbly Timeline

**Chapter 17**

Hello to all my adoring fans. I hope you guys haven't given up on my story. I'm sooooooo sorry I haven't updated recently, but my laptop had a breakdown and I'm back at school now. Stacks of homework made their way to my desk, so I am really trying hard!

** I didn't get my laptop fixed but I got a new one for my birthday! Hoping to update soon! Thanks for being really patient and thanks for reading my story! Luv u guys! This chapter is rated a bit higher due to death. This is also a really confusing chapter and I had trouble trying to write it so it made sense. If there are any problems, mistakes, etc. then don't hesitate to let me know.**

**Well, I'm starting GCSES now and I'm doing 10 hours of English a fortnight! Yay! I love English. I hope to be an author or a poet when I'm older! Please review as any comments or tips for the future are appreciated. **

**Special thanks to Singstar65 for helping out with all oncoming chapters, DoCtOrWhOlUvEr11 for being my Writing spirit, Pondgirl11 for being awesome and my inspiration, author of awesomeness! Also, thanks to my brother, PokePerson5, for following along with my story, even if you don't understand doctor who.**

**Coriden is a made up character and is one of the most wanted men in my mind! Also, I don't know the date, so I made those up too! Harmony is 13. The Doctor's worst nightmare plays itself out.**

****River sighed. The Doctor and Harmony were on 27th century Earth. Earth was Harmony's favourite planet, probably because she, for one, always got on well with humans. River had decided to remain in the TARDIS and let them get on with it.

Truth be told, River was bored. She stared at her polished nails and scoffed. She longed to go somewhere, do something, see someone, but she didn't want to be outside now. It was pouring with rain and she didn't want to ruin her hair. Harmony and the Doctor were always doing something they shouldn't be. Right now, they were jumping in puddles and catching a cold.

River waltzed slowly around the controls of the TARDIS. Her mind cast back to Stormcage. She remembered her birthday, her release, Harmony's birth. She didn't know why she thought about that, and she didn't want to either. Sighing again, she spun on her heel and leaned up against the controls, accidentally pushing the lever.

The TARDIS shook and shuddered, the unmistakable sound of the time jump sounded and River panicked. She'd accidentally sent the TARDIS to the time vortex!

Another sudden jerk sent River tumbling down the stairs. She stumbled as she stood, just standing long enough to grab the handrail. As she steadied herself, she noticed the TARDIS had stopped. It was silent and still, not a sound was heard.

Curiously, River set the TARDIS to invisible, opened the TARDIS doors and stepped out. She immediately recognised her surroundings. Stormcage! She was back in Stormcage! She ran back to the TARDIS to double-check the sensors. 14 years into her past, before harmony was born. July 22nd 5149.

"Why have you brought me here, Girl?" River asked, followed by the sound of alarms blaring and red lights flashing. "Sounds like a bad time!" she muttered as she walked up to the doors. Hesitantly, she pressed her ear against them.

The doors flung open and River fell out the TARDIS. When she looked up, she saw the guards, The 27 guards that were assigned to her when she was in prison here.

"How can that be? There's TWO of them!" whilst the guards were bickering about the welfare of the two Rivers, River thought back. She couldn't remember a day when an older version of her appeared. Maybe she was on a mission!

River peered into the cell behind the guards. No, she was there, in the cell, looking straight at her!

'What are you doing here?' the River mouthed. She was a lot younger, and rounder. That's it! She went back to a time where she was pregnant with Harmony!

'To think I was the child of the TARDIS! She brought me here.' The younger River nodded and smiled. She understood. Two of the guards quickly pulled the older River upright and were still deciding what to do when she heard it.

'BANG!' gunshots! Both River's watched as every guard in the vicinity ran towards the weapons locker. It was empty. River quickly made her way to her old cell. Upon reaching it, she spoke to the younger River.

"This is the time when Coriden escapes from his cell! Pass me your weapon under your bed in the cushion!" the younger River was about to ask her how she knew she had a weapon and where it was, but then it re-occurred to her that she was an older version of her. She handed her the gun.

"Thanks." Was all she could say when she was shoved into the wall by Coriden. Coriden pushed her against the wall with his arm on her throat, making it hard for her to breathe. Gathering all the energy she could muster, she pushed against him and pulled the trigger.

There was a scream, but also a shock. River stood frozen at the unmoving figure of… herself.

She felt weak, running over to the River in the cell. She entered the code in her lock and palmed open the barred door. She was dead.

_Why didn't I regenerate? _She thought to herself. Then she remembered the when she tried to kill the Doctor in Germany. She had sacrificed her regenerations to save the Doctor.

She looked down at her own hands. They were fading, fast! She was being erased from time. She didn't exist now. Then it hit her, just as she disappeared.

"Harmony!"

"Did you hear something, dad?" the Doctor's teenage daughter looked around the café. She thought she had heard someone calling her name.

"Must have been me thinking about how much I love you!" The doctor joked with half a mouthful of fish-custard. Harmony had the same. Harmony would have expected people to stare at them for eating such strange food, but, as a matter of fact, someone in the café decided to try it and now, it was a hit on the menu! 23 of 31 customers were eating fish-custard.

"Dad…" the Doctor stopped eating and looked up at Harmony, who was a white as a sheet. "I don't feel well… I need to go outside!" Harmony stood and walked out the door. The Doctor followed. When he got out, he saw Harmony sat on the bench just to the side of the café. He sat beside her, putting his arms around her. Harmony rested her head on his shoulder and groaned.

"Are you ok? You look awful!" the Doctor rubbed circles on Harmony's back. She tried to smile, then she saw her hands. "Harmony!" Harmony stood. She wasn't regenerating, she knew that much. The Doctor was at a loss for words too. His daughter was disappearing. He grabbed his daughters hand and ran her to the TARDIS. When he reached the co-ordinates, the TARDIS was gone!

"Dad…" Harmony began gasping for breath. The Doctor pulled out his watch and twisted the clock. The TARDIS materialised in front of them and he wasted no time getting them both in the TARDIS medical room. He sat Harmony, or the half transparent child, on the bed.

"I've never seen anything like it…" the Doctor sighed. "How do you feel?" he asked his daughter, who was still vanishing quickly.

"Tingly, like I'm not here. Dad, what's going on?" she asked him. The Doctor stood straight and sighed.

"I don't know sweetie, but I think something has happened throughout time, something that was never meant to happen, and it's affecting you in some way." Harmony was fading faster now. She grabbed her father's hand. He looked up at her, tears rolling down his face.

"I promise I will bring you back, I promise!" he cried as she disappeared for good. "I love you." He sobbed.

After the Doctor had gotten over his daughters disappearance, he found the TARDIS control room and searched the database.

River: Shot and killed, July 22nd 5149 at 06:18

Harmony: no results

The Doctor could have cried. Having his wife killed was one thing, but your daughter never existing! That was what struck him. Well, at least he knew where time went wrong. It was the same year Harmony was born.

Now, the Doctor cried. His daughter and his wife had been murdered, but by who? He checked the database again. There was no record on who had murdered her, if anyone. But how could that be? She was there this morn… That was it!

The Doctor mentally kicked himself. If she was here this morning, and died 14 years ago, there was only one place she could go! He ran to the big lever and

Both River's turned their heads at the sound of the TARDIS materialising. Both River's smiled when the Doctor appeared.

"Intruder alert!" one of the guards yelled. "There's two blue boxes in River songs…" the guards were interrupted by gunshots. The Doctor watched the two River's exchange guns. As soon as the weapon was placed in older River's hands, the escapee, known as Coriden, forcefully shoved her against the wall, choking her.

The Doctor looked everywhere for a window of opportunity, but only found one. He dashed to the cell, quickly input the code and pushed the younger River to the ground. The blaster bolt just skimmed his head. The younger River smiled.

"You just can't get enough, can you?" she smirked. The Doctor really wanted to say something to respond to that question, but he shook his head. He had to save his family! Behind him, one of the TARDIS vanished.

"Look at me River! I'm from the future. That River over there, the one who nearly shot you, she was meant to kill you, accidently, of course. I was with… our child, when it happened. If you want to live, I NEED you to stay down." He instructed and ran to help his River.

The older River has her hands around Coriden's neck, as he had his around hers. River was about to give in when the Doctor charged into Coriden, sending him to the floor. He immediately jumped up and shoved the man into the opposite wall.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY WIFE!" he spat, forcing the man back to the ground. The guards had to pull him off in order to get to Coriden and put him back in his cell. River strolled over to the younger River, apologising for locking her back in her cell.

"That's fine by me. Hey, is he always this protective of us?" the younger River asked, half flirting with the raging Doctor in the background. The older River turned to look at her husband. He was sat on the floor, back against the wall with his face in his hands. He looked like he was crying.

"DAD!" the Doctor looked up in the direction of the TARDIS. He burst out laughing when he saw Harmony running towards him. He knelt on one knee and embraced his daughter. Both River's laughed. The younger River's smile faded.

"Is that… our daughter?" the older River smiled, still watching the two of them. They were rocking from side to side now, Harmony in the Doctor's lap, the Doctor crying happily on her shoulder. They looked so innocent together.

"Yes, she is. But know this; those two are impossible to separate." She sighed as the Doctor released the embrace on his daughter and soniced her playfully. She got her sonic screwdriver out and soniced him. Soon enough, they were chasing each other with their sonics.

"I will keep an eye on them, I promise." The younger River was watching the two happily too. They all laughed when the Doctor ran into the side of the TARDIS. "And an extra eye on him!"

"I know you will." was her reply.

"So, does this mean I earn a pardon?" the older River realised she had said too much already.

"Spoilers! Must dash."

Together, the three happy family members ran into the TARDIS. River gave her younger self a quick wink before setting off.

The younger River watched as the TARDIS slowly faded from sight. She smiled to herself.

"Miss Song, are you alright?" one of the guards asked. She nodded.

"I'm fine," she smiled, "better than fine."

Back on the TARDIS, the Doctor and Harmony ran through corridors and rooms to find Harmony's room. They found it in the end, at the end of the hall, next to the helter-skelter. The Doctor was tired and lay on Harmony's bed, thankful that he could be here with her. Harmony plopped herself next to his, resting her head on his shoulder. The Doctor smiled and pulled her into another embrace.

"I love you dad." She whispered. The Doctor would have replied, had he not fallen asleep. Harmony got up and rummaged under her bed for her camera. When she found it, she snapped a photo and lay next to him, falling asleep.

When River went to find them, she saw them asleep on the bed, just like the time after her nightmare. But she also found the camera. Looking at the picture, she took another one.

_All I need now is a photo album!_ She thought. It was going to be a big photo album. As she turned to leave, she whispered a quiet 'good night, my sweeties' and turned out the light. They were closer than close, they had each other.

**Please review. More reviews = More chapters! The next chapter will be ASAP, I will try hard to get more done. Thanks for reading and for being patient.**


	18. Chapter 18 The Angels Take Manhatten

**PLEASE READ: Ok guys, I got bored this evening and decided 'what better time to continue my story, after all I have no homework!' A nice long chapter for my fans!**

** I am SOOOOO SORRY! I didn't have much time to write anything for a looooong time. I had my birthday a while ago and I got a new laptop, so trying to get Microsoft office on that was like hell! Anyway, we got it done, my computer got blue screen, crashed a few times, wiped one of my drives, (Luckily, I have two drives and it only wiped a few documents. Unluckily, the drive that got wiped was the one with this story in it so I had to re-write.) And eventually got it working properly. I'm pretty sure technology hates me!**

**HUGE SPOILERS FOR THE 'ANGELS TAKE MANHATTAN!' Don't read if you haven't watched. If you haven't watched, WATCH IT! Harmony goes along on this mission. I may have altered a lot of the episode too, to try to include Harmony in it more. NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!**

**I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO! I AM JUST PLAYING WITH IT. I'll put everything back when I am done! Harmony is mine, however, so don't steal her! **

**Also, there is one point where Harmony is hit by the Doctor, but that's only once. Skip the part where the Doctor finds: Amelia's final farewell, if you don't like that kind of thing.**

**Special thanks to Singstar65, my best friend, DoCtOrWhOlUvEr11 for being Writing spirit, Pondgirl11 for being awesome and to we will be 4ever and always, my inspiration! Also, thanks to my brother, PokePerson5, for following along with the story.**

**Enjoy. **

The Doctor smiled as he saw Harmony, dancing around the control room, her headphones in her ears. Ever since he had let her have an iPod 27, she had started to love music, although she only bought songs from the 21st century. The Doctor laughed, causing Harmony to pull her headphones out and look curiously at her father. He laughed harder.

"Sometimes, I don't think you know you're dancing." He smirked. Harmony gave him an evil glare.

"Well, at least I _can_ dance!" she shot back. The Doctor pretended to look hurt. Harmony laughed and wrapped her arms around him. "Aw. I didn't mean it like that, I just meant your dancing is… unique." They both burst out laughing. They were just recovering from their fit when River ran in with a rolling pin. She looked at the two on the floor and smiled.

"You need a hobby, you two. Go and pick a planet and enjoy yourselves! You've been in the TARDIS for 12 days and I can't take it anymore." she all but dragged her husband to the controls. "I'll leave it to you. Oh! Someone left this for you." River handed the Doctor a book: The Angels Kiss.

"I don't like the cover much!" Harmony snorted. River smiled before replying 'neither do I!' the Doctor shrugged before shoving the book in his bigger-on-the-inside-pockets. River nodded, satisfied, and left to do stuff.

"Let's go to Earth! I love Earth and we can go and see grandma and granddad," Harmony suggested. "Can I…?"

"Why don't you ask mum if you can use her vortex manipulator, then we can go straight to their house instead of walking there?"

"Dad. The vortex manipulator knocks me unconscious, remember?" on a mission to save a planet from war, Harmony had used the vortex manipulator to get back to the TARDIS. Unfortunately, the charge was too much for her and she fainted. "Please can I drive?" the Doctor nodded. Harmony grinned and pulled the big lever, pushing red, blue and green buttons all the way.

"Geronimo!" she shouted. The Doctor laughed and gripped onto the hand railing behind the controls, watching his teenage daughter fly the TARDIS. When the TARDIS stopped rumbling, he smiled at her.

"Allonz-y!" He yelled as he rushed past her to the door. Harmony ran up to him and stopped.

"Allonz-y? That's… let's go… in Spanish, right?"

"French, but close enough. Now, let's go."

* * *

"Doctor?" Amy palmed open the door, revealing the raggedy man she knew and loved, and her granddaughter. "Harmony!" she gave her a quick hug before looking around the Doctor. "Where's River?" The Doctor shrugged.

"Hey! Where's my hug?" he pouted, his arms ready. Amy laughed, but before she could get to him, Rory dashed out the door and ran straight into the Doctor's arms.

"Oh, Doctor! I missed you!" he exclaimed. The Doctor was confused. Rory patted his friend on the back and turned back to Amy. "I won!" Harmony stifled back a laugh. Amy crossed her arms.

"So? I've hugged him more times than you!" Rory frowned.

"Well, you still owe me a fiver." The Doctor was more confused now than he had been a few seconds ago. Amy and Rory looked at each other, then Harmony and the Doctor.

"We placed a bet as to who would give you a hug first, I didn't think Rory would do it, let alone throw himself at you!" she gave Rory a look. Rory looked at the ground, clearing his throat. "Anyway, we were just going to go to the park. Do you want to come?" the Doctor and Harmony both nodded.

* * *

"New York growled at my window. But I was ready for it. My stocking seams were straight. My lipstick was combat-ready and I was packing cleavage that could fell an ox at twenty feet." The Doctor was reading aloud… again.

"Dad, you're doing it again." Harmony sighed. The Doctor kept on reading.

"I'm reading!" the Doctor yelled. There wasn't any harm in him reading, was there?

"Yeah, out loud! Please could you not." Amy snapped. The Doctor gulped. _Again? "_What's the book?"

"Melody Malone. She's the private detective in Old Town New York." The Doctor replied.

"She's got ice in her heart, and a kiss on her lips and a vulnerable side she keeps well-hidden." Harmony added, memorising the extract he had read out loud. "Sounds like Mum, maybe she should read it!"

"Only you could fancy someone in a book." Rory commented. Harmony and Amy giggled. The Doctor shrugged."Who wants coffee?" Rory got up and walked towards the street without waiting for an answer.

"Read to me." Amy sat with her back leaning on the doctors. Harmony rested her head against her father's chest. The Doctor looked down at her and stroked her hair softly.

"I thought you didn't like my reading aloud." He pointed out. Amy nudged him in the ribs.

"Shut up and read me a story. Just don't go 'Yowzah'!" Amy rolled her eyes. The Doctor grinned and pulled out a page in the book.

"Why did you do that?" Harmony asked, watching the Doctor put the last page in the picnic basket.

"Oh I always rip out the last page of a book. Then it doesn't have to end. I hate endings!" Harmony and Amy giggled.

"Ok, 'As I crossed the street I saw the thin guy, but he didn't see me. I guess that's how it began… I followed the skinny guy for two more block before he turned and I could ask what he was doing here. He looked a little scared so I gave him my best smile and my bluest eyes.'"

"Beware the Yowzah!" Harmony warned. Amy pointed a finger.

"Do not, at this point, yowz." The Doctor didn't hear them. He was too busy re-reading the sentence, hoping he had misread it the first time around. "Doctor? What did the skinny guy say?" no response.

"Dad?" Harmony gently nudged him. The Doctor stammered over the next part.

"He said, 'I just went to get coffees for the Doctor and Amy. Hello, River.'"

* * *

"What's Mum doing in a book?"

"What's Rory doing in a book?" Harmony and Amy both asked different questions at the same time.

"He went to get coffee. Pay attention. As for River, I don't know." He replied. Boy, he was tired.

"Where did you get this book?"

"Mum gave it to him!" Harmony realised. "Date. Does she mention a date? We can go find them!"

"Yes, hang on." Amy flicked through the pages until she found it. "April 3rd, 1938."

"Ok, let's go!" the Doctor cried.

After 3 futile attempts to get to 1938, the Doctor gave up and ran outside, not noticing the graveyard around him. Amy and Harmony followed him.

"Well, we're gonna get there somehow. We're in the rest of the book. You're going to break something Doctor." Amy read further on.

"I'm what?" the Doctor asked.

"Why do you have to break mine, I asked the Doctor. He fired and said, 'Because Amy read it in a book and now I have no choice—'"

"Stop! No! No! Stop! You can't read ahead. You mustn't, and you can't do that." The Doctor ran over and snatched the book from Amy's grasp, handing it over to Harmony, who closed the book.

"But we've already been reading it!" she argued, the Doctor turned around to face her.

"Just the stuff that's happening now, in parallel with us. That's as far as we go." The Doctor warned.

"But it could help us find Rory." Amy argued further. The Doctor became serious.

"And if you read ahead and find that Rory dies? This isn't any old future, Amy. It's ours. Once we know what's coming, it's fixed. I'm going to break something because you told me I'm going to do it. No choice now." The Doctor looked down at Harmony, who looked at Amy. "Once we know it's coming, it's written in stone." Had they turned around, they WOULD have seen it, in stone.

"Okay, landing a plane in a timey-wimey blizzard. I can push through, but if I'm off by a nanosecond the engines will phase and I'll shatter the planet. I'll need landing lights, a signal to lock on to. What did she say? Early Chin Dynasty?" Harmony gave him a look that told him if he destroyed the planet, she would not like him very much afterwards, so he gave her his best 'I got this' smile.

The Doctor turned on the screen in the centre of the controls. Just as he input the coordinates in the map, the words 'Yowzah!' appeared on the screen. He smiled and looked at both Harmony and Amy.

"Hold onto something girls," he yelled. "Geronimo!" the Doctor pulled the lever and the TARDIS went spinning into 1938, New York. They were spinning for what felt like ages until they came to a standstill. Harmony and Amy were clinging onto one another, trying to stand up straight.

"Come on!" Harmony shouted, dragging Amy with her to the doors.

"Just a moment. Final checks." The Doctor ran over to the nearest metal object to fix his hair.

"Since when?" all Amy wanted to do was find her husband and daughter and leave. The Doctor straightened his bowtie and ran out the doors, the girls not far behind. He saw River as he rounded a corner, her wrist trapped in the stone grasp of an angel.

"Sorry I'm late, honey. Traffic was hell." River spun her head round to the sound of her husband's voice. He bent down over whoever he had knocked out. "Shock, he'll be fine."

"Not if I can get loose." River half joked, half threatened. The Doctor walked over.

"She's holding you very tight." The Doctor looked for a loose spot in the angels grip, but found none.

"Well, Captain obvious, at least she didn't send me back in time." River pointed out. The Doctor merely shrugged and mumbled 'I doubt she's strong enough' whilst sonicing the angels hand, but to no effect.

"Well I need a hand back." River broke the small silence. She took a deep breath. "So which is it going to be? Are you going to break my wrist or hers?" she asked, meaning it as a joke, but the joke faded as she saw the Doctor's eyes. She gasped. "Oh no. Really? Why do you have to break mine?"

"Dad!" Harmony couldn't believe what she was hearing. Would he actually break her wrist?

"Because Amy read it in a book. And now I have no choice." He stated quickly, and then turned to Amy. "You see?" Amy looked solemnly at the ground

"Well what book?" this was the first she had heard of a book.

"Your book. Which you haven't written yet. So we can't read, it's too dangerous!" he explained, waving the book in her face.

"I see. I don't like the cover much. But if I was going to write a book about the future, I would write something to help us."

"Like what?" Harmony asked.

"Chapter titles." Everyone turned to Amy. The Doctor immediately flicked to the first page. _Roman in the cellar._

"He's in the cellar!" he announced, tossing his sonic to Amy. Catching it, she ran towards the cellar. Suddenly, the last chapter title caught his eye. _Amelia's last farewell._

"Doctor. Doctor, what is it? What's wrong?" the Doctor hit himself with the book, screwing it partially. "Okay. I know that face. Calm down! Calm down! Talk to me! Doctor!"

"Dad! What wrong?" Harmony touched his arm tenderly. The Doctor slapped her and Harmony cried out, covering the sore area on her cheek with her hand. The Doctor stormed out the room, stopping by the doorway. Harmony ran to River's side, who was trying to comfort her as best she could. The Doctor pointed a finger at them.

"No, don't come near me Harmony!" he roared. He turned to River. "You get your wrist out! You get your wrist out without breaking it!"

"How DARE you hit her! She was trying to help!" River was close to tears. He wasn't the Doctor any more. She didn't know him.

"Get it out without breaking it!" he snarled and ran off after Amy.

"Mum? Dad's scaring me!" Harmony whimpered, sounding younger than she was.

"Me too, sweetie. Can you go and see where he is please? He's very upset." River sighed.

"But I want to stay with you!" she didn't want her dad to be mean. She didn't want to talk to him.

"It's better you leave, honey. You… don't want to see this." She sighed. Now both her parents were scaring her.

"What are you doing, Mum? Please! You're scaring me too!" she cried. River merely smiled.

"Please, sweetie?" Harmony nodded, turned and ran to find the man she thought was her father.

* * *

"So is this what's going to happen? We just keep chasing him back in time and they keep pulling him further back?" Amy asked the Doctor. Unable to find Rory, and knowing what happened to him, the three went back to the hall.

"He isn't back in time. I'm reading a displacement but there are no temporal markers. He's been moved in space, but not in time. And it's not that far from here by the look of it." River read off a data pad as she walk in. the Doctor was astonished. He smiled.

"You got out! How did you get your wrist out without breaking it?" he asked. Was it possible? Had she actually changed the future?

"You asked, I did. Problem?" River smirked. She was trying to read the data from her pad.

"You just changed the future!" the Doctor gasped.

"It's called marriage, honey. Now hush! I'm working." River spoke in her usual humorous tone.

"She's good, huh? Oh! Have you noticed? Really, really good. Anyway, where is he?" the Doctor asked, referring to Rory.

"Wherever it is, it's within a few blocks. There's a car out front. Should we steal it?" she grinned. The Doctor grabbed her hand.

"Show me!" he pulled River to the door, only to stop when she screamed in pain. The Doctor saw her hand.

"MUM!" Harmony literally screamed and ran to inspect the swollen hand. The Doctor help sit her on the stairs near where the TARDIS was parked.

"River? Why did you lie to me?" he questioned. He was upset she hadn't told him, but more upset she had actually broken her wrist.

"When one's in love with an ageless god who insists on the face of a twelve-year-old, one does one's best to hide the damage." She spoke in poetic justice. The Doctor and stroked her swollen hand.

"It must hurt." He stated. He closed his eyes and began passing his regenerative energy to her hand. Despite her protests, he carried on. When he finished, he spoke. "There you go. How's that?"

"Well. Let's see shall we?" River wasted no time hitting him hard in the face. The Doctor cried out in pain. "That was a stupid waste of regeneration energy! Nothing is gained by you being a sentimental idiot! You embarrass me!" she screeched, storming out the front doors, Amy following close behind. The Doctor hung his head and looked up, seeing Harmony stood there, watching him.

"Hey, sweetheart. Come here." His voice was soft and slow. The voice he only used when he was really lonely or really upset. Right now he was both. Harmony edged away from him. "Harmony? What's wrong?" he didn't understand. Everyone hated him!

"You hit me…" she whispered, tears flowing down her face. The Doctor saw what he had done. There was a nasty purple bruise forming on her left cheek and it was getting larger. He immediately jumped up from the step and wrapped his arms around her. She didn't struggle, that was at least a good sign.

"I promise, I would never initially let my anger out on you, but I was really upset because… I found something happens to Grandma Pond, and it's not a good thing." He explained. Harmony snuggled into his shoulder, wincing slightly from the bruise.

"I love you, dad. But you scared me." She pulled away and noticed the Doctor was crying too. She wiped the tear tracks off with her thumbs and smiled. "You're back now though." She reminded him.

"Thank goodness for that!" he laughed. He gently raised his hand to where the bruise was forming and began to transfer his regeneration energy.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" River all but pulled Harmony off the Doctor and went to slap him again.

"NO! MUM!" Harmony leapt up and grabbed her arm before it came in contact with the Doctor's face. "Mum, please don't hit him again. He didn't hurt me. It's ok." The Doctor nodded.

"Fine. We're stealing the car! Let's go." River wasn't entirely convinced.

"Allonz-y!" Harmony and the Doctor both yelled in sync and happily skipped through the door. River smiled. That was all she needed to be convinced. When they arrived at winter quay, where River's data pad had directed her, they entered the mansion-like house.

"Why would the send him here? Why not zap him back in time like they normally do?" Harmony asked. She once wrote a book about the angels for her dad's birthday after the time they were on the Byzantium. The angels had surrounded them and Harmony had beaten them with a sledge hammer, injuring the Doctor in the process. She knew about angels.

"We'll know that when we know what this place is." The Doctor wasn't sure how much sense he made with that last statement, but he knew he HAD to find out where he was. He was growing more concerned about his relationship with Harmony. What if it was permanently damaged?

The elevator doors slid open and Amy rushed out, calling for Rory. The Doctor and Harmony followed River, who was still reading from the device she was holding. The Doctor watched Amy leap into Rory's arms, almost walking into an angel in front of him. River scanned it.

"Doctor, Look at this. Why is it smiling?" the Doctor honestly had no idea, until he saw the name on the door to the room Amy and Rory were in: _R. Williams. _He ran into the room, hoping they were ok.

"Amy. Rory! Get out of here, don't look at anything. Don't touch…" the door slammed behind them as Harmony and River stepped forward_._

"Who is that?" Everyone followed Amy's gaze to the elderly man in the bed. He looked sick and kept calling out to them. 'Amy? Amy please... please...' Amy slowly approached the bed and sat beside the old Rory, holding his hand. Harmony watched closely.

"Rory?" Amy turned to look at her husband. "He's you." Rory sighed. This always happened to him. He always died or got left behind or got sent back in time. Why couldn't he have a normal life? But life without the Doctor was hard, harder than anything. Slowly, the older Rory whispered one last 'Amy' before rolling back and closing his eyes.

"Could someone please tell me what is going on." Rory turned to the Doctor after watching his wife and himself. As far as he was concerned, something happened. He looked at Harmony, then at River, then the Doctor. The Doctor turned, tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Rory. But you just died." Harmony gasped and grabbed her father's hand, crying softly into his coat. The Doctor stroked her hair gently. River choked back a sob. Amy and Rory stared on at the elder man in the bed.

* * *

"This place is policed by Angels. Every time you try to escape you get zapped back in time." The Doctor walked up and down, trying to think and to forget the events of the last three minutes.

"So this place belongs to the Angels. They built it?" Amy asked. This was making less and less sense to her.

"Displacing someone back in time creates time energy, which Angels feed on." Harmony explained, remembering her studies on the weeping angels from her book. "Normally it's a one-off. They do it once and go to find their next victim, but if they could keep hold of their victims, feed off of their time energy repeatedly..."

"This place is a farm, a battery farm. It's like they've taken over every statue in the city. The Angels take Manhattan because they can. Because they've never had a food source like this one." The Doctor turned to look at the group.

"The City That Never Sleeps." Harmony breathed, looking up at her father. The Doctor smiled. On the spur of the moment, loud rumbles split the silence, shaking the ground as they boomed through the quiet atmosphere. After a while, Rory stuttered: What was that?

"I don't know," The Doctor admitted, "But I think they're coming for you."

"What does that mean? What is going to happen to me? What is physically going to happen?"

"The Angels will come for you; they'll zap you back in time to this very spot—thirty, forty years ago. And you will live out the rest of your life in this room. Until you die in that bed." The Doctor reminded him of the scene they had just witnessed, sitting himself in a chair.

"Will Amy be there?" Rory asked. He didn't care he was going to die, but he did care about his wife.

"No, because you were so happy to see her again." Harmony interrupted, taking the words right from her father's mouth. She was truly the Doctor's daughter.

"Okay. Well they haven't taken me yet (!) What if I just run? What if I just get the hell out of here? Then that never happens." Rory tried to find a way out of this mess.

"It's already happened, Rory. You've just witnessed your own future!" the Doctor snapped. He just wanted to go back 700 years and forget everything.

"Doctor, he's right. If Rory got out it would create a paradox." River pointed out. The Doctor looked up at River. The crashing sounds came closer and louder.

"What is that?" Amy wanted answers, and she wanted them now.

"We would be poisoning the angel's food source! There is still a way to save granddad!" Harmony was desperate.

"It would be almost impossible…" the Doctor thought harder, maybe it WAS possible?

"I'm loving the almost!" River grinned.

"But to create a paradox, like that, takes almost unimaginable power. What have we got, eh? Tell me. Come on." The Doctor stood, waving his arms around like a bird spreading its wings.

"I won't let them take him. That's what we've got." Amy declared, linking arms with Rory. The crashes were coming closer, as Rory told the Doctor. Harmony smiled. True love!

"Rory, even if you got out you'd have to keep running for the rest of your life. They would be chasing you forever." The Doctor warned. Rory shrugged him a 'so what?'

"Well then. Better get started." Amy fingered the door handle and swung the door open, only to stare right into the gaze of an angel. Harmony jumped, having not expected the stony figure. "Husband, Run!" Amy shouted and she and Rory took off together down the hall.

"River, I'm not sure this can work." The Doctor stated, reaching out for Harmony. Harmony took his hand and got closer to him, feeling security. Two more angels, right in the way of their exit. The Doctor grabbed his sonic.

"Husband, shut up." Not quite so true love. The three moved forward, only to see the lights flicker out and three more angels. The Doctor pushed Harmony behind him, protecting her at all costs.

The lights went out again. When they came back on, they were so close to River and the Doctor that they jumped back, the Doctor accidently setting off his sonic. Harmony reached in her bigger-on-the-inside pocket.

"I can't keep doing this." The Doctor cried, sonicing the light to keep it functioning. The Doctor and River stood in front of Harmony, protecting her, staring at two opposite angels.

"Any ideas?" River inquired.

"Yeah, I got one." Harmony walked out in front of the Doctor, waving her sledge hammer in her hand. She spun round, smashing the angel in front of the door. When she was satisfied, she summersaulted over her parents and threw the hammer at the angel by the window. It fell to a pile of rubble.

Bending down to reclaim her hammer, she looked over at her dad, just to make sure she hadn't hurt him again. She hadn't, but she had done something because the Doctor was stood facing her, mouth agape, not believing his eyes.

Putting the hammer back in her pocket, she strolled over to him, almost forgetting River, who was urging them to hurry up. The Doctor bent down and wrapped his arms around his daughter. She was a gift. _I don't deserve her._ He thought.

"Yes you do." Harmony smiled. The Doctor pulled her back, shocked. "What?" she asked confused.

"Never mind now, let's get the hell out of here!" he grabbed both his wife and daughters hands and ran through the door. They reached the stairs, infested with angels. "Ok, fire escape!" he pulled his family down the hall and to the roof.

* * *

"Will it? River said that this place would be erased from time, never existed. If this place never existed what did I fall off?"

"What the hell are you doing?!" The Doctor cried. He had just burst through the door to see Rory standing on the edge of the building, talking to Amy about some paradox and staring straight ahead of him. He and Harmony turned to see The Statue of Liberty, with her mouth open wide. Harmony screamed and hid in her father's coat. The Doctor rubbed her back gently, shushing her.

"You think you'll just come back to life?" Amy questioned. She sounded pretty upset.

"When don't I?" the Doctor couldn't believe it! _Rory's committing suicide!_

"No he's not, he's creating a paradox!" Harmony realised, turning to her father. The Doctor looked shocked again, but shrugged it off. He would deal with it later.

"Anyway, what else is there? Dying of old age downstairs, never seeing you again? Amy, please. If you love me, then trust me and push." Rory opened his arms out, ready to fall.

"Could you? Could you if it was me? Could you do it?" Amy asked, holding his shirt tightly.

"To save you, I could do anything." Rory assured her. Harmony was too scared by Liberty to care about the romance. She watched a single tear flow down her grandma's face. River walked over to the Doctor.

"You've never said anything like that to me!" she whined playfully. The Doctor told her this was merely the time for jokes. She reminded him it would be fine and the paradox would fix everything. Amy let go of Rory's shirt and, too, stood on the wall.

"Prove it. You said we'd come back to life. Money-where-your-mouth-is time." Amy remarked. Rory sighed.

"Amy, but…"

"Shut. Up. Together. Or not at all."

* * *

"Stop it Ponds! What the heck do you think you're doing?!" the Doctor let go of Harmony and leapt forward.

"Changing the future. It's called marriage." Amy stroked Rory's face… and they both jumped.

"Amy!" River, Harmony and the Doctor ran to the ledge, watching them. Harmony spun round and slid down the wall, crying. The Doctor's first instinct was to scoop her up and cry with her, but he couldn't move. "Amy!"

River watched her parents fall in each other's arms. If this didn't work, she knew they would at least be together. Harmony looked up at the horrifying Statue of Liberty and gasped.

"Dad! What's happening?" Bright white blotches of light formed in front of their eyes. The Doctor just managed to pull his gaze away from his best friends.

"The paradox! It's working!" he realised, laughing gleefully. "Amy and Rory will be fine! The paradox is working!" the light blinded them and then, the world remade itself.

* * *

"Where are we?" was the first thing Rory said when he rose from… a grave stone?

"Back where we started! The paradox worked! You collapsed the timeline! We all pinged back where we belong." The Doctor was overjoyed, as was River and Harmony.

"What, in a graveyard?" Rory was… well, Rory. He was always confused.

"This happened last time. Why always here?" Amy asked, but the Doctor ignored her.

"Does it matter? We got lucky! We could have blown New York off the planet. I can't ever take the TARDIS back there, the timelines are too scrambled. Oh... I could have lost you both. Don't ever do that again." He brought Amy and Rory into a big hug and kissed them both on the head.

"What, what did we do?" Rory questioned.

"We could have blown New York OFF THE PLANET?!" Harmony was close to furious. The Doctor scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"Ok, that was probably exaggerating a bit… but we didn't!" the Doctor did jazz hands. Harmony rolled her eyes and hugged him, whispering 'even if you did, I would still love you."

"It could do with a repaint." River took one look at the TARDIS and scoffed.

"I've been busy." The Doctor replied.

"Does the bulb on top need changing?" she laughed, referring to the time there had been three River's and two doctors in one TARDIS.

"I just changed it."

"I'm just saying. They're going to get terribly bored hanging around here all day." River shot a look at Amy and Rory. The Doctor smiled.

"Who wants to go laser tag?"

"Right. Family outing then." River smiled, putting away her bucket of water. "Harmony!"

Harmony was wondering around the graveyard, checking for angels. When she found none, she made her way back, but found a strange grave. It had nothing on it.

"Hey dad, come look at this!" she called out.

The Doctor walked out, just in time to see her, and the angel. No sooner had she been there, she was gone.

"Harmony!" he cried desperately. His cry was so loud; it brought the whole gang out the TARDIS.

"Oh… god please no!" River supported herself on Amy, who immediately took her in her arms. The Doctor ran over to where the grave was.

_Harmony Song_

_Died age 23_

"No." River sobbed, "No, we can just go and get her in the TARDIS. One more paradox…"

"Would rip New York apart! How did she die at age 23? She's a timelord!" he yelled between sobs. Who knows where she had been sent to and what conditions she was living in. she could have caught a disease, had an accident, been… No! he wouldn't think of that.

"Now I have no chance of seeing her again!" he broke down. Rory had just about had it now. He took a deep breath, stormed over to River and pulled an object out without even asking if he could use it. He shoved it in his own pocket and walked over to where the angel stood, pulling his iPod out of his pocket.

"Rory, what are you doing?" River asked. The Doctor was stood in front of the angel, sledge hammer at the ready.

"STOP!" Rory cried, grabbing the hammer and ripping it out of his grasp.

"What are you doing?" the Doctor was still crying over the loss of his daughter.

"One small step for man, one giant leap for granddad!" he spoke loudly so everyone could hear him, his last words, and his last intentions. On his sound effect app, he had recorded the sound of the TARDIS when it teleports. Hiding the device behind his back, he pressed the play button, playing the sound. Everyone turned to look at the TARDIS.

Rory saw his chance and stood by the angel, shutting his eyes. As no-one was looking, he was sent back in time.

"Rory!" Amy spun round, no longer seeing her husband. "Why are husbands so stupid!?" she screamed. A second later, there was a flash and everyone turned their heads, except the Doctor, who ran to where the sound had emanated from. River immediately looked back at the angel. It hadn't moved.

When the light vanished, everyone gasped. It was Harmony! Standing, facing them. Suddenly, her body fell to the ground. The Doctor just managed to catch her before she hit the ground. Holding her close to him, he ran back to the TARDIS.

"Oh! My baby!" River kissed Harmony's forehead. The Doctor noticed something and turned over Harmony's wrist. A vortex manipulator! Rory!

"Rory the roman! He saved her! He brought her back!" he looked over at Amy, who laughed and hugged the Doctor before looking back at the angel, which still hadn't moved. Amy walked over to the blank gravestone and realised… it was no longer blank.

_In loving memory_

_Rory Arthur Williams_

_ Aged 82_

"That gravestone, Rory's, there's room for one more name isn't there?" she whispered as the Doctor stood beside her, clutching his daughter tightly in his arms.

"What are you talking about? Back away from the Angel. Come back to the TARDIS, we'll figure something out." He watched as Amy got closer to the angel

"The Angel, it sent Rory back to Harmony's time. Would it send me back to him, his time?"

"I don't know. Nobody knows." The Doctor was desperate now. Everyone was going crazy.

"But it's my best shot, yeah? I'll be fine. I'll be with him. I just have to blink, right?" Amy longed to be with Rory, to see him again. "It'll be fine. I know it will. I'll be with him like I should be. Me and Rory together. Melody!" Amy was on the verge of tears now, as was the Doctor.

"No! Stop it! Just, just, stop it!" he cried, hugging Harmony close to him.

"You look after him. And you be a good girl and you look after him." Amy told her as she kissed her hand.

"You are creating fixed time. I will never be able to see you again. Amy. Please. Just come back into the TARDIS, Come along, Pond. Please." The Doctor was begging now. no, pleading.

"Raggedy Man," Amy turned to face them, "goodbye." In the blink of an eye, Amelia Pond was replaced by the angel, her name and Rory's on the tombstone.

_In loving memory_

_ Rory Arthur Williams_

_ Aged 82_

_ And his loving wife_

_ Amelia Williams_

_ Aged 87_

"No!" the Doctor cried and sank to his knees. He abruptly stopped and looked down at Harmony, who he still had in his arms, still unconcious. He was thankful for his friends, who had risked time and space to bring his daughter back, who had risked their lives, their friends and family to make him happy. And for that, he was grateful. Slowly, he stood and walked towards the TARDIS, his daughter in his arms.

* * *

"River. They were your parents. Sorry. I didn't even think." The Doctor sat next to Harmony's bed, holding her hand. River was by the door frame, watching the two. The Doctor looked up at her with tear filled eyes.

"Doesn't matter." River literally shrugged it off.

"Course it matters." The Doctor sighed. "She's going to be really upset, you know." He added. Turning to Harmony. She was still unconscious. Her bruise on her face had turned a nasty bluey purple and was fairly big. Gently, the Doctor reached over and started to transfer regeneration energy over to heal the bruise. He had high hopes that they were still friends.

Once he had finished, he turned to River. She nodded in understanding and smiled.

"Okay, this book I've got to write. Melody Malone. I presume I send it to Amy to get it published? I'll tell her to write an afterword, for you." River kissed him and Harmony on the forehead and left write her story. Then it occurred to him.

"The last page!"

* * *

_Afterword by Amelia Williams: Hello, old friend. And here we are. You and me, on the last page. By the time you read these words, Rory and I will be long gone. So know that we lived well and were very happy. And above all else, know that we will love you always. Sometimes I do worry about you though. I think once we're gone you won't be coming back here for a while. And you might be alone, which you should never be. Don't be alone, Doctor. _

_Make sure you look after Harmony. I can't imagine anyone else for her and I hope you to continue to get closer. You two share such a strong, loving relationship. River told me that if two timelords became extremely close to each other and love each other for a long time, a bond starts to form, and if that bond is strong enough, it is said that they can hear each other's thoughts, feel each other's emotions. I don't know if that's true, but I'm sure you'll find out, or ask River. Rory told me to say that he was glad he could help bring her back, and hopes she is safe with you now. I'm sure she is, especially with you._

_And do one more thing for me. There's a little girl waiting in a garden. She's going to wait a long while, so she's going to need a lot of hope. Go to her. Tell her a story. Tell her that if she's patient, the days are coming that she'll never forget. Tell her she'll go to see and fight pirates. She'll fall in love with a man who'll wait two thousand years to keep her safe. Tell her she'll give hope to the greatest painter who ever lived. And save a whale in outer space. Tell her, this is the story of Amelia Pond. And this is how it ends._

**Ok guys. That's 3 days' worth of watching, writing and re-writing. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review and if you have any suggestions, please pm me.**


	19. Chapter 19 A new friend

**Right everyone! First of all, thank you sooooooo much for being patient and for reading this story. Please review.**

******Special thanks to Singstar65, my best friend, DoCtOrWhOlUvEr11 for being Writing spirit, Pondgirl11 for being awesome and to we will be 4ever and always, my inspiration! Also, thanks to my brother, PokePerson5, for following along with the story.**

**Just a short chapter to follow the last chapter, The Angels Take Manhatten. Enjoy! ;)**

The Doctor smiled. He and Harmony were on 47th century Earth, Harmony's favourite planet. After Harmony had woken up after being brought back with the vortex manipulator, she had hugged the Doctor for the longest time and clung to him since. She told them how Rory appeared out of thin air and told her to wear the vortex manipulator. He pressed several buttons and told her he loved her, and then it went black. She couldn't remember anything much else.

He looked over his shoulder, making sure Harmony was behind him and keeping up. She was, and she was looking down and the bundle in her arms.

They soon found the TARDIS, or rather the Doctor walked into it. Picking himself off the ground, he opened the door for Harmony and followed her inside. When River saw them, she half laughed, half sighed.

"Well, it looks like a new addition to the family!" she exclaimed, her eyes fixed on the small, black bundle in Harmony's arms. Two brilliant blue eyes met with hers. River couldn't hold back her smile.

_Whew! I thought she would go nuts!_ The Doctor thought to himself, sighing in relief. River's smile soon faded, as did the Doctor's thought that he had got away with it.

"Your lunch is in your room, Harmony." River told her, glaring at the Doctor. Harmony merely nodded and ran in the direction of her room. The Doctor knew, both from the tone in River's voice and from experience, that he was in some serious trouble.

"You've done it now!" River looked fit to burst.

"River, sweetie, She just lost her grandparents and she…"

"Yeah, well… they were my parents!" River cut in, raising her voice.

"I got you something too?" the Doctor tried. River just glared at him.

"Oh, really? Well, it had better not be one of those… things!"

"It's a kitten actually." Both River and the Doctor turned to see Harmony, arms folder, staring at them with strong eyes. Said kitten was rubbing it's side on Harmony's legs.

"Harmony! How many times do I have to tell you to stop moving your room?" River frowned.

"173!" the Doctor replied.

"174, actually!" Harmony corrected.

"Don't encourage her!" River walked up to where the Doctor was standing and slapped him, hard.

"Dad!" Harmony gasped and ran to her father's aid. The kitten followed. "Mum, he was just trying to help. I used to spend a lot of time playing with grandma and granddad, but when they died, I felt lonely, so dad got me a kitten to play with and keep me company." Harmony explained.

River suddenly understood the whole story and rubbed the Doctor's cheek where she had slapped him. Harmony scooped up the kitten and watched as River and the Doctor kissed.

"Ew! Gross! I'm going to get some fish custard guys!" Harmony called out whilst walking in the direction of the kitchen. The Doctor and River followed.

"So, dad, I was thinking we could call the kitten Alto. It's a musical term and he is a boy." Harmony suggested, taking another bite from her fish custard. The Doctor smiled.

"That's a great idea sweetie." He replied. Then, he turned to the kitten licking spilt custard off the floor. "Welcome to the family Alto!" then he turned to River. "Here, I got something for you too. I told you." He smiled, handing her a wrapped present. River tore the paper off and gasped.

It was a photo album with 'The Songs' embroided on the bottom. The cover was black with stars and planets stitched on it, a few nebulas were painted on and a slice of cake was seen in the top right corner, the TARDIS on the bottom left. There was a pocket on the front, where you could slot in a favourite photo.

River couldn't say anything. She was really happy. Smiling, she leapt up and flung her arms over the Doctor's neck, still holding the book.

"Thank you so much, sweetie. I'm sorry I hit you!" she whispered in his ear. The Doctor relaxed.

"That's ok sweetie, just glad you like it."

**Just a short aftermath of what happened from the last chapter. Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20 Close Encounter On MemoryLane

**Ok guys. I appreciate all the comments, favourites and followers. I am now open to any suggestions you may have and I will try to include them. For now, an action filled adventure with our beloved characters, including one never-before-mentioned-in-this-story enemy! Don't read if you don't like guns!**

**Ps. I have a really bad case of writers block and I want to keep this story going.**

**I do not own Doctor Who; however I do own Harmony and Alto.**

River, Harmony and the Doctor were on 19th century Earth in one of Harmony's favourite parks. It was grass as far as the eye could see and had a huge fountain in the centre. The small family was currently sat in front of the fountain having a picnic, just close enough they could feel the coolness of the water. Harmony watched as River tickled the Doctor, who was currently laughing so hard you couldn't tell if his tears were happy or from pain.

The answer soon cleared itself after he sat up, still laughing and wiping away the tears. He was smiling, so that was a good sign in itself. River lightly kissed his check and handed him he pre-made fish-custard. Harmony had already eaten her lunch and was now pretty bored.

"Dad? Can I go and look around now, please?" Harmony pleaded with her father, using the same eyes River used to get his full attention. The Doctor took one look at her and chuckled.

"You are so much like your mother! Yes, but be here in an hour!" the Doctor had to yell now as Harmony was running further and further as he spoke, calling out a 'thanksdadloveyoubye'.

* * *

Harmony was walking through a small village. She smiled and said 'good morning' to everyone she passed, hence a few miserable people who scowled at her. She kept wailing until she found a small sweet shop. Curious, she went inside and found it was rather cute. She decided to go back to the park and nag her father for money.

When she turned around, she saw a woman standing there, wearing a medium-length, black dress and a blond, curly bun staring at her from the other side of the street. Harmony was quite shocked, but thought she should just get away from her, so she went in the sweet shop, pretending to browse through the sweets.

Harmony glanced out the window, but the woman was still there, staring at her through the window. Harmony let out a small gasp and backed away from the window. Pulling out her mobile, she saw she had no signal. Of course, it was the 19th century. She walked over to the counter.

"Do you have a phone in here?" she asked the man. He was well over 60 with dark brown eyes and white hair and moustache.

"Sorry sweet'eart. Can I get ya anythin' else?" he was a friendly man, unlike the other elders in the village, who scowled at her. Harmony just shook her head.

"No, it's fine. Thank you anyway." She turned around and made her way out the door. _Great, my mobile doesn't work so I can't get dad! _As soon as she stepped out, the woman walked up to her.

Feeling scared, but wanting to be as polite as possible, Harmony asked her if there was something the matter. The woman smiled sadly and replied:

"As a matter of fact, I was wandering what you were doing out here on your own. Where are your parents?" Harmony felt bad now. The kind woman was only looking out for her in the absence of her parents. Harmony reassured herself that this woman was only trying to help.

"They're not far, in the park," She responded, "I was just going to find them now." she added. The woman's eyes lit up.

"That's the one with the fountain, right?" Harmony nodded. "I love that park! Mind if I join you?" Harmony smiled and nodded. The two began to walk.

"Do I know your mother? You remind me of someone." The woman asked, surprising Harmony slightly, having not expected the question.

"River Song, but I don't think you would know her." Harmony looked up at her with large eyes. The woman smiled nodding. When Harmony looked back, she couldn't see the park, or the village, or anyone at all. They were in an alleyway. "What are we…"

Suddenly, the woman reached out and grabbed Harmony, pinning her arms behind her back. Harmony struggled for a while, whilst still trying to acknowledge what was happening.

"DA…." Harmony's scream was cut off by the woman, clasping her hand over Harmony's mouth. Harmony tried to call out again, but she knew no-one could hear her. The woman smiled evilly as Harmony struggled to free herself.

"As a matter of fact, I do know your mother! And your father! Have they ever told you about me? Madame Kovarian." She snarled, pulling out a sedative injection and brought it closer to Harmony's neck. Harmony tried calling out again. _DAD!_

A smash was heard as the syringe smashed and the woman spun round, still clutching Harmony.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY DAUGHTER!" Harmony could have died of relief at that particular moment. The Doctor stood a few meters away with his sonic pointed at Madame Kovarian. Remembering her mother's teachings, Harmony kicked her legs back to flip over the Kovarian's head; however Kovarian was surprisingly fast and slammed Harmony to the ground.

"HARMONY!" the Doctor began running towards her, but stopped when Kovarian pulled out a laser gun and pointed it straight at Harmony, who was in too much pain to get up. She tried rolling over, but Kovarian put her foot on her stomach. That small pressure made Harmony feel a lot worse.

"Get and closer and you're never gonna see her again, stay where you are and you're still never gonna see her again!" she chortled. The Doctor looked down at Harmony, she looked ready to pass out, he was gonna take his chances.

"I am NEVER going to let you take her!" the Doctor spat. Harmony couldn't help but smile at the Doctor's words. She secretly liked it when he got all defensive about her. Kovarian added more pressure on her stomach, causing her to close her eyes at the pain.

Without warning, the Doctor lunged at Kovarian, purposefully missing her so her first reaction would be to take her foot off Harmony's stomach. It worked and the Doctor helped her up and leant her against a wall.

"Stay here while I deal with her. She's going to pay for what she's done to you and your mother!" he instructed, gently stroking her tear stained face. He turned at the right moment to see Kovarian pointing her laser gun at him. He soniced it, overloading the power in the weapon. He slowly edged away from Harmony.

"Nice try Doctor, but you're gonna have to do better than that!" she cackled like a witch and whipped out another gun. A gun with bullets. Now the Doctor was worried and began to edge closer to Harmony, needing to protect her if necessary. Kovarian smiled as she raised the gun, aiming at the Doctor's left heart. "Goodbye Doctor!"

There were screams from Harmony as the gun barrel shot the bullet, and another gun shot. The Doctor cried out in pain as the bullet somehow missed his heart and went to graze his shoulder. Harmony crawled over to him and they leant on each other for support, looking for the other shooter.

They found her. A dark shadow of a woman in the sunlight at the entrance of the alleyway, gun pointed forwards. The figure stepped closer, River Song. Her feature made visible by the crack of sunshine peeking through the gaps in the walls.

"Honey, I'm home!" she called out, eyes fixed on Kovarian. She shot the gun out of her hand, just as she had pulled the trigger; the bullet was sent off course and hit the Doctor in the shoulder. The Doctor grinned like a 10 year old at this.

"What sort of time do you call this?" he asked, cuddling Harmony's barely conscious form closer to him.

"Just in time." She replied, watching Kovarian stand and tap a device strapped to her wrist.

"Until _next_ time, and there will be a next time!" Kovarian was gone in the blink of an eye.

* * *

Back on the TARDIS, the Doctor was sat on a medical bed in the sickbay that 'sharpy' had helped make easier to access. He looked down at Harmony, who was asleep, led on his lap like a small child. The Doctor couldn't help but feel he was the luckiest person alive. Then he thought back to Madame Kovarian. _There will be a next time._

The Doctor groaned as River put another damp towel down on the Doctor's wounded shoulder. He looked at her and sighed.

"What if she comes back for her? I don't want Harmony to be raised the way you were. I don't mind that she might want to kill me. Remember the day you brought Harmony to me, when you were still in prison?"

_"Let me check something." He reached into his pocket and scanned his daughter with his sonic screwdriver. He then slotted it into the control panel at looked at the screen. The Doctor smiled "River, sweetie, you might want to look at this." He spoke slowly, keeping his eyes on the screen. River walked over and looked at the screen._

_"Two hearts!" she gasped. The doctor's smile grew wider. "You're not the last one anymore! Oh, that's wonderful." The Doctor's smile suddenly faded._

_"What if they come after her? What if, like you said, they use her to get to me? What if…"_

_"YOU'RE DOING IT AGAIN! You worry too much you impossible man you! She'll be fine!"_

_"I hope you're right." The Doctor heard alarms blaring in the background. "You'd better go or you'll get into trouble." The Doctor hugged River. "And… don't worry; I'll look after our baby, our little time lord." He released_ his wife, _kissed her and watched as she left the TARDIS, leaving him with the baby._

"But you will do anything you can to keep her safe!" River argued. "You've proven that you are the best father in the entire universe! You CAN look after her, and one way or another; you will keep her from harm. I know that now!" the Doctor looked up at River and nodded.

"Thank you sweetie." He tenderly gave River a kiss and looked down at Harmony again. "remember the time she first regenerated?"

_"River, gun!" he held out his hand. River handed him a gun, confused._

_"I thought you were never one to shoot anyone, or anything for that matter." She pointed out as the Doctor shot pretty much everything that came towards him._

_"That was before THEY HURT MY DAUGHTER!" he yelled in rage at the incoming daleks. Harmony smiled secretly. She never realised how much her father loved her. River joined in the shooting, creating a wall between the daleks and Harmony. The Doctor was suddenly shot in the ribs and collapsed to the ground._

_"DAD!" Harmony scurried over to him. He was still conscious, just led on the ground in shock, but he soon recovered. The daleks took the opportunity and fired at Harmony. Harmony was too busy with her father she didn't notice the incoming shot. It hit her right next to her right heart, sending her, unconscious, to the ground. The Doctor was furious. He forgot about the pain he was in and hauled himself up, pulled out his sonic and waved it at the daleks. To his surprise, they all shut down._

_The Doctor immediately rushed Harmony to the medical bay. As he lay Harmony down on the bed, she awoke._

_"Dad, it hurts." She cried quietly. The Doctor sighed._

_"I know sweetie. You're lucky to have survived." He said reassuringly. Then, as if on cue, her right heart stopped. Harmony cried out in pain. The Doctor immediately pulled her into a hug, trying to take her mind off it._

_"Dad, I'm scared. What's going to happen to me?" she asked. Before the Doctor could answer, Harmony began to glow. Harmony found enough strength to climb of the bed and remain upright._

_"Dad?" she looked at him worried. Then, the glowing erupted into streams of orange and gold. River came in just as it ended. The Doctor smiled. She was a time lord, like him. She regenerated._

_The Doctor looked at her before pulling her into a firm embrace, which she returned._

_"That was your first regeneration, and you did it because you were checking up on your old man!" he laughed and ruffled her hair._

_"Dad! You're gonna ruin my hair." She cried. The Doctor released the hug and laughed._

"You two are closer than any two living things in the whole of space and time!" River laughed, "Remember when you took us back to the Byzantium and she cried because she thought she'd seriously hurt you?"

_"We will kill you and your family." He replied harshly._

_"Happy anniversary sweetie!" the Doctor cried. River just shook her head._

_The light went out and three loud cracks were heard. When the lights came back on, River and the Doctor lay on the ground. Harmony stood among three piles of rubble and a sledge-hammer._

_"Thanks Sharpy." She patted the TARDIS. "You sure know what to take on a mission."_

_River managed to stand on her own but the Doctor lay on the floor with his eyes closed._

_"Mum! Please can you help get dad on the TARDIS and to the medical room? I might have hurt him when I smashed the angels." She asked nervously. She was in pitch black and with such little time to pull out her sledge hammer, she could easily have injured her dad._

_Once everyone was safely, more or less, on board, Harmony ran to the medical room and started running scans. Her assumptions had been correct, and her father had taken a beating in the back of the head._

_"MUM! Please come here!" Harmony all but screamed for her mother. River rushed into the room and took Harmony in her arms._

_"What's the matter sweetie? How is he?" River questioned. Harmony began to cry._

_"It's entirely my fault. I accidentally hit him in the back of the neck with the hammer when I destroyed Bob, look!" She pointed to the blood spot on the Doctors neck and turned away quickly. "Please can you help him? I don't want to cause any more damage!" Harmony couldn't take it anymore and she ran out the medical bay._

_River sighed. She had never seen her daughter so upset. She called out to the TARDIS and immediately began to work on the Doctor._

"Yeah, it took a while to convince her I still loved her." He sighed, stroking Harmony's hair. "you were watching through the cracks of the door!"

_The Doctor slowly woke back in the medical room, staring straight into the eyes of his wife. He immediately leaned up and pulled her towards him in a firm hug before looking around the room._

_"Where's Harmony? She just saved our lives!" he practically shouted at no-one in particular. River smile faded as she led his to Harmony's room. He slowly placed an ear up against the door. Inside, he could hear soft, muffled sobs emitting from his 11 year old daughter. Slowly he opened the door._

_"Harmony? Are you ok? May I come in?" he asked. Harmony whispered a small yes. The Doctor entered her room to find her curled up on her bed with her night-light on. The Doctor smiled and sat on the end of Harmony's bed._

_"What's the matter sweetie?" he questioned, stroking Harmony face. Harmony seemed t flinch at his touch and this seriously worried the Doctor. "Are you sick?"_

_Harmony shook her head and mustered up her courage._

_"Dad, I'm really sorry about what happened. I didn't mean to hit you, it was dark and I had to…well, kind of act as quick as I could. Can you forgive me? Please?" Harmony begged. "I love you dad, and I'm really scared I'll hurt you again, like I have in the past."_

_The Doctor pulled his daughter in an embrace and let her cry into his chest._

_"I love you too sweetie and of course I'll forgive you, why wouldn't I? You just saved everyone's life!" he pointed out. "And what do you mean, upset me in the past?" but he answered his own question when he saw the holographic TARDIS orbit around Gallifrey._

_"Oh sweetie! That was completely my fault about Gallifrey. I would never want you to blame yourself for my emotional responses. I have a good, well not so good, reason to be upset about that, don't build on your guilt. You have nothing to be sorry for." He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back gently until the tears dies down._

_Harmony pulled out of the hug and whispered a quick thank you into the Doctors ear._

_"Now, how about some fish custard?" the Doctor asked._

_"And jelly babies for dessert?" Harmony smiled._

_"You're on!" the Doctor shouted. "Last one to the kitchen is an apple!"_

"And the night after. I had to convince her again that I truly loved her. She is such a sensitive girl." He added.

_"Harmony? Harmony, sweetie? Please wake up!" the Doctor desperately tried to wake his daughter, who was obviously having a nightmare. He could tell because her blankets were all tangled and she was tossing and turning. The Doctor grabbed hold of her shoulders and shook her gently._

_"Please wake up Harmony! What's wrong?" the Doctor was pretty much begging now. He placed a hand on her forehead and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he was in the dream._

_There was a weeping angel, holding Harmony's arms behind her back. Harmony was struggling, trying to get away from it, but to no avail. He then turned to see what Harmony was trying to get to. His eyes widened. It was… him! The dream Doctor paced in front of Harmony, an evil smirk stained his face._

_"You can't do anything right, can you?" he snarled. Harmony whimpered as he ran a finger through her hair. "You disgust me!"_

_The Doctor was taken aback by the cruel words of his dreamt up version of himself. He looked at the fear filled eyes of his daughter and yelled._

_"Harmony! Please don't listen to him! He's not me! I love you more than anything in the whole world. Don't listen to him!" he begged her to ignore his dream self. "He's a figment of your imagination!" then he realised. If she's imagined him…oh no! I didn't even know she thought of such a cruel person in me._

_"Just shut up will you!" the dream Doctor spat at him. Harmony cried out for her father._

_"Stop being a baby. You're so embarrassing!" that tore the real Doctors heart and he stormed over to him._

_"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO MY DAUGHTER LIKE THAT!" Harmony's cries began to die down. The Doctor realised if he wanted Harmony's attention, he had to prove how much she meant to him. "The only embarrassment is you. Everything you say is a lie. I love her very much and if you believe you can push all those horrible word into her head, you thought wrong! I won't let anyone near my daughter who even thinks of her as an embarrassment. She's the only person I would go on a mission with. She's smart, brave and kind. She's the best person I've ever known and I'm proud to call her my daughter."_

_Harmony smiled shyly. She didn't realise her father thought about her that way and she felt stupid for believing the cruel, twisted image. However, she still had doubts._

_"Harmony, I need you to listen to me. You are my daughter, and the most important person in my life. Don't tell your mother this but I love you even more than I love her." Harmony knew how much he loved River, but to be loved MORE than her…_

_"What's… what are you… Harmony!" the dream Doctor glanced over at Harmony. The angel holding her back vanished and she ran in front of her father._

_"You don't hurt me anymore. I know my father loves me and I love him. I trust him and that makes you nothing more than a pile of dust." The dream Doctor screamed and vanished, leaving behind a pile of dust. The Doctor felt their connection snap and he woke in the real world. He looked down at Harmony, who stared straight into his eyes. She threw her arms around the Doctors neck, like he would disappear altogether._

_"I love you daddy!" he ran his hand through her hair and smiled._

_"I love you too sweetie." He replied and pulled his daughter closer. Harmony laughed._

_"Dad! Hug me any tighter I'm going to snap!" Harmony giggled. The Doctor pulled her away. Harmony noticed the sadness in her father's eyes._

_"Dad, I'm so sorry. I don't really think that way of you, I just. I REALLY hurt you!" she burst into tears. "I've hurt you more times than I can even count. I just thought about myself that way. I'm sorry."_

_The Doctor pulled her close as she began to tremble._

_"Harmony. If you really think you've hurt me, then you couldn't be more wrong. I can't even begin to imagine life without you. I even wonder how I survived without you. Don't blame yourself. I do that all the time and now look at me."_

_Harmony smiled. When River entered the room, she found them asleep on the bed. Harmony was on her father's lap and the Doctor was leaning against the wall behind him, one arm around Harmony, the other stroking her hair._

River looked over at the Doctor, who had fallen asleep with Harmony in his arms, just like in that last flashback. She sighed happily.

"And that's the way it will stay."


	21. Chapter 21 the doctor dreams

**Hey guys! I know… I haven't updated in a while. I have had LOADS of homework and no time to type at all whatsoever. BTW, I don't know anything about the time war, what happened on Gallifrey or who survived.**

**I am having a MAJOR writers block, so if there's a character you would like to see in this story, please let me know and I can try to include them. This chapter's called the Doctor dreams.**

**Who's looking forward to the Christmas special then? I know I am! Christmas is cool! Well, in case I don't write more before, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

Harmony waltzed around the TARDIS main control room, bored and not wanting to touch any of the controls. River was in the kitchen tidying up after a food fight they had had earlier that day… well, whenever. Time was irrelevant in the TARDIS. Anyway, they had the food fight to help Harmony forget about Madame Kovarian, as she was pretty traumatized. It worked and she didn't get frightened about it anymore, but the poor excuse for a kitchen took the brunt of the attacks. She didn't really want to be tidying _that _mess.

Harmony's waltz began to look more and more like a pace as she strode up and round the controls once more. The Doctor had called it a night and went to bed. An older time lord, such as himself, could sleep for less than an hour and still get the necessary energy for the next day.

After the whole thing with Kovarian, Harmony could tell he was tired, even after they fell asleep together in the med bay. After 24 hours, the Doctor announced he was tired and went to bed.

That was 5 hours ago.

Harmony, as per usual, was concerned about the welfare of her father and was pretty worried about the fact he had been sleeping 5 or 6 times longer than he usually did. She tried to shrug it off, as it was only sleep, but she could hear the little voice in the back of her head telling her that things were _not_ ok.

"Sharpy? Can you move dad's room closer to the main control room?" after a series of _kwoosh_ sounds, there came a deeper-than-usual wheezing sound. "I know sharpy, I'm worried too." Harmony knew it was probably nothing. After all, it was only a rest. She just wanted to keep the room close, just in case something _was _wrong. "Maybe I _should_ check on him."

"NOOOO!" as if on cue, a scream rang out. The Doctor's scream. Harmony ditched every thought she had had and ran to the Doctor's door, knocking furiously.

"Dad!? Are you ok in there?" she received no reply. The door quickly swung open, an act of the TARDIS, who was worried for her thief. Harmony thanked her and walked slowly into the room.

The Doctor was in his bed, his breathing was ragged panting and he was sweating heavily. The blankets wrapped around him awkwardly and pillows covered the floor. He still wore his shirt, trousers and bowtie, almost as if he had just pulled off his shoes and jacket and plopped on the bed, instantly falling asleep.

"Dad!" Harmony gasp and ran to his bedside. She gently put a hand on his damp forehead, stroking his fringe back gently. He was burning up! She tugged at the blankets in an attempt to loosen them. She fully removed them and tossed them to the side before proceeding to wake the Doctor.

"Dad, Wake up! Please, wake up!" she begged. She knelt down beside him, shaking his shoulders gently, attempting to wake him. She shook him harder, still not getting a stir or a sound from the man. Suddenly, a bloodcurdling scream tore through the TARDIS, splitting the silence.

Harmony wanted to cry. She had never seen the Doctor in so much pain, or heard him scream before. She grasped his hand and held it tight in hers, soothing circles on the back of his hand. She wanted to help him, but she didn't know how! Then, she remembered the time she had the nightmare about how she thought he didn't want to be with her. She remembered how he had put his hands on her face and he had managed to enter her dream.

"Sweetie? What's wrong?" Harmony turned to the doorframe, still kneeling beside the Doctor, her hand still in his. She could hear River running down the corridor, most likely responding to the Doctor's scream. She didn't want her to worry about her entering his head, because… well, that was just River.

"Don't worry mum! We're gonna be fine!" she called out before releasing her grip on the Doctor's hand and replacing them on his face. Her vision went black and hazy, then she awoke… in the dream.

River was in the kitchen. She had finished tidying the mess an hour ago and was now in the process of making cookies. Chocolate chip ones, of course. They had just come out the oven and were a bit too hot to eat, so she left them on the counter. She looked at the cookies, feeling quite pleased with herself, when a cry of terror sounded down the hall. River knew it could only be her husband and ran to help.

River made it to the main control room at last, but neither the Doctor nor Harmony was anywhere to be seen. It took a moment to realise that she had just run past an open door. She looked around, before laying her eyes on the widely open door.

"Sweetie? What's wrong?" River called out. She was scared. For the first time in her life she was really, properly scared. She started walking towards the door, not knowing what she might find, but that walk turned into a full-on-run when she _knew _Harmony would be in there with him.

"Don't worry mum! We're gonna be fine!" Harmony. River stopped in her tracks, 3 meters away from the room. Did that mean '_don't come in', 'I know what I'm doing' _or _'you're not gonna like what I'm doing so don't come in'._ River sighed, knowing it was going to be the last one. _Only one way to find out!_

She strolled the last 3 meters and stopped in the doorframe. She gasped. There was the Doctor, chest rising and falling rapidly and making fearful whimpers, Harmony at his bedside with her hand on his face. Harmony knew how River felt about the whole dream-sharing process, but for Harmony to ignore _that _warning, this _must _ have been serious, so she stood and watched hopefully, not wanting to disrupt any link that had established.

Harmony opened her eyes on a planet of some sort, one she had never seen before, but if this was a dream, the Doctor could have easily made up his own planet. Then she looked harder. She saw a glass dome, covering a city by the looks of it, the buildings tall, thin and silver. The ground was literally glowing with a yellow dust; the sky was a beautiful sunset orange and the trees shimmered silver like Harmony had never seen before.

She looked closer at the dome, not noticing something before as she was taking in her surroundings. A large hole, like something had smashed through it. Loud roars of '_EXTERMINATE' _sounded, dalek battle ships flew overhead, and missile's, shot from the ships, collided with the glass dome, the city, making the ground rumble. Harmony stood in shock. The sky went grey and dull, the ground getting dryer and cracking with every hit the planet took. Then, she thought of something, something important. _Dad!_

/_Harmony?! Is that you?_/That was the Doctor's voice! Harmony realised, and she spoke out.

"Where are you?" she received no reply, her heart sank. She didn't like this dream, she wanted to break the connection, but this was her father she was trying to save, and she wouldn't wake up without him!

/_Thank you Harmony,_/the voice spoke again, but she still couldn't find the source. /_Help me, please! I'm scared._/The Doctor's voice came at a higher pitch, followed by a small whimper.

_I got to find him! Just think of something that isn't a war forsaken planet! _Harmony reassured herself.

She started to think of the TARDIS, the only place she could call home, her birthday, their first family picnic, the laser tag, the cake, her night-light, and anything she could think of that reminded her she was safe.

The Doctor protecting her from Madame Kovarian, River and the Doctor standing in the way of her to stop the daleks, the Doctor comforting her from her dreams, the doctor comforting her when she needed it. She then realised what she needed to do.

/_Dad! This is your dream! You can change it! Think of any one moment you can when you felt safe. Any moment with me, so we can find each other!_/Harmony spoke out in her mind. She and her father seemed… connected, somehow.

/_I… I don't know! I'm scared._/ The Doctor sounded so vulnerable, so innocent. She didn't like it.

/_Dad, remember that night I thought you thought badly of me, so I created that evil dream version of you?_/ Silence. /_It's like that. You are the greatest dad in the world and I love you. Now, I need you to do this, for me. Just think of one moment you were truly happy, one where you felt safe._/More silence. Harmony was worried that he couldn't hear her or wasn't listening. Harmony sunk to the floor, not knowing what to do.

/_Birth, Angels, Ice-cream, sledge-hammer, regeneration, birthday, night-light, storm-cage, sonic, TARDIS…_/ the Doctor's voice rambled on, picking out other random objects, dates and people. Harmony didn't know what he was going on about. These had all happened on different dates, not one specific date. She was about to tell him _one _date, but she noticed the sky turning white. It was working! The city and the dome vanished, dalek voices growing further and further away, smoke and fog lifting.

When everything cleared, she saw she was in a white room, completely white, like in _her _dream. Then, she saw the Doctor standing a few meters away, facing her. His clothes' were torn, his body scratched and bruised in various places, his hair was damp and messy and he had an awful gash on his forehead. She watched in amazement as the gashes and bruises vanished, his clothes fixed themselves, and his hair seemed to comb over in its normal fashion.

"Harmony!" he cried, running towards her, Harmony towards him. They re-united in the middle, Harmony leaping into the Doctor's arms. The Doctor couldn't be happier, going down on one knee and embracing her tightly. Harmony hugged him tightly back. After a few minutes, the Doctor suggested they break the connection. Harmony closed her eyes… and woke in the Doctor's room.

The Doctor sat up, looking round his room. He smiled in relief when he saw Harmony's worried face beside him. He sighed happily, causing Harmony to smile too. She extended her arms and the Doctor took the offer, rubbing circles on her back in a way of comfort. No-one noticed River, standing by the door-frame.

River watched her daughter carefully as she held the steady connection. She always did anything possible to help her father, they were truly inseparable. She smiled as the Doctor slowly calmed in his sleep. Whatever Harmony was doing, it was working. She decided to let her daughter continue, but she was going to be reminded how dangerous entering other people's dreams were.

_River had given the Doctor the same lecture about entering other's dreams. He had once entered her dreams and saw how Kovarian had trained her to kill the Doctor. He wasn't too happy about that. He actually had tears in his eyes when he hugged her and she told him he wasn't supposed to see it. He just cried on her shoulder for a while before telling her he loved her and would never let anything like that happen to her again or to Harmony._

River stood silently as Harmony lowered her arms and the Doctor's eyes flickered open. She smiled, but then hoped Harmony hadn't seen anything that would upset her. The Doctor sat up, looking around the room before embracing Harmony. River decided to leave them to it, and made her way back to the kitchen, just as Harmony and the Doctor released their embrace and looked at each other.

"So, dad? What memory where you thinking of, because I don't remember having any of those things at the same time. Was this before I was born?" The Doctor shook his head and smiled.

"It wasn't a memory, Harmony. I didn't need a memory to feel safe or happy." Harmony looked confused. The Doctor put his hand tenderly on Harmony's shoulder. "I needed you."

"Da…" the Doctor placed a finger on her lips, cutting her off.

"No, Harmony, it's true. No time or place can compare to you. The words I said, they all relate to you:

When you were born, how you always defeat the angels, the ice-cream fight on the beach and you being my body guard, the way you always carry a sledge-hammer, you're first regeneration protecting me, your birthdays, how much you appreciate the night-light, that time in storm-cage when I thought I lost you and you came back to me, your sonic and the sonic tag in Stormcage, how you call the TARDIS home. Need I go on? You are the only person I feel safe around and am happy to be with. Thank you Harmony."

Harmony was speechless. He really thought about her like that? She smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around his neck. The Doctor smiled, _she's the greatest thing that has ever happened to me in my 900+ years!_

"Dad? Who are you talking to?" Harmony asked, looking around the room before breaking the hug.

"No-one dear. Why?" he replied, confused that he hadn't said anything.

"coz, I heard you say: she's the greatest thing that has ever happened to me in my 900+ years!" the Doctor looked serious now. _I wonder…_

"You wonder what, dad?" Harmony questioned. The Doctor smiled.

"Think of a number between 1 and 1000000000 but don't tell me! I'm going to guess." Harmony looked at him but did as he asked. _784563._

"784563!" the Doctor blurted, Harmony looking at him in surprise. The Doctor grinned his childish grin. "It appears we have a bond!"

**I know! A bond, a bit cheesy and possibly absolutly stupid and fairytale, but it ****_might _****come in handy later. Thank you to everyone currently reading this story. Now, you see that little button down there, just below this chapter? Click it! Please? I love reviews, reviews are cool**

**PS: I am having a MAJOR writer's block, so if there's a character you would like to see in this story, please let me know and I can try to include them.**


	22. Chapter 22 friends forever

**Ok guys, I've been thinking, not quite an action, but a suspense ought to help! So, here is an unusual twist which I highly doubt would really happen but is quite a… unusually plot. You'll see!**

**Special thanks to Singstar65, my best friend, DoCtOrWhOlUvEr11 for being Writing spirit, Pondgirl11 for being awesome and to we will be together and 4ever, my inspiration! Also, thanks to my brother, PokePerson5, for following along with the story.**

**Ps. I have a really bad case of writers block and I want to keep this story going.**

**This is literally an hour or two after the Doctor and Harmony had their dream adventure, so it's chapter 21b, in a way. Basically, it's a continued chapter. IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED 'THE END OF TIME' WATCH IT!**

**This chapter is for Pondgirl11! Thank you for your suggestions!**

The Doctor, River and Harmony were sat in, what they called, the lounge. They had just been to a moon made of honey for breakfast after Harmony had made pancakes. The Doctor loved pancake-day, but as time didn't matter on the TARDIS, they had it once a week. It was a 'Family tradition' according to the Doctor.

He Doctor and Harmony were sat on the sofa, flicking through the family photo album. River was sat on the sofa the other side of them, reading a magazine. She was half-way through a Sudoku puzzle when she felt peckish, so she put down her magazine and asked them if they wanted anything.

"COOKIES!" they replied in unison, looked at each other and burst into laughter. River smiled at the typical pair and went to get said cookies. Harmony looked at the Doctor and looked serious, which worried the Doctor.

"What's wrong?" he asked, putting an arm around her shoulders. Harmony sat up and looked down at her lap.

"What planet were we on? In your dream, I mean. I was really nice until all the daleks and stuff." She asked, however when she looked up, the Doctor was looking away from her. "Dad?" she reached up and gently turned his head towards her. He was crying. "Dad, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"It's ok sweetie. I kept it hidden for too long, buried it too far. But I should have dealt with it long ago. That planet was my home planet… Gallifrey." Harmony gasped, thinking back to all the times she had pointed to Gallifrey on her wall, in her night-light, asked the Doctor where he came from, why it looked like a fire planet, all the things that had made him cry, and she'd done it again.

"Dad, I'm sor…"

"No, Harmony. It's about time I told you." He took a deep breath and wiped his eyes. "A very long time ago, the Time Lord High Council sent me to prevent Davros from ever creating the daleks, so I gave Davros a device which would blow up his sun. The daleks weren't very happy and civil war broke out on Gallifrey. I vowed to never help fight in the war, but after seeing a child be killed in front of me by a dalek, I knew I had to do something. Many were dying on both sides, everyone was suffering and I couldn't bare it. I created a weapon called 'the moment' and used it to destroy Gallifrey."

"Dad, I'm really sorry. I didn't know." Harmony wrapped her arms around the Doctor's arm and rested her head on his shoulder. The Doctor decided to continue.

"After that, I learned of another survivor, The Master. The only reason he survived was because he had a connection with Gallifrey in his head so the Time Lord High Council could break through the time lock and bring Gallifrey back. Four beats of a drum, the beats of a time lord's heart. The Time Lord High Council sent a whitepoint star to Earth, where me and him re-united and, well… fought, I guess."

"The Master planned to take over the Earth, and I had to stop him. Fortunately, the Council came in and resolved things, but not before bringing Gallifrey with them, which would knock Earth out of orbit and cause everyone to die. I destroyed the whitepoint star, thanks to a really nice woman on the council, and the connection broke, sending the council and Gallifrey back. The Council president, Rassilon, refused to die alone and tried to kill me, but the Master got in the way and used his 'powers' to destroy him. It was more of revenge than anything."

"What happened to him dad?" Harmony was scared to ask, but she did anyway.

"He was destroyed, along with Gallifrey. He was caught in the time crack and was sent back with the Council. He hated them for making him live with the drums in his head." The Doctor replied. Then, he had an idea. He looked down at Harmony and smiled his I'm-so-smart smile. "I believe I owe him a favour."

He leapt from his seat and ran out the room, Harmony following close behind, both almost knocking River over. River thought what they were doing must be good, so she set down the cookie's and followed them.

"You're sure this will work?" River asked, gently stroking the controls as she walked around the main control room. The doctor ran past her, pushing buttons and pulling several small levers. He looked up and grinned like a 9-year-old. Usually when the Doctor had a plan, it didn't work, at least, not how he had intended.

"Of course it will! It might. It probably won't…" his voice trailed off as he began to think about the chances of succeeding. "Anyway, I'm gonna make it work. Now, remember the plan!" he pointed both fingers at River and Harmony, pulled them closer and kissed them on the forehead before turning his attention to the larger lever. "Geronimo!"

The TARDIS rematerialized in the right place, the Immortality Gate room in Naismith's mansion, the day before the Master, the Time Lord High Council and himself. The Doctor stepped out, yelling a stern "stay there!" to his family. He looked around thinking: _This is just how I remembered it, but without all the glass. _He looked back at the TARDIS.

"Wait for my signal!" The Doctor warned before winking to River, who nodded and went to make the TARDIS invisible. Harmony mouthed 'good luck' to her father and shut the door. River and Harmony both stood by the view screen and waited for their signal.

He took another look around and sighed. He only had one shot. If this didn't work, he won't have another chance. He heard voices and dived into his hiding place between the computer desk and the wall, leaving him unseen by the Master, guards and the Time Lord High Council.

He moved himself between the wall and the computer desk, as so not to be seen. He looked down at his wrist, the vortex manipulator.

It had only taken Harmony two seconds to realize they would most likely be caught if they just appeared in front of everyone, so she suggested they go back a day before and give the Doctor the vortex manipulator so he could jump to the next day, still in his hiding place, while Harmony and River take the cloaked TARDIS. He winked at where the TARDIS sat invisible, and pressing the button on the vortex manipulator.

"Mum, that's the signal!" Harmony pointed at the screen where the Doctor had just winked and vanished in a flash of blue.

"Ok sweetie." She replied. "Would you like to pull the lever?" Harmony literally jumped at the chance to fly the TARDIS. Apparently, she had accidentally flown it into the time vortex when she was a baby. She pulled down the lever and looked over at River, who smiled and went back to the screen.

The first thing she saw the Doctor. He was stood there, like he had done a moment ago, with the thumbs up. River looked at Harmony, who began walking towards her room. River decided not to ask Harmony why she had her fingers crossed behind her back as she found herself doing the same.

The doctor found himself in the same place when the flash faded. The first thing he was aware of was voices. The voices of Rassilon and the Master. When was he?

"_Get out of the way."_ That was him! Him when he was younger. This was the Doctor! Which meant he didn't have much time! *BANG* the Doctor really tried not to come out of his hiding place.

_"The link is broken! Back into the time war, Rassilon! Back into hell!"_

_"GALLIFREY FALLING! GALLIFREY FALLS!"_

_"You die with me, Doctor!"_

_"I know."_

_"Get out of the way." _The sound of electricity filled the room. He had to act fast! This was it, his one chance. He couldn't afford any mistakes, so he listened intently.

_"YOU DID THIS TO ME! ALL MY LIFE! YOU MADE ME!" _

_"ONE!" More electric._

_"TWO!" Not long now!_

_"THREE!" Almost there…_

_"FOUR!" NOW!_

The Doctor suddenly leapt from his hiding spot, running the fastest he ever had before and rammed himself into the Master, wrapping his arms around him and pushing him along. The TARDIS doors flung open and they disappeared inside, all in the space of 3 seconds, a bright flash of light avoiding them from being caught.

River immediately took off in the still cloaked and silent TARDIS, leaving no trace of their presence. The Doctor and the Master lay in a heap on the floor, holding one another by the arms and panting heavily.

"Doctor?" the Master was the first to break the silence, looking deep into the Doctor's eyes. The Doctor nodded, still panting. He'd done it! He'd saved the Master! "Well… what do you know… you've regenerated." The Master gave him a sly look before realising they were still gripping each other's arms, but they didn't let go.

"Yeah, I regenerated." He panted, looking over at River. River smiled and walked towards them. The Doctor looked back at the Master. "This is my wife, River Song." He smiled as he stood, helping the Master to stand. The Master suddenly cried out, falling to the floor. River and the Doctor both grabbed an arm to support him.

"Ok, let's get you to the medical bay." The Doctor groaned as he helped support the Master. Upon arriving at the medical bay, the Master chuckled menacingly.

"You really do care, don't you?" The Master asked, seeing the Doctor looking guiltily at the floor. The Master's face dropped. "When… when those guys… came down from that helicopter… I heard you calling out for them to let me go. It must have been a while for you…"

"No. I remember it as clear as anything. You were my best childhood friend. You don't know how devastated I was when you refused to regenerate that time before that. I thought I'd lost you forever, but now you're back, I want you to stay. Plus… you saved my life." The Doctor extended a hand, the Master shook it.

"Right them," River started, forgotten by the Doctor and the Master, "I'll make some tea. See you later sweetie." She kissed the Doctor's cheek and went to make said tea.

"Now, about that thing of yours, you know the dying part. I had a while to fix up an antidote for you." He smiled, handing him a small cylinder of green liquid. The Master just looked at him. "Well, go on! You can either drink it now or I inject it." The Doctor raised an eyebrow. The liquid was downed in an instant and the Master looked up at him with a cheeky grin.

"Done!" he announced. The Doctor laughed and clapped a hand on his shoulder. He muttered something along the lines of 'you haven't changed a bit' and walked towards the medicine cabinet. "What are you doing Doctor?" the Master asked curiously as the Doctor pulled out his sonic and a scanner-looking thing with a screen, a port and a weird camera looking part. It looked like a phone.

"It's going to tingle a little, but you'll be fine." The Doctor assured him. The Master looked worried, but sat still none the less. The Doctor pressed the small red button on the scanner, which emitted a small blue ray, scanning the Master and showing results on the small screen on the front of it.

The Doctor made an 'hmmm' noise and inserted his sonic into the small port in the device. The sonic whirred for a while before beeping. After the beeping, the Doctor removed it, pointed the sonic at the Master and pressed the button. Then, he stepped back. The Master literally leapt off the bed and smiled widely at the Doctor.

"IT STOPPED! The drumming in my head! Ha ha! It stopped! Thank you Doctor!" he ran over to him and wrapped his arms around his neck. The Master was too excited to think about whether he liked the Doctor or not, but this was just… fantastic.

"You're back!" the Master released the Doctor and spun round to see a teenage looking girl with straight blonde hair and green eyes running towards the Doctor. The Doctor kneeled on one knee, extended his arms and the girl ran into them. They embraced each other before she stepped back and looked at the Master. "It worked!"

"Harmony, this is the Master. Master, this is Harmony." The Master and Harmony shook hands and exchanged a 'pleased to meet you' before the Master looked questioningly at the Doctor. The Doctor smiled and pulled Harmony closer to him before answering the unasked question. "She's my daughter."

"Well, I think I need to catch up!" the Master exclaimed, obviously surprised. The Doctor chuckled weakly. Harmony broke away from his hold and walked over to the door.

"I'm going to go help mum." She announced and turned to leave, but she looked back at the Master. "I'm glad dad has a friend." She nodded and left.

"Friend. Yes, I like that." The Master looked over to the Doctor.

"Me too. Now, you remember the conversation we had before the helicopters?" the Master nodded. "Well, Allons-y!"

"Well, this is fun, isn't it?" the Doctor yelled, looking over to the Master. The two were running, running through a large field of red grass. The Master looked over to him, a big smile on his face.

"Yeah, sure is!" he panted, "just like when we were kids!" he added. The Doctor laughed.

"I know! It may not be Gallifrey, but it's the same feeling, right?"

"Right!"

After a few minutes, the two stopped running and lay amongst the red grass, looking up at the sky. The Master looked over at the Doctor, who had closed his eyes. The Master smiled and sat up, looking behind him. The bright blue TARDIS against the crimson grass was easily visible. He looked back at the Doctor, still with his eyes closed. The Master did the same.

When Harmony went out to find them that evening, she found them in the grass, pointing at the sky and the different constellations, holding hands. Harmony smiled. They looked so young, like kids. But that's just how they were. Harmony looked at them for a while before turning back to the TARDIS. She was glad the plan worked, for if it hadn't, she had feared the Doctor would remain lonely. She smiled and walked to her room, turning on the night-light and reaching under her pillow. She pulled out a small blue book. Her TARDIS diary. She began to write.

**A/N: for those who are confused, they had to go a day early to drop the Doctor off while the room was empty so they didn't get spotted. The Doctor winked so they can send the TARDIS can go nearer the time and the Doctor uses the vortex manipulator to stay where he is and move closer to the time too.**

**Thank you for reading this far. I need your help guys! IMPORTANT: Who thinks the Master should become, like, a companion? I mean, like, stay on the TARDIS and assist the Doctor. What would you like me to do with him?**

**Btw, there is going to be NO SLASH between the Master and the Doctor. It is only friendship. Yes, I know the Master and the Doctor would probably never be friends, but I really wanted the Doctor to have a friend. **

**Now, you see the little button below? Please leave a review! Thanks!**


	23. Chapter 23 a hero and a villian

**Ok then. OVER 10,500 views! Omg, you guys make me sooooo happy! Merry Xmas to you. **

**Special thanks to Singstar65, my best friend, DoctorWhOlUvEr11 for being Writing spirit, Pondgirl11 for being awesome, thehuntress00 for your AMAZING suggestion and to we will be together and 4ever, my inspiration! Also, thanks to my brother, PokePerson5, for following along with the story.**

**This chapter goes to thehuntress00. Thank you for your suggestion!**

The Doctor, the Master and Harmony were on 21st century Earth. June 21st 2012. River had gone to see her granddad, Brian Williams, leaving Harmony with the Doctor and the Master. They had just been to costa coffee and were now walking through the park. The Doctor had been quiet for most of the journey, as the Master had noticed.

"Doctor? Why are you so quiet?" the Master pulled him over to sit down on a bench for a while. The Doctor looked up at Harmony and smiled.

"Sweetie, there's a fountain over there. Why don't you go see? I need to talk to the Master alone for a while, so please can you… not read my mind." Harmony basically shrugged and skipped over to the fountain. The Doctor looked at the Master. "It's Harmony's birthday in two days. She's 16 and I have absolutely no idea what to do, what to get her or anything! She deserves a better dad."

"No she doesn't. How come all you seem to do is beat yourself up about every little thing that goes wrong in your life? You are a great dad. I know you are." The Master clapped his back and smiled. The Doctor smiled back.

"Master, I have a question. Well… two, really. One, shall we call each other… by our childhood names?" the Doctor stammered.

"Theta, I would like that."

"Thank you, Koschei." the Doctor replied, testing the names out. "Now, the second question. Koschei, you are the closest person I have to a family. How would you like to be, say, Harmony's uncle?" Koschei's eyes lit up.

"Theta, do you really mean that?" the Doctor nodded. "I would be delighted! I guess this makes us..."

"...brothers, yes. Are you ok with that?" the only reply the Doctor received was Koschei wrapping his arms around his neck, tears threatening to fall. The Doctor patted him on the back and smiled. "I'll take that as a yes!" the Doctor laughed. When they broke apart, Koschei smiled.

"Thank you, Theta." Koschei looked over to the fountain and the smile fell. "Um... Theta? Where's Harmony?"

Panic rose in the Doctor as he leapt from the bench and ran circuits around the park, calling her name as he ran. After 7 laps, he approached Koschei, tears flowing down his face.

"She's... She's not here. I don't... I don't know where else she... She could be!" sobs wracked the Doctor's body, Koschei was silently crying too.

"Theta, let's go back to the TARDIS. Maybe she's there." he suggested, more or less trying to cheer the Doctor up. He only nodded and made his way back to the TARDIS, Koschei following close behind.

Upon entering the TARDIS, the Doctor ran a marathon around the TARDIS, calling Harmony's name and looking in every room he came across, checking twice in any of her favourite rooms. When he realised she wasn't on the TARDIS, he screamed.

"KOSCHEI!" he screamed until his throat hurt, too frightened to move. Koschei ran into the room, Harmony's room. The Doctor whimpered loudly before falling to his knees with his face in his hands.

"Theta!" Koschei was at his side in an instant, placing his hands comfortingly on the Doctor's shoulders. The Doctor cried softly. Feeling sorry for his childhood friend, Koschei sat beside him, wrapping an arm around him.

He Doctor usually relied on River for comfort, but he was too upset to care. Koschei, his brother, was the only one here. Swiftly, the Doctor rested his head on Koschei's chest. Although taken by surprise, Koschei looked down and held him closer, letting him cry into his shoulder. After a while, the Doctor spoke again.

"I'm sorry Koschei." the Doctor sighed, breaking away from Koscheis hold. Koschei looked at him curiously. "What?" the Doctor asked confused.

"You! She's your daughter! Why are you apologising? Because you got my shirt wet? It's not your fault and you need help! Let go and get River, shall we can call her?" Call her! The Doctor literally leapt a meter in the air and whooped with joy.

"I haven't tried the bond! Koschei! I can call her! I can call Harmony!"

/Sweetie? Can you hear me?/ no reply. /Sweetie, please, Harmony? Where are you?/ still no reply. The Doctor's smile faded quickly.

/Dad.../ the voice was weak, but there.

/Harmony! Where are you sweetie?/

/I don't know! It's dark and... Dad? It's that woman again. How did I get here? Dad! Help me!/ the Doctor's heart broke at the sound of his daughter desperately calling out to him.

/Sweetie, I can only help you if you yell me where you are! Please, try and remember!/ a long silence.

/We saved her.../ the Doctor was confused.

/Saved who? Who did we save?/ silence.

/Love you dad.../ the bond suddenly filled with darkness, emptiness.

/No! HARMONY!/ it took the Doctor a while to realise he had yelled it out loud when Koschei placed a reassuring hand on his arm.

"Theta, I called River. She'll be here in a while. Let's get some... what is it you eat now?" the Doctor didn't even crack a grin.

"Fish fingers and custard." Koschei pulled a face.

"Nice?"

"Yeah, but I can't stop thinking about Harmony. I'm not in the mood for fish-custard." the Doctor walked slowly out the room, wiping away tears, leaving Koschei to ponder upon any ideas on how to help his friend.

A week later

He Doctor let out a frustrated sound as he read the scanner. His was the 12,486th planet be had scan with a planet-wide beam. He slumped down in the 'comfy chair' but even that was a mistake.  
His mind cast back to the day Harmony was given to him. He had let River sit in the 'comfy chair' when she had arrived. The Doctor failed to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

River walked onto the main control room, she saw him sat in the chair, making no attempt to cover the falling tears, which was serious. The Doctor always tried to hide the pain, but today, it was all too much. River sighed and went to approach him.

"Hey, sweetie." she tried to smile, but it wasn't very reassuring. "Look, we should probably go somewhere... You know, to take our minds off this." the Doctor merely shrugged. "Come on, sweetie. Please, just this one time, focus on something that isn't going to make you cry. Let's go to... Durillium!"

"But River! That was supposed to be the last time I ever saw you! How is that going to help?" the Doctor asked, looking up for only a few seconds before burying his face in his hands.

"Well, whose fault is it that I'm still here? It's yours."

"And Harmony's." the Doctor added. "And I'd hardly call it a fault!"

"Well then, let's go. Maybe the singing towers will cheer you up?" River suggested, holding out her hand. The Doctor looked up at it for a short while before taking it.

"What about Koschei?" the Doctor asked. River shrugged.

"He can come if you need him to." the Doctor nodded at her response. "Do you want him to come?" he nodded again. "Ok, wait here." she instructed and ran in the direction of Koscheis room.

"Master? Are you in there?" River asked, knocking on the door. The door opened; revealing Koschei in a suit much like the Doctor's, but in blue with a blue bow-tie.

"River! Must I remind you again that you may call me Koschei? Anyway, what did you need me for? How's Theta?" he looked at her, confused and worried for the welfare of his friend. River sighed.

"That's why I need you, Koschei. I want to take the Doctor to Durillium to help him calm down and forget things for a while. Also, he is driving me up the walls! He runs around all day, scans all night, he's ignoring us, I have no idea what to do and he doesn't realise we care about Harmony too. I just want him to wind down for a while, but he wants you to come with us. Would you..."

"Of course I will. Anything to help Theta." he exclaimed enthusiastically, already making his way down the hall. When they reached the main control room, the Doctor was no-where to be seen. River muttered something along the lines of 'I told him to stay here, just as well he's wondered off.'

The Doctor had gone into Harmony's room to see if he could find any evidence of where she went, if she was taken or got lost, just anything really. He found the TARDIS diary under her pillow and was fondling it in his hands, wondering whether to read it or not.

"What do you think River? Koschei? Should I read it?" the Doctor looked up at the door frame, where the two had been watching him eagerly, wondering whether to enter the room or not.

"Whatever you decide sweetie." River replied. "There might be some spoilers in there, but maybe it might help." Koschei nodded in agreement. The Doctor put the diary in one of his bigger-on-the-inside pockets and proceeded out the doors with River and Koschei.

They were sat on a grassy hill on Durillium. The Doctor had his back against a big tree, River and Koschei sat either side of him. The Doctor had decided to read the diary but hadn't found out much.

There was an entry on her birthday, the day River accidently erased herself, the day Amy and Rory went back in time and Rory rescued her, the day she got Alto, the day when Madame Kovarian tried to kidnap her, the Doctor's dream adventure and the day they rescued the Master. The Madame Kovarian entry bothered him greatly.

_Dear diary_

_Today was one of the scariest days of my life! Me, mum and dad went to 19__th__ century Earth for a picnic. I got bored and decided to go to the village. Most people were friendly, but there was this one woman who was constantly watching me. I got a bit freaked and hid in the sweetshop and pretended to browse the sweets, hoping she would go away. She didn't and I couldn't use my mobile because it was the 19__th__ century, so they didn't have 4g. I walked out the store and the woman approached me. I realise now I should have run, but I didn't want to be rude or set a bad reputation for myself. She asked me where mum and dad where and I told her they were in the park. She told me she wanted to come too, so I let her. We got to an ally-way and she grabbed me, trying to inject me with some kind of sedative. I tried to call out for dad, but I couldn't._

_He came through though. I don't know what it was, but it was like he could read my thoughts or something. Anyway, he made a heroic entrance, like he always does, (I love it when he gets all heroic and stuff. It's a good look for him. I told mum so!) and I took the opportunity to flip over her head, but she caught me off-guard and threw me to the ground. It hurt, but I felt safer knowing dad was there. Dad tried to run over to me, but she wouldn't let him near me. He faked a blow and helped me up against a wall. He tried to distract her and protect me. Mum arrived in the end, but dad got shot in the shoulder. Dad did his cute grin again. (I love that grin.) The woman, Madame Kovarian, told us there would be a next time. I can't get that thought out of my head now. Like the time we saved mum. I was a little girl then, and I stole dad's diary. Mum and dad went to Durillium. Anyway, I was at auntie and uncle Pond for the day so I don't know what happened, but we saved her…_

It suddenly clicked in the Doctor's brain. We saved her… River… Durillium… diary… Madame Kovarian... It was a puzzle, a riddle. He needed to solve it, so he read on.

_Now, Doctor, I know you are reading this and know that you will find your daughter. I will help you find her._

The Doctor was shocked at this. He read on.

_My name is Sky Wayne. I will show you what to do and where to go, just stay where you are and I will be with you shortly. I promise. Also, bear in mind that if you ask me if I actually wrote this, I won't know. You'll be talking to a younger version of me. After we find your daughter, we will need to back in time and write this in the diary. Just, stay where you are. I'll be 12 seconds. And get the diary back out when we reach room 17._

The Doctor was confused, but none-the-less counted silently in his head, putting the diary away as not to repeat another angels-in-Manhattan incident. Upon reaching twelve, he saw a young girl running up the hill towards them. He stood, as did River and Koschei. The girl was no older than 16 and wore a cameo suit. When she reached the top of the hill, she stood tall and straightened he hat.

"Are you the Doctor?" she asked. The Doctor nodded. "Good. I'm Sky Wayne." She extended her hand out, the Doctor shook it. "Now, I'm in big trouble for this, but… I know where your daughter is."

**And a cliff hanger! Yay, I have always wanted one of those! The Master is gonna be known as Koschei from here on out. Please review. This will be linked together as 3 or 4 chapters. Tell me what you think!**


	24. Chapter 24 Sky's Secret

**Merry Christmas to you all. Bear in mind that I am risking my Xmas eve to write for you wonderful people. It my little sister's birthday, she's 3 and I'd rather be typing than having to deal with a hyper-active kid. Also, I may not be able to get the next chapter up for a while. My parents said I use the laptop too much and I've been banned. :(**

**To thehuntress00's friends. I have asked/was offered to use the name 'Sky Wayne' so all is good. Lol ;) Merry Christmas. Thank you to thehuntress00 for your idea. Please, enjoy.**

"Are you the Doctor?" the girl asked. The Doctor nodded. "Good. I'm Sky Wayne." She extended her hand out, the Doctor shook it. "Now, I'm in big trouble for this, but… I know where your daughter is."

"How?" the Doctor grabbed the girl by the arms. "If she's hurt, you're going to regret it. I mean, _really_ regret it!" the Doctor snarled through clenched teeth. Koschei stepped between the two while River tried to pull the Doctor back.

"Doctor, she's only a teenager! Just let her speak!" River yelled over the struggling of her husband. The Doctor calmed a bit, just enough that he wouldn't grab the girl again. River loosened her grip on him a little. Sky just gawped at him, confused.

"Fine." He took a deep breath and asked again. "How do you know where she is?" Sky looked down at the ground and her hazel eyes met the Doctor's.

"I… I helped… to capture her." The Doctor lunged at her, only to be grabbed by River, Koschei standing to protect the girl before the Doctor did something he would no doubt soon forget. Sky just pushed him out the way. "Doctor, we don't have much time, it could be too late, but we need to go now!" River took her husband by the hand.

"Come on sweetie. She's helping us, look." She turned to Sky, who was looking at them for any response. "Give her a chance. I know you wouldn't turn down our daughter, so why turn _her_ down?" indicating the girl.

"Sky, where is she?" the Doctor asked. Sky smiled, happy that she could be trusted at last.

"Follow me." She indicated for them to follow and ran down the hill, her straight black hair trailing behind her. The Doctor, River and Koschei followed. They ran for what felt like forever, but they finally reached the place: fields of green grass. River and Koschei were confused.

"Why are we here… in the middle of nowhere?" River asked. The Doctor looked at her amused. "Doctor? Was that a _smirk_?" the Doctor laughed. River laughed too. This was the first time in a week the Doctor had even shown any signs of a positive emotion.

"Cloaking device. There's a building or a ship here of some sort. Light is deflected, or moved, around the… whatever it is, therefore it looks invisible. Well, _technically_, it doesn't look invisible because you can't see it because it's invisible so you…"

"Ok sweetie. Don't hurt yourself. We know what a cloaking device is. Now, sonic it, but do that pose you do. I love that pose. Makes you look _really_ sexy!" River stood behind the Doctor, wrapping her arms around him. The Doctor grinned.

Swiftly, he pulled his sonic out from the pocket in his coat and stood, one foot in front of the other, and held the sonic at arm's length, a serious look on his face. A ship materialized in front of them, causing the Doctor to replace the sonic in his pocket.

"How was that?" he turned to River. She smiled.

"Absolutely brilliant." She replied cheekily, arms tightening around him.

"You know, I can do better poses." He pulled her towards him. She grinned.

"Any better and I might just melt." she chuckled.

"I'd have you any way I can get you Professor Song." They were incredibly close to one another, lips almost touching when Koschei cleared his throat.

"River, Theta. Can we just get on with this?" Koschei tried to hide the fact that he felt awkward about the whole flirt scene. The Doctor, of course, could see right through him.

"Kos… if you feel a bit edgy around flirting, you should have told us!" the Doctor laughed. "Besides," he added, looking down at the woman he now held in his arms. "This is the best fun I've had in weeks." He chuckled. Sky looked up at Koschei.

"Are they always like this?" Koschei looked down at her. He had felt instantly attached to the young girl since he saw her, but he didn't know why.

"Yeah… well, they've been like this since I started traveling with them." He replied, placing an arm on her shoulder. They looked back to River and the Doctor.

"Sweetie? Let's finish this later. Right now, we need to find Harmony." River pushed away from him gently. The Doctor released his grip and turned to the girl, his smiled fading.

"You'd better not be lying to me! You had better know where Harmony is, or else!" the Doctor pointed a warning finger at Sky, who just looked at him, not even trying to talk her way out of it.

"Yes sir. Now, please follow me." She turned on the heel and walked towards the ship. 'sir?' the Doctor mouthed to River, who merely shrugged and indicated they should follow. Koschei was already ahead of them, talking to Sky and they walked.

They walked through the ship for hours, it seemed, though it was merely a few minutes. Guards were standing every meter or so, which Sky had already thought out. She had several pairs if hand-cuffs and had cuffed the gang before walking freely through the ship, claiming they were prisoners and that she was taking them to Madame Kovarian.

They took an elevator up to deck nine and walked down the hall until they reached a door with the number 17 on it. As Sky was removing the handcuffs, the Doctor thought back to where he had heard that number before.

…_diary back out when we reach room 17._

Quick as a flash, the Doctor's hand dove into his pocket and found the diary. He re-opened it on the right page and found where he had got up to.

_And get the diary back out when we reach room 17._

_OK, Harmony is in that room. She's asleep so you might have to carry her. She was pretty hard to wake up. Read again after you have come back out the room._

The Doctor ran, full speed, into the room. He sighed with relief when he saw her, lying on the bed like nothing had happened. He strolled over to where she was, gently stroking her cheek before carefully lifting her into her arms. Her head rested against his shoulder. The Doctor smiled, she didn't look harmed in any way, which just added to his relief. He walked out the room, securing Harmony in his arms. River, Koschei and Sky saw them and ran over to see if Harmony was alright.

"She's fine, she's asleep. That was _far _too easy! River, get the diary out my left pocket." River did as she was told and handed the diary to him. Using one free hand, he opened the book on the right page.

_Now, you need to get to the TARDIS. You'll need to get her to the medical bay and run a few scans. Read again once you're in the medical bay. Oh, and by the way…_

…_DUCK!_

"DUCK!" the Doctor wasted no time yelling and motioning at the others to duck and they all fell to the floor, a blaster bolt of some sort flew past where he had just stood. When he looked up, he saw the shadow of Madame Kovarian looming over him.

"Oh my! Aren't we in trouble now Doctor? And you Sky!" she pointed her finger at the girl on the floor trying to pick herself up. "I expected better from you! Now, if you will all be so kind as to follow me…"

"No." Sky found her footing and stood tall in front of her new friends, feeling the need to protect them. Kovarian strode up to her. Sky suddenly felt small, but she didn't move.

"You _dare_ to defy me? Oh this is rich! You decide to help these fools, and you betray me?" Sky shivered. "Well, you should try harder." She scowled.

Sky's serious face turned to shock, raising an arm to her side. She stumbled backwards a bit, before collapsing. Koschei ran out to her, catching her as she fell, eyes fixed to where she was holding. He sat on the ground, Sky resting weakly against his chest. Gently, he moved her hand. Koschei gasped.

"Theta?" Koschei didn't look up. The Doctor was stood behind River, still holding Harmony in his arms. He looked down at Sky, eyes wide. He looked back at Kovarian, who still held the gun in her hand. "You just shot a teenage girl!" he spat at Kovarian.

"What a shame!" Kovarian sneered evilly. Koschei looked at her, a hurt look on his face. "Well, she deserved it! She betrayed me!"

"And with good reason." Sky muttered, groaning slightly as she tried to sit up. Kovarian just raised the gun at her again. Koschei held her closer, feeling the need to protect her from further harm. Sky felt Koschei's arms tighten around her, but she didn't mind. It was comforting. She had felt attached to him for a while now, but had no idea why.

"Kovarian, this has gone far enough." The Doctor stepped forward. Kovarian glared at him. The Doctor smiled. "You know what? In all the excitement, I nearly forgot something." He clicked his fingers and the familiar sound if the TARDIS filled the room, the blue box materialising over the group.

"Right!" the Doctor cried when they were inside. "Everyone to the medical bay!" he ordered, motioning for them to follow him. The closest door led to the medical bay, thanks to the TARDIS, and the two timelords out the girls on the beds.

On one side of the room, River was running every scan she could think of, Harmony lay asleep on the bed, unaware of anything going on in the TARDIS. The Doctor threw his sonic at Koschei and turned to the pages in the diary.

On the other side of the room, Sky was attempting to sit up on the bed, the flesh wound stinging with every attempt. Koschei was dashing around like crazy, just stopping to catch the sonic the Doctor threw at him. He paced over to the bed, running the sonic over the wound. Monitors beeped, both timelords looked up to see whose monitor it was. It was Sky's.

"I'm dying, aren't I?" the answer was obvious. She could feel it. Koschei gripped her hand in his, trying to calm her and comfort her. As he gripped her hand, he noticed a red mark under her sleeve. Gently, he moved the sleeve up. Sky looked down at the scar Koschei had found.

"Where did you get this? How did you get it?" Koschei asked, running a finger over the scar. It was a long scratch that ran half-way up her arm. She didn't pull her arm back, like she would have done had it been River or the Doctor. She trusted him.

"There was an accident on my home planet many years ago." Koschei stopped her there.

"You mean to say you're not human?" he asked. Sky sighed.

"Wait till I finished. I was with my father. We went for a walk along the mountains by the city the day after a fierce storm."

"Mountains by a city?" Sky just looked at him. "Sorry, carry on."

"We liked to walk halfway up them. That way we were higher than everyone else. Anyway, the rain from the storm had made the rocks at the top wet and crumbly. We were walking alone, no-one could see us." Sky wiped a tear from her eye. Koschei listened intently.

"Me and my dad were talking about…"

"About your birthday." Koschei whispered. Sky looked at him, shocked. "The rocks at the top broke away and tumbled down the mountain. You didn't see them until it was too late and he pushed you out the way, you scratched your arm. The rocks fell on him, knocking him over the side of the mountain. No-one saw him again." His teary eyes met with Sky's.

"How do you…" Koschei shushed her.

"I'm here now."

"Dad?" The room fell silent. Everyone stopped running around and looked at the two.

"Koschei? You never told me you had a daughter!?" the Doctor ran over, patting his shoulder. Koschei sighed.

"That's because I couldn't find her. I searched all over for her. Time and space. I was told she was dead." Koschei looked back at Sky, reaching over and hugging her in a tight embrace. "But now that I found you, I promise to never let you go." Sky smiled before looking down at her hands. They were glowing, orange.

"Dad?" she asked, breaking away from him and standing up. Suddenly, light burst from her face and hands. It lasted a few seconds before it stopped at last. She had light brown curly hair, brilliant hazel eyes (those like Koschei's) and no scars. She looked up at Koschei. "The scars gone…" Koschei took her hand in his again, kneeling before her.

"Who needs scars when you have a family." He turned to the Doctor. "How would you like to be Sky's uncle?" the Doctor laughed and nodded, only to get cut off by a small moan from Harmony.

"Harmony! Are you ok sweetie?" he ran over to the bed, but when she saw him, she screamed.

"Get away from me!" the Doctor was confused. "Stay away from me!" she yelled again before leaping up and cowering under the bed.

"Harmony, sweetie, please come out!" Harmony looked at him again. "Please?" he extended an arm out for Harmony, who grabbed it and jumped back on the bed.

"Take me home! I want to go home!" she screamed.

"But sweetie, the TARDIS is your home." Now he was kerfuddled. "What's the matter?" Harmony's death stare turned into confusion.

"Who are you?"

**OK! the Master's daughter too! Now I have some writing spirit back! I have made another cliff hanger too! Yay for me! Hope I surprised you all! Merry Christmas and a happy new year! Please review and I will try to update ASAP!**


	25. Chapter 25 Hopeful Hints

**Happy New Year guys! Special thanks to Singstar65, my best friend, DoctorWhOlUvEr11 for being Writing spirit, Pondgirl11 for being awesome, thehuntress00 for your AMAZING suggestion and to we will be together and 4ever, my inspiration! Also, thanks to my brother, PokePerson5, for following along with the story.**

**Another chapter for thehuntress00. Thank you for your suggestion!**

**I'm a bit worried about where my story is going, to be honest. Do you guys think I need to finish the story, change the title or the summery, what should I do? Suggestions are appreciated.**

"_Harmony! Are you ok sweetie?" he ran over to the bed, but when she saw him, she screamed._

"_Get away from me!" the Doctor was confused. "Stay away from me!" she yelled again before leaping up and cowering under the bed._

"_Harmony, sweetie, please come out!" Harmony looked at him again. "Please?" he extended an arm out for Harmony, who grabbed it and jumped back on the bed._

"_Take me home! I want to go home!" she screamed._

"_But sweetie, the TARDIS is your home." Now he was kerfuddled. "What's the matter?" Harmony's death stare turned into confusion._

"_Who are you?"_

"Harmony? It's me, the Doctor." He looked deep into her eyes. She showed no sign of recognition. "I'm your father." He tried again. She didn't respond. His tear filled eyes turned to River. "River?" it was merely a whisper, he couldn't help it. She bent down beside him and held him close, rocking him slightly.

"She's been memory wiped. It happened to me too. They erased her memory because they're still out to kill you and they were going to use her to kill you. I'm sorry." The Doctor cried silently, tears flowing down his face. River continued. "She's not trying to kill you yet, maybe there's a chance she's still there, but just maybe." She tried to reassure him.

Koschei and Sky stood a few meters away, taking in the scene. Koschei looked down at Sky, who looked like she wanted to cry as well. She muttered something along the lines of 'I was too late'. Koschei knelt down in front of her and gently lifted her chin so their eyes were level.

"Sky, dear, you weren't too late. You found us before that Kovarian woman could turn Harmony into a weapon. If anything, you saved her." He wiped a tear from her face and smiled. She smiled back. "You have the most beautiful eyes." He sighed. Sky giggled softly, causing Koschei to chuckle.

"I got them from you." She replied. Koschei grinned and turned back to the Doctor, but he wasn't there.

"River, where's Theta?" he asked, the grin fading. She shook her head slightly.

"He's going to sleep, he said. Really, I know he's gone to try and find a way to bring her memory back." She replied, wiping her own eyes. "Isn't it about time you were in bed Sky?" she asked. Sky looked at her.

"Here? On the TARDIS? But I haven't got a room, or a bed." she pointed out. Koschei stepped forward.

"Well, the TARDIS said she made a room for you right next to mine, so shall we go?" he asked. Sky smiled and took her father's hand. They walked down the hall but stopped once to hug each other good night, but they heard a scream in frustration from the Doctors room.

"Should we go check on him?" Sky asked. Koschei placed a hand reassuringly on her shoulder.

"No, I'll go and see if he's ok. Goodnight dear." he motioned her into her room and strode past her in the direction of the Doctor's room.

"Oh, dad?" she called after him. He turned to face her.

"Yes?"

"I don't _really_ like 'dear'. Maybe…?" Koschei smiled at the hint.

"Of course, we're all family, right?" he smiled. "G'night sweetie." Sky smiled at the name and entered the room. Koschei chuckled lightly and turned back to the Doctor's room. he was at the door wondering whether or not to enter the room when he heard someone behind him calling his name.

"Koschei!" Koschei looked over to find River running towards him.

"Hey, River." He greeted her.

"I've just put Harmony to bed, but she refused to leave the medical bay, so she's still there. Now, what in the name of sanity are you doing out of your room mister?" she half scolded, half joked.

"I was gonna go talk to Theta." He explained. River shook her head.

"Maybe we shouldn't. He's pretty upset." River suggested. "I think he just need's time alone." Koschei opened his mouth to object. "I know, Koschei. I'm concerned too, but we need to give him some space."

"Ok, I get it. We should leave him alone, yeah?" River nodded. "Fine, I'm going to bed too. See ya." He turned on the spot and walked into his room and half slammed the door behind him. River sighed and put an ear against the Doctor's door. There was nothing, not a sound. It was quiet, too quiet.

River was worried. The Doctor was only ever quiet in two situations. He had done something stupid and dangerous or he had hurt himself.

Hoping it was the first scenario, she opened the door. Peering inside, she found why he was so quiet… he was asleep. He was sprawled over the bed, his face resting on one arm, the other arm dangling over the edge of the bed, the blankets screwed up next to him. River smiled and sat on the end of the bed, brushing his fringe to the side to reveal the tear tracks on his face. She sighed lightly, tenderly wiping the tracks with her thumbs. What had happened to her Doctor? The sweet, funny, irritable, nostalgic idiot?

"Sweet dreams, sweetie." She whispered and pulled the blanket over him. She bent down, kissed his forehead and walked out the room, gently pulling the door shut. She sighed and turned to walk to the main control room, when she walked right into Koschei!

"We need to give him some space, huh?" he said flatly. River was embarrassed to be caught after she had just sent him away for the reason she went into the room in the first place. Looking at the ground, she shook her head.

"He's asleep. I was worried…" she explained, opening the door for him to see. He peered in for a moment before nodding at her, signalling her to close the door.

"He looks like he did in the academy when he had that vision." He half laughed. River took his arm and walked in the direction of the lounge. "We were room-mates, best friends and we always did everything together, got in trouble together. We were kids, a while after the drumming started." He continued, only stopping to sit down on one of the sofas. River sat on the opposite one, listening to the story as the memories built up in Koschei's head.

_He watched as Theta stormed into the room, slamming the door behind him and approaching the bed slowly before completely collapsing. Koschei was worried for his friend, but after discovering he was only asleep, he shrugged and walked over to his desk and revised for the test._

_Theta had just completed a 6 hour test on Gallifreyan history, three times longer than Koschei had to do. Theta had a higher paper to Koschei, meaning his questions were harder and he had to spend more time on it. Anyway, Koschei really didn't want to wake him after doing 6 hours of history, considering he himself couldn't cope doing 1 hour._

_About 2 hours into his revision, he had had enough and wanted nothing more to do what Theta was doing, sleeping soundly in his bed. He knew he had to study though, the test was tomorrow. He was on a paragraph about how the temple was built when someone poked him hard in the back._

"_Theta, go away please. I'm busy." He snarled. He couldn't afford to lose this revision time. Another poke. He ignored it. Another one. "Right, THETA! That's enough! I AM BUSY!" Koschei turned to look at his friend, trying to scare him off, but he realised he shouldn't have shouted. Theta had tears running down his face and his eyes were red. "Theta, I'm sorry! What happened? You were asleep a moment ago!"_

"_Don't laugh…" Theta whimpered. Koschei shook his head. Koschei took his friends hand and sat on his bed with him._

"_Of course I won't. Now, please tell me what's wrong." Koschei placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, wiping away some of the tears. Theta mumbled something. "What? I didn't hear that."_

"_I… I had a nightmare…" Theta muttered, resting his head on Koschei's shoulder. Koschei sighed._

"_Theta… why would I laugh? What happened in your nightmare?" Koschei wasn't comfortable with Theta crying into his shoulder. He was never one to give comfort, as much as he tried, but Theta needed him, that's all that mattered._

"_You… you…"_

"_I what, Theta?"_

"_You died…" Theta sobbed, fresh tears filling his eyes. Koschei hugged him closer. "We were older, regenerated, but I knew it was you." Theta continued. "We were on a ship in the Sky and the red dress lady shot you. You died… in my arms… Please don't leave me Koschei!" Theta grabbed a firm hold on Koschei's arm. Koschei didn't know what to do._

"_I won't Theta, I promise." Koschei ruffled his friend's hair playfully, causing Theta to laugh. Koschei felt better now._

"_Koschei, you can do your revision again now." Theta sniffed after he had cheered up a bit. Koschei shook his head._

"_No, I'm staying with you." He replied._

"_But…"_

"_No buts! I promised I'd never leave you and, anyway, my friend is more important than some silly test. Why do they make us do those things anyway? It's a waste of time and I don't need to know who invented the TARDIS. When am I ever gonna need to know that!?" Koschei joked. Theta laughed, causing Koschei to laugh. "Who did invent it anyway?" Koschei asked._

"_Some human scientist called Dr. Who." Theta smiled. "You know, I like that. What do you think Koschei?"_

"_Think for what Theta?"_

"_Our names that we choose when we get our TARDISes. I could be the Doctor." Theta yawned._

"_The Doctor, the person who makes people better. It suits you." Koschei smiled. "What about me?" he looked at Theta, who had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Koschei laughed, repositioning himself so both he and Theta were comfortable. Koschei sat up against the backboard, Theta sleeping against his chest. Theta was like the little brother he never had, and he appreciated the fact he had such a friend._

'_maybe I should get some more revision done.' Koschei thought, absentmindedly running his hand through Theta's hair. 'No! I promised Theta I would never leave him. He needs me here.'_

"And we fell asleep like that!" Koschei laughed. River smiled.

"Looks like you two had a bit of history then!" she exclaimed. "What happened after that? Did you do your test?"

"Well, I woke up that morning and Theta was already up and getting ready for his classes, which started a half hour before mine. He smiled at me and handed me my uniform. After I was changed, he handed me my fob watch, the one engraved with Gallifreyan writing. I asked him what it was for and all he said was: 'you don't get fob watches confiscated in exams.' And he ran off to his class."

"I was half way through my exam when I got really stuck on a question. I was bored so I used the fob watch to see how much time I had left. I opened it and found a piece of paper inside with Gallifreyan writing on it. It said:

_Koschei, thank you for giving up the revision to stay with me last night. I feel I owe you something. On the other side are some answers I know you wouldn't know because you didn't revise them last night. Hope they help! Theta._

"So I turn the paper over and the answer to the question I was stuck on was in there! Along with some other tricky ones. I passed my exam thanks to him." Koschei finished.

"So, you cheated?" River inquired.

"Cheated is too strong a word… I was just… using what Theta had given me. You know how on Christmas you get socks or whatever and you wear them because it's polite?"

"I am sooo getting you socks for Christmas!" River remarked. "You don't need to hide it from me, you cheated."

"I helped him" a new voice intervened. The pair turned to see The Doctor, leaning against the doorframe. "I helped him catch up on what he missed, so it's not cheating, and what does it matter?" the Doctor sat himself next to Koschei. "No-one noticed, right?"

"Right!" Koschei agreed. "You alright Theta?" the Doctor just nodded. "How long were you stood there?"

"Since the part you promised to stay with me." He replied. Koschei looked solemnly at the ground. The Doctor put his hand on his friends shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"I broke my promise…" he sighed. "I refused to come with you, refused to regenerate. I died in your arms like you said and I wasn't even sorry! I broke my promise."

"But you came back!" the Doctor reminded him, earning a small smile from Koschei.

"I promise never to leave you again Theta."

_Meanwhile_

Harmony woke in a room she didn't recognise. It was white, grey, very dull and full of scary medical things, nothing like those at Madame Kovarian's base. Then she remembered the events of the previous night.

_Sky's friends brought me here. Who was that funny one? Ah, the Doctor. I feel asleep in this room, the nice woman, River, helped me calm down. She kept calling me 'sweetie'. I like that name. But I don't like it here. It's creepy. _She thought to herself, looking around the room as if she hadn't seen it before, well… lost her memory of it. She got up off the bed, and out of curiosity, she walked out the room, right into the main control room. She froze. Despite the room being MASSIVE, Harmony felt like she knew that the rooms were supposed to be massive.

She walked towards the TARDIS console, running her hand gently over the many buttons and levers and other funny things that just happened to be a part of the TARDIS controls. She walked around the entire console twice before stopping at one in particular.

The big lever.

'_Harmony Song! Get down from there!'_

Harmony spun round and looked towards the corridor, fearing she had been caught. There was no-one there. She looked down the corridor. Still no-one. She shrugged and returned to the large lever.

'_Please can I drive?'_

"Hello?" Harmony called out, again looking behind her. There was that voice again, but this time, more girly, childlike and innocent. Her voice. But she hadn't said anything about driving; in fact, she hadn't said anything at all! _What's going on?_ She thought, turning to look at the lever again.

_"Of course it will! It might. It probably won't…" The Doctor's voice trailed off. "Anyway, I'm gonna make it work. Now, remember the plan!" he pointed both fingers at River and Harmony, pulled them closer and kissed them on the forehead before turning his attention to the larger lever. "Geronimo!"_

"Hello?" Harmony called out. There was that voice again, but this time, more girly, childlike and innocent. Her voice. But she hadn't said anything about driving; in fact, she hadn't said anything at all!

_I wonder what's going on_. She thought, turning to look at the lever again.

_'I'm going to make it work. Now, remember the plan!' he smiled, pulling her and the curly haired woman in for a hug and kissed hen both on the forehead. He then reached over for the lever, yelling Geronimo as the room shuddered and shook._

Harmony stumbled back in shock. That was an image! She had seen herself with the doctor and the nice lady. She'd felt content there in the embrace, like she belonged there with him. Suddenly, it occurred to her that she knew where she was now! The main control room! She looked around at significant parts of the room. A scanner, the odd window and the doors and the memories flooded in. Angel bob invasion, the pretty nebula, the doctor and Koschei holding onto each other for dear life on the floor... But that was about it. It wasn't enough to piece together who she was, who the doctor was too. She sighed and went to find her friend, sky.

Sky woke an hour after she fell asleep. She felt refreshed, the equivalent of a human who slept for 10 hours. She slowly got out of bed and made her way to the wardrobe on the other side of the room. She opened it and gasped when she saw it was bigger on the inside.  
"Well, logically." she spoke to herself, pulling out a black cardigan, a long white top and a pair of jeans. They were all her size and she wondered if the blue box, or the TARDIS as the Doctor called it, had something to do with it. She muttered a 'thanks', just in case, and went in the en suite to get changed.

When she came out, she pranced around in front of the mirror. It had been years since she had worn something decent. Madame Kovarian had always had them wear the uniforms. She had her hair down loosely around her shoulders, wavy rather than curly. She sighed and walked over to where she had thrown her uniform over the bed post. She reached in her pocket and pulled out a silk bag of metal shards, once making a locket.

The locket, before it had been destroyed, had Gallifreyan for 'Together Forever' on it, containing a picture of her and her father. Madame Kovarian threatened to destroy it every time Sky had refused to obey orders. Well, she had disobeyed orders. She had refused to inject Harmony with the drug that would mind wipe her. She had refused to do it, not only because she felt bad for Harmony, but also because there was another time lord out there, the Doctor, Koschei's childhood friend, so maybe he knew where her father was! Madame Kovarian wasted no time destroying the second only thing she had of her father.

She smiled at the fact she had been right about the Doctor and her father, and she was overjoyed to be reunited with him. Replacing the small bag in her jean pocket. She strode back to the mirror, positioning her hair behind her shoulders. She thought about it for a moment before flicking it in front of her shoulders. She was about to flick it back when there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in!" she called out, only turning her head once the door had opened. "Oh, hey Harmony. What's up?" she asked gently, taking her arm and sitting her on the bed.

"Sky, I don't know where I am but I know this place. I don't know who anyone is but I've spent my entire life with them. You're the only person I can talk to at the moment." She explained. Sky nodded. "Well, I've been having strange visions and stuff… when I looked at the lever in the main control room, I could see me, the strange Doctor and the nice woman. I also saw your dad in one of them… but not much else." Sky beamed.

"You know what this means?" Harmony shook her head. "You're remembering stuff! When you looked at the lever, you remembered any significant events, events that are _really_ important to you." She grabbed Harmony's hand. "First, we're gonna get you changed. Then, we're gonna help you remember!

**Please Review!**


	26. Chapter 26 Managing Memories

**PUT DOWN YOUR PITCHFORKS AND YOUR TORCHES! I am sooo sorry I haven't updated for a while, but I got more into writing Torchwood fanfiction than Doctor Who, so here I am and here you go… **

**Thoughts are in italics, not including the intro.**

"_Come in!" Sky called out, only turning her head once the door had opened. "Oh, hey Harmony. What's up?" she asked gently, taking her arm and sitting her on the bed._

"_Sky, I don't know where I am but I know this place. I don't know who anyone is but I've spent my entire life with them. You're the only person I can talk to at the moment." She explained. Sky nodded. "Well, I've been having strange visions and stuff… when I looked at the lever in the main control room, I could see me, the strange Doctor and the nice woman. I also saw your dad in one of them… but not much else." Sky beamed._

"_You know what this means?" Harmony shook her head. "You're remembering stuff! When you looked at the lever, you remembered any significant events, events that are really important to you." She grabbed Harmony's hand. "First, we're gonna get you changed. Then, we're gonna help you remember!_

"Right," Sky started. "What to dress you up in. Oh, so much choice!" she spoke to herself more than to Harmony. Harmony shuffled around slightly behind Sky, who was currently rummaging through the TARDIS wardrobe. She was pulling out all sorts of jackets, tops and trousers, but she settled on a burgundy tank top and a pair of blue jeans and handed them to Harmony, who went and put them on. Sky was looking for a jacket when she saw Harmony cross the room, dressed in the perfectly fitting clothes.

"That looks good on you!" Sky exclaimed. Harmony smiled for the first time since she had arrived on the TARDIS. "You just need a jacket…" Sky mumbled, turning back into the racks. Harmony began to look too, happy she had someone she could rely on and talk to when she needed it. She found a black leather jacket in one of the shelves she was looking through and smiled again and pulled it out, showing it to Sky.

"Wow! That is gorgeous! I didn't realise you would want to wear that kind of thing." Sky studied the jacket, grinned and nodded. "Well, put it on!" she urged, eager to see how Harmony looked in it. Harmony slid on the jacket and laughed. The jacket fit perfectly and it was really comfortable. "Oh my gosh! That looks great!" Sky squealed.

"Really?" Harmony asked. Sky responded by nodding vigorously. "Can we go and see if we can remember anything now?" Harmony asked. Again, Sky nodded.

"Ask the TARDIS where your room is." Sky asked.

_Sharpy… Her name… Sharpy…_

"Sharpy." Harmony exclaimed.

"What?"

"The TARDIS. Her name is Sharpy… I just remembered." Harmony smiled. "I'm remembering already!"

"That's good! Sharpy? Can you move Harmony's room closer please?"

_Sharpy… shift room closer… control room…_ _Harmony… How many times… tell you… stop moving… room? 173! 174… Actually… Sharpy… shift room closer… control room… Sharpy… move dad's room closer… main control room?_

"Again!" Harmony cried. "I remember moving my room around when the nice lady and the Doctor fought a lot. Also, when the Doctor had a nightmare."

"You know…" Sky started as they walked down the halls. "They are your mum and dad. You should refer to them as such." Harmony thought about it until they reached her room. When Sky stepped inside, she gasped.

"Wow! Your room is HUGE! And look at that wall!" she ran over to the magnetic wall before Harmony could tell her she remembered more.

_Magnets… cool… Dat one Durillium… But sweetheart… not a planet… TARDIS… magnet of the cake… River's birthday… the cake… the pool… the holograms… the time angel bob invaded… her nightmare… the Doctor's nightmare…_

"Whoa!" Harmony stumbled a bit, but Sky rushed forward and helped her steady herself.

"Harmony? What's wrong? You feel faint?" Harmony shook her head.

"No… I just remembered a MASSIVE clump of stuff. When I remembered something, it linked to another event, and that would cause another memory to rise… it's like a chain reaction. One memory reminds me of another memory." She explained. Sky grinned.

"Right then, let's look at… OH MY GOSH! SOMETHINGS MOVING ON YOUR BED!" Sky stepped away from the bed a bit, edging closer to the door. Harmony looked at where Sky's gaze was fixed on her bed.

_Amy… Rory… Angels… Manhattan… call the kitten Alto… Alto…_

"Alto!" Harmony cried and ran to pick up the fluffy kitten. "It's ok, Sky. He's really friendly." Harmony watched as Sky relaxed and stepped to get a closer look at the kitten now bundled up in Harmony's arms.

"Aww! He's so cute!" Sky laughed as he jumped out of Harmony's arms and rubbed his back against her legs. She bent down to stroke him. When Alto walked away to get food from the Doctor, Sky looked over at the night-stand. "Let's look at that thing over there!" Harmony looked to where she was pointing.

"I don't recognise it…" Harmony sighed. Sky approached it and picked it up off the night-stand.

"Does it do anything?" Sky asked, and Harmony shrugged. Sky messed around with some of the buttons until, suddenly, the room lit up with planets and stars, a TARDIS floated around and a cake glided through mid-air. Sky was amazed.

"Sky…" Harmony reached out for Sky.

_Angel Bob… broken light… her birthday… her first sonic… the nebula… Gallifrey… the Master… nightmares… upsetting the Doctor… her dad… the picnics… the bath as a baby… the comfort when she was upset… not existing… laser tag… food fights… her first regeneration… the bond… Alto… her dad risking it all for her… _

"Harmony? You ok?" Sky asked as she felt Harmony fall against her and grip her for support. Harmony shook her head wildly.

"No." she replied. "I want my dad!" she cried and ran out the room.

"Harmony!" Sky called out and ran after her.

For what seemed like ages, Harmony ran up and down corridors, looking in every door for the Doctor. She remembered more with every room she went in. the library, her father's room, the medical bay, the kitchen and finally, the lounge, where she found Koschei.

"Koschei! Where's dad?" she asked hurriedly. Koschei looked surprised.

"You… You remember?" he looked at her like she had turned into an alien. Harmony just asked him again if he had seen him. "Yeah, he's gone for a walk. Um… 19th century… some park by the village. Last time I saw he, he was by the fountain. I was walking with him then when we got to the fountain, he said he needed time alone." Harmony thanked him and ran out the room and out the TARDIS.

"DAD!" she yelled, forgetting it was the middle of the day until everyone stared at her but she didn't care, she had to find the Doctor. "DAD!" she yelled again. She decided to check the park first, as that was where he was last seen.

When she got to the fountain, he wasn't there. She wanted to cry at that point, but realised she was 15 years old and didn't need to cry every time something went wrong. She got her phone out, but realised it was mid-19th century and they wouldn't have the signal she needed.

_Deja-vu!_ She though as the pocketed her phone and ran towards the village. She didn't smile and say hello to everyone this time. She found the sweet store and ran inside, checking to see if she was being watched. She wasn't, so she went up to the counter.

"Ello again!" the kind man laughed with a jolly voice. "Wat can I do for ya today then?" he asked, leaning forward on his elbows. Harmony smiled.

"Have you seen a strange man walking around the village? In a brownish suit and a bow-tie?" she questioned. The man laughed.

"I 'ave actually. He looked lost. Empty eyes, not seein' anythin'. He just kept walkin'. He came in 'ere for a moment before leavin' and walkin' in the direction of the park over there." He pointed out the window to the park she had just come from. It clicked in her head; she knew where he had gone!

"Thank you so much! He's my dad so I need to find him." she explained. She checked her pocket, and sure enough, she still had the money from the last time she had been here. "Also, can I buy some fudge and some foam bananas?" she asked, counting the money in her hand as he rummaged through the shelves behind him to find the sweets she had asked for and told her the price.

"Thanks. Keep the change." She smiled as she took the sweets from him and handed him the money, then she left to find her father. She ran into the ally where Kovarian had captured her the first time, hoping the Doctor would be there… and he was!

"Dad?" he was stood with his back to her, looking at where he, Harmony and Kovarian had once been… fighting. He jumped at the word 'Dad' and spun round. Upon seeing Harmony, he grinned.

"Harmony?"

"Dad!" she laughed and ran into his arms. The Doctor laughed too before pulling away. "You remember? How much? How long? What _are_ you wearing?" Harmony smiled.

"I'll explain when we get back to the TARDIS. It's cold out here!" Harmony took her father's hand and all but dragged him to the TARDIS.

The whole family were sat in the lounge. The Doctor was eating the packet of foam bananas and Harmony ate her fudge with Alto curled up on her lap. On the opposite sofa, Koschei and Sky were talking to River about the time she and Harmony had been erased from existence.

"So…" the Doctor started, swallowing a mouthful of foamy bananas. "How did you remember?"

"Well, I was looking at the main control room and things started coming back to me. When I looked at things that meant a lot to me… I remembered anything related to it. I remember almost everything and I've remembered a few hours ago." The Doctor looked at her in disbelief.

"And what are you wearing?" he asked. Harmony looked down at herself.

"Leather jacket." she replied. "What's wrong with it?"

"You look like you're from Torchwood." He laughed. Harmony was confused.

"What's Torchwood?" the Doctor looked at her.

"Haven't I ever told you about Torchwood?" he asked. Harmony shook her head. "Captain Jack? No?"

"No."

"Well, they're an organisation in the 21st century. Outside the government, beyond the police. They hunt aliens and stuff. Also, Jack saved my life a couple of times."

"Who's Jack?"

"Jack's a human from the 51st century. He travelled with me for a bit. Then after my 10th regeneration, we had the year that never was. That was the year the Master… Koschei… tried to take over the world." Koschei looked up at the mention of his name. "He captured me and my friends, including Jack. We were there for a year. Jack was repeatedly killed, the Jones family were made slaves and I had my regenerations disabled so I looked a lot older and I couldn't do anything. In the end, Martha jones managed to use Koschei Arc Angel System against him and everyone brought me back."

"Theta…" the Doctor stopped talking and looked up at Koschei. Koschei had noticeable tears in his eyes and looked solemnly at the ground. "I'm sorry, Theta." Koschei sighed before standing and moving to sit next to the Doctor. The Doctor smiled.

"I still forgive you, Koschei. I will always forgive you, so don't worry about it. It's all in the past now." the Doctor reassured him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Anyway, Jack is the leader of Torchwood. He's always wearing this coat that he thinks is hot. Although he's always trying to attract people." He chuckled. Koschei seemed to cheer up a bit and left the room with Sky to get some ice-cream from the kitchen.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we get some ice-cream too?" she smiled. The Doctor laughed.

"Of course, sweetie." He replied, taking his daughter's hand and leading her to the kitchen.

**I know it's not the greatest chapter in the world and that it's a shorter chapter so please forgive me. Anyway… HARMONY'S BACK! Happy Doctor!**

**Now, I need a vote so please PM me. Can I put Torchwood in my Fanfic? I would really like to because I can think of lots of things that can happen if the Torchwood team were to be involved. Please review and PM your vote:**

**Yes, you may include Torchwood. Or No, you may not include Torchwood.**

… **Spoiler for next chapter…**

**::***SPOILER***:: Even if I get more 'no' votes, I'm going to include Jack because I've already planned the next chapter.**


	27. Chapter 27 Team Torchwood

**_This chapter is for Psycho17, who has helped me a lot with this story and this chapter in general, so thank you for your ideas and I appreciate your help. Now, I counted the votes for whether to include Torchwood or not. The votes were 5: yes 0: no, so TORCHWOOD IT IS!_**

The Doctor, Harmony, River, Koschei and Sky were in the kitchen. Harmony had remembered everything now and she had grown closer to Sky and felt like she had made a new best friend, even if she was, in a way, her sister.

River and Sky were 'bonding' as the Doctor had put it. They knew each other petty well and shared their tales about when they were captured by Madame Kovarian. River's stories were about how she was brainwashed to kill the Doctor and the times when she had tried to do just that. Sky's stories were about how she had worked for Kovarian and hoped, one day, the mystical Doctor would arrive. Hoped she would find her father.

Harmony sat eating a bowl of fish custard with the Doctor and Koschei, who was trying it for the first time. She thought about how her little family, just her and the Doctor, had turned into this massive family. They most certainly were not alone anymore.

The Doctor was thinking about the events over the past few days. Harmony had been captured and brainwashed. Then she'd been rescued and Koschei and Sky re-united. Then Harmony and Sky had become best friends and close sisters. Then he and Koschei had gotten closer. Then Koschei, Sky and River had gotten closer. The Doctor smiled. Then he remembered something. Something important.

During the adventure, he had been more worried about Harmony getting her memory back. She'd missed her 16th birthday. She'd forgotten everything and that had ruined it. The Doctor stopped eating and continued to think. Harmony's 16th was supposed to be special. He had wanted her to celebrate it like the humans did. He wanted to treat it like one of the most important days of her life.

_/I can hear you, dad./_ The Doctor jumped. _/I was the one who lost their memory but you were the one that forgot about the bond? I am never gonna let you live this down!/_ Harmony laughed out loud, causing everyone to look at her.

_/Sorry, sweetie./_ The Doctor had, truthfully, forgotten about the bond.

_/You haven't called me that in a while. You know the birthday thing? Don't worry about it. It wouldn't have been worth it if I didn't know who you lot were./_ Harmony smiled at the Doctor, who smiled back.

_/Sweetie, I…/_

_/Dad, I have a couple of thousand years to celebrate birthdays. Celebrate my 16__th__ regeneration if it means that much to you, or my 116__th__ birthday. Just pick another date. I also have my 18__th__ birthday if you wanted to do that Earth tradition…/_

_/Sweetie, I don't…/_

Suddenly, the TARDIS shook and wheezed. Then, it spluttered and grinded, like a broken down car. Harmony and the Doctor looked at each other in concern. Then, they both, simultaneously, got up and ran to the control room, Koschei followed behind.

"What's wrong, girl?" the Doctor asked, walking around the console and stroking the buttons. The TARDIS wheezed some more and grinded. The Doctor looked at the view screen. "Oh dear."

"What's the matter, dad?" Harmony asked. Just then, River and Sky ran in.

"Why didn't you read my mind?"

"Coz there's too much going on in there, I can't concentrate and I don't know what to be concentrating on."

"Well, we just need to refuel, nothing to it. Just need to pop to Cardiff and re-fuel from the rift." the Doctor explained, pulling levers and pushing buttons. He was about to pull the largest one, when he stopped and turned to Harmony. "Would you like to do the honours, Harmony?"

"Thanks dad!" Harmony jumped forward and pulled the lever down. The Doctor and Harmony shouted in delight when the TARDIS shuddered and shook. River, Koschei and Sky, however, looked like they wanted to jump out the doors. When the TARDIS stopped, Harmony turned to the Doctor. "Dad? What's the rift?"

"The rift is a worm-hole, as such. One end opens in Cardiff, the other floats freely through time and space, picking up aliens, matter and stuff. This stuff comes through the rift and ends up in Cardiff, where Torchwood 3 captures the aliens and examines the alien technology. The rift emits radiation that the TARDIS uses for fuel."

"Is this the Torchwood you talked to me about last night?" Harmony asked.

"Yep"

"Can we go meet them while we're here?"

"Well, I don't see why not! Explaining to Jack about how I regenerated should be interesting…" his voice faded.

"I'll stay here and refuel the TARDIS!" River grinned. "Don't want Jack getting over-excited!"

"Um… yeah, I'm gonna stay too. After what I _did _to Jack and his team… he might not be too happy to see me." Koschei explained. Sky decided to go with Harmony and the Doctor.

"Right! Let's go meet Torchwood!"

* * *

It didn't take long for the Doctor, Harmony and Sky to find the HUB, but getting in was harder. They all entered the small tourist office. A smart young man dress in a suit approached them.

"Hello? Can I help you?" the young man smiled. The Doctor smiled back.

"Ianto Jones! It has been a while, hasn't it? Remember me? The Doctor? End of the world? Harold Saxon?"

"That was you?" Ianto spoke in his usual welsh accent. "Do you realise what you've done to Jack? He hasn't been the same since he came back with you." Ianto looked the Doctor over. "You've, erm… regenerated… since I last saw you..."

"Yes, over 18 years ago actually. And just how long has Jack been back?" the Doctor looked confused.

"About 3 weeks. You're saying it's been 18 years since you last saw him?"

"Well, more like 21 years… I don't know. I lose Count. Now, may we see him?"

"Jack?" Ianto placed a hand by his ear, obviously calling Jack on the comms. "There's someone here who wants to see you." Ianto turned to comm off. "He'll be right up." Ianto turned and paced the office. The Doctor turned to Harmony and Sky, who were just stood there watching Ianto.

"Oh, come on!" the Doctor sighed, bending down to the girls heights. "Don't even think about it." The girls looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Typical Doctor.

Suddenly, a part of the wall by Ianto's desk gave way and there stood a _very_ handsome gentleman in an RAF military greatcoat. The wall closer behind him closed as he approached them.

"Hello Doctor." The American greeted his old friend. "You've regenerated! I like it." Jack took a step back and placed his hand on his hips, smiling and nodding his head. Ianto rolled his eyes at the immaturity of his boyfriend, and Jack noticed.

"Don't worry, Ianto. Nothing can ever compare to you!" Jack smiled at him, wrapping an arm around his waist. Both the girls 'awww'ed and smiled. Jack and Ianto smiled at each other.

"Oh! So you're together then, are you?" the Doctor asked nervously, pointing a finger at them both nervously. Jack laughed.

"Oh, come on now Doc! Don't tell me in the 1000+ years you've zipped through time, you haven't seen us together." Jack laughed, pulling Ianto closer.

"No, I meant, the last time I saw Ianto was the end of the world where 28 planets went missing, including Earth, which, judging by the looks on your faces, hasn't happened for you yet…" the Doctor trailed off and let his eyes wander the room. Jack looked down at the two girls and smiled.

"Hello, and you two gorgeous girls are?"

"Jack, don't start!" the Doctor warned.

"I was _just _saying hello!"

"I don't mind, dad." Harmony blushed slightly.

"I'm sure you don't! No-one ever does." The Doctor muttered. Jack was stood, mouth agape and eyes wide.

"DAD?!" he all but yelled. "We have some catching up to do…" he ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, to put a long story short: Koschei… Gallifrey comes back, me and Koschei stop them, I die saving Wilfred, regeneration, travel with Amy and Rory for a while, marry River, River arrives at TARDIS with baby, lots of things happen, we save Koschei, Harmony is kidnapped by Kovarian, we save her, Koschei suddenly has a daughter, Harmony forgets everything and then she remembers. Next thing I know, she's into leather jackets and wants to meet Torchwood."

"Whoa! Slow down Doc! First, who's Koschei?" the Doctor hadn't realised he'd use Koschei's childhood name and not the title Jack knew.

"Harold Saxon? The Master? Who do you know him as?" the Doctor asked, but Jack snarled.

"You saved _him?!_ Why would you? He nearly ended the world, enslaved the human race, killed me, sent my team to the Himalayas, killed my team and captured and killed Ianto! Did I tell you that Doc? He _killed _Ianto, in front of me!" the Doctor sighed. Ianto, who couldn't remember that year, placed a hand on Jack's shoulder and looked at him compassionately.

"I'm sorry, Jack, but Koschei is one of my very best friends and he's the only other time lord to escape the time war. Did I tell you he saved my life? I owed it to him."

"Um… Jack?" Jack looked down to see the brown-haired girl looking up at him. "My names Sky and this is Harmony. Koschei is my dad." Jack muttered something along the lines of 'I feel sorry for you.' But Sky shook her head and continued. "He's a really good man. You just got to get to know him better."

"Well, not today Miss Sky." Jack smiled sadly. "Anyway, change of subject. Do you wanna come inside?"

"Inside where?" Harmony asked. Ianto grinned knowingly at her.

"You'll see, but you must promise to never tell anyone." Ianto walked behind the desk and pushed the button to open the wall again. "Go on in." Ianto smiled. Harmony and Sky laughed and ran through the space in the wall. While the girls were gone with Ianto, the Doctor decided to talk to Jack. Just as Jack had turned to follow Ianto and the girls, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Jack?" the Doctor almost whispered. Jack turned to face him. "Look, I'm really sorry about what's happened to you and I'm sorry I can't help you with the whole immortality thing, but if you _ever _need anything, call me." The Doctor handed Jack a piece of paper with the TARDIS number on it. "It's the least I can do after what you've been through."

"Thanks Doc." Jack folded the paper at shoved it in his pocket before turning back to the Doctor and pulling him in for a hug. "I forgive you." Jack sighed. The Doctor smiled as he pulled away from the embrace. "Did I mention you've got a beautiful daughter?" Jack smiled.

"Oi!" the Doctor pointed an accusing finger at Jack, who just looked at him.

"Relax, Doc. I've got myself a gorgeous Welshman!" Jack laughed. "Speaking of Ianto, do you wanna come and see the HUB?"

"Sure. Why not?" the Doctor followed Jack into the HUB. "Wow! It's a lot bigger than I expected!" the Doctor exclaimed. "What do you think girls? This is Torchwood 3."

"It's huge!" Harmony laughed.

"Ianto introduced us to the team too." She indicated to the team-members sitting at their desks. "This is Gwen. She was a police woman before she joined Torchwood and she goes along on all the missions and weevil hunts. That one over there is Owen. He's a doctor and he recently died and discovered he was 'king of the weevils'. The girl at her desk is Toshiko. She's good with gadgets, hacking, breaking out, codes, all that stuff and she's the one who examines the alien artefacts that come through the rift. And Ianto is the butler, coffee maker, caretaker and archivist. Does research, feeds the weevils, always got his stopwatch at the ready. He's everything basically. Oh, and there's a Pteranodon flying around here somewhere called Myfanwy. Ianto named her. Do _not_ called her a pterodactyl. Ianto doesn't like it."

"Whoa! We let you down here for thirty seconds and you already sound like you know their life history!" Jack exclaimed. The Doctor grinned.

"My daughter has a very good memory and learns really fast. She's been like that since she was born." The Doctor explained. Harmony beamed.

"Ianto's gonna show me how to feed chocolate to Myfanwy." Harmony smiled.

"You seem pretty fond of my Ianto!" Jack joked. Harmony scoffed and walked over to where sky was talking to Tosh about hacking techniques. Ianto was making coffee.

"Doctor? Would you like some of my industrial strength coffee?" Ianto asked cheerfully. Jack elbowed the Doctor and nodded.

"Sure, why not?" he replied. Ianto grinned and handed a mug to the Doctor, who took a sip and immediately beamed. "Wow! What's in this? I haven't tasted coffee this good since… well, ever! Alien coffee?" the Doctor suggested. Owen looked at Ianto in shock.

"If it is alien coffee, Ianto's not going to around long enough to make another cup!" Owen joked. "I've been drinking more of that stuff than you lot put together!"

"Owen, relax. It's not, repeat _not_ alien. I can promise you that." Ianto re-assured them. "It's just my own special blend and I have added nothing into it. I just made a coffee. I just so happen to make the best coffee in Cardiff." Just then, the Doctor flung his hand in his inner coat pocket and pulled out the psychic paper, reading the message.

"River want's us back at the TARDIS." the Doctor explained. Both girls groaned, obviously disappointed, but did as they were told. "Well, Jack. It's been great to see you again and finally meet your team. I hope we can come and see you again." The Doctor held out a hand, and Jack shook it.

"You may visit anytime you like Doctor." Was all Jack said, and they did. After a generally exciting mission, an alien invasion or something along those lines, team TARDIS would go back to Cardiff and visit team Torchwood. Harmony and Sky had decided on the team names, as they thought it would avoid confusion. Jack and the team were always interested in their stories and adventures.

Harmony would help Ianto feed the weevils and tidy up, and in return, Ianto showed her how to make good coffee and how to throw chocolate in the air for Myfanwy. She liked Ianto the best and she felt he was under-appreciated. Harmony also liked how well Jack and Ianto looked together. She would smile every time she saw them together and laugh when the flirted.

Gwen would show Harmony the weapons training room often, which Harmony enjoyed, despite her father's warnings of 'violence is never the answer, that's why you have a sonic screwdriver.' Gwen would show Harmony how to aim at certain parts of the body for maximum effect. River would sometimes join them too.

Sky and Tosh would exchange hacking techniques and learnt codes and languages off each other. Tosh also showed Sky how to escape from certain places without getting caught. Sky would also help Tosh out with the alien artefacts, examining them and finding out where they came from and what purpose they served.

Sky would also talk to Owen about some medicines she had made and administered when she worked for Kovarian. He copied the formulas and made his own versions of the drugs. Other times, Owen would ask Sky and Harmony how he could get Tosh's attention. The girls loved helping him get her attention. Once, Owen went to help Tosh carry a box of artefacts as she walked to her desk with it. It didn't go quite to plan because Tosh tripped on a pizza box that Owen had carelessly left on the floor and dropped the box, falling forwards. Before she hit the ground, Owen rushed over and caught her in his arms. Tosh had gone bright red and Owen had just grinned victoriously. He then carried her over to her desk before dragging the box over and asking her on a date, to which she said yes.

The Doctor liked to look at the records of any aliens or other planets and update them. He would brag about how the last time he had been to a different planet was with the entire family. They'd had a picnic in a park of blue grass and the Doctor and Harmony had ended up in a pink river after Koschei and Sky dared them to roll down a hill. They both did, unaware that there was a river at the bottom of it.

River would come down often to talk to Jack. They often exchanged stories and often found they would learn something new in each one. River would talk about the family and the adventures and troubles they had. Jack would tell stories about his team, Ianto and the Doctor. He also told her about the year that never was, to which he had cried at some points and River helped him to calm down.

Koschei hadn't been able to bring himself to talk to Jack yet, so he always stayed back on the TARDIS, as much as he wanted to see Jack and ask for his forgiveness, he just didn't think he deserved it after what he'd done.

Harmony had brought Alto the cat down to HUB a few times. Harmony decided for Alto to meet Myfanwy. The two actually got along _very_ well! Alto liked to chase the Pteranodon around the HUB, never quite looking where he was going and crashing into other people or objects. Myfanwy had also let Alto on her back and Alto was careful not to get his claws out.

Gwen and Tosh loved Alto to pieces. As would any girl who saw a cute black kitten chasing nothing in particular and bumping into things. The girls would spend any free time they got playing with the small kitten. Owen liked Alto, but to some extent, but when Alto constantly jumped up on the autopsy table and began cleaning himself, Owen wasn't a happy camper.

Sometimes, if the rift opened or let something through, Harmony and Sky would go along, but if there was a weevil sighting, the Doctor refused to let them go. River, on the other hand, would go along with the team to hunt the weevils down.

They never once thought about anything bad happening to this large family. Until now.

**Oh… CLIFFHANGER! ****_Please _****do not kill me just yet. I will try to update ASAP, but for now, please review. Also, I don't think the Master actually killed Ianto, I just wanted an effect. Hopefully, if you don't watch Torchwood, you now understand the characteristics of each member of the team and the couples among them.**


End file.
